Broken
by sparklingEAMC
Summary: A human,broken beyond repair, A vampire,alone for over 100 yrs. Wat happens when wat broke this human comes back and threatns to take the one who saves her? Wat lengths will she to through to save him? Wat will it cost? Wat will she do when she breaks?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**I would like to first like to thank my wonderful cuzzie (Diamonds-Gone-Black) for making sure that it was good enough to go out. I would also like to say that my Bella will be different the book Bella. I just wanted to give everyone the heads up. Now please enjoy

I do not own!!

Chapter 1

Bella pov

Walking the streets at 2 in the morning was NOT my idea those stupid bitches wanted to play 'Lets ditch Bella' How nice of them I mean what did I ever do to them, nothing I tell you. I no longer 'had a place in there group' since he imprinted. Like that gave them the right to treat me this way. I don't think so did they ever think that he wanted me to be there, not to mention I do have other friends besides him on the rez.

But you know I don't care anymore I'm leaving anyway my days are numbered in this po-dunk little town. Forks can kiss my ass I am going somewhere sunny. Where I don't have to worry about wolves and vampires or how they hate each other. It's not my problem anymore I just can't deal. How can tell someone that you love them that they were the most important person in the world and nothing else matters. Then go and make different plans and everything the next day.

_Flash back_

"_Bella can we talk?" Jake asked._

"_Sure Jake what's wrong you look upset?" I asked. _

"_Bella this isn't going to work I'm so sorry I never met to hurt. I hope that we can still be friends." Jake said._

"_Hold up Jake what are you talking about? Weren't you just yesterday telling me how much you loved me? Weren't you the one talking about how our life was going to be? Wasn't it you begging me to have three kids with you? Was it not or was that some other Jake? What happened after I left for work yesterday Jake, tell me?" I begged. _

"_Listen to me Bella I never ment to hurt you but I am not in love with you I am sorry for all the pain but I can't return your love anymore." Jake said._

"_Jake, tell me what I did so that I can fix please Jake!" I begged. Tears started to stream down my face. _

"_Bella, look, as much as I would like to talk to you I really need to go get ready." _

"_Jake, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled at him. Jake started to shake I knew that he was getting mad and he could change into a wolf and from what happen to Emily I know the outcome could be bad but I just knew that Jake would never hurt me. Yes something happened yesterday but we could get through it we just had to talk about it._

"_Fine Jake I'll leave now but I will be back and we will talk about it. I need to go check on Charlie and I'll be home in an hour so be ready to talk." I started to walk towards my truck when Jake said the words I never wanted to hear._

"_I won't be here when you get back and maybe it would be better if you moved back with Charlie." I stopped dead in my tracks turned to face Jake and when I did I cringed with the look that he had in his eyes. _

_No more were they the bright shiny rays of light that my Jake had no that was gone in their place was cold distant look. It was his eyes that made me realize everything that he said was true that he didn't love me that he didn't want me. There was a sharp pain in my chest it felt like a knife had just been plugged in and ripped back out leavening a big gaping hole._

_I screamed out in agony holding my hand over my chest. I don't know how long I laid there on the ground it could have been hours it could have been days all I knew that I felt like I had no reason to move on. I gave Jake everything I had and he threw me away as though I was yesterday's trash. I felt to strong warm arms wrap around me. Looking into the eyes of the one person that had picked me up was not the one person that could make this better. No I was looking into the eyes of Seth Clearwater. _

"_Come home with me, Bella, you need to speak to Leah." He said. _

_End flashback_

That night I learned about imprinting the one thing Jake never told me about. I found out that Jake went to the bar with the guys and that is where they found her. He imprinted and I was forgotten about. Now because Leah was called back for a pack meeting the girls thought it would be funny to steal my purse and key leaving me behind when I went to the bathroom. I don't understand why they did this to me.

I'm leaving in two days for crying out loud and I am never coming back. I love my father and would do anything for him but I just can't comeback. I know my dad understands but it still hurts that I can't be strong enough to stick around for him. I also know that I will still see my dad.

Sure I was stupid a few years ago when I quit meeting him for visits but that won't happen again. I was pulled out of my thoughts when someone grabbed me from behind. Pulling me into the alley and slamming me into the wall. This can't be happening to me. I was leaving I was saying goodbye. I never got to tell my dad that I loved him one last time.

I don't know why I'm thinking about that there's still a chance I could get away but for some reason I have a feeling deep down in my gut that I will die tonight. I look into my attackers eyes there red. His skin was as white as a sheet he was cold and hard as stone. The words ran out of my mouth before I could say anything "Vampire." it was a whisper but he still heard me.

He stopped dead in his tracks this game gave me a second to think of what I was going to do next. I remember from what Jake told me of the cold ones aka vampires that I couldn't fight him I would just hurt myself and that's not what I needed to do no I needed to think. Before I could think of something he ran his nose down my neck. Taking a quick step back the vampire looked at me and asked what the offensive smell was.

That's when the light bulb went off in my head maybe there was still a chance. "Werewolves." I spoke. With the little steps I was able to give us some more distance this was also giving me time to think of what next to do. For crying out loud I am a cops daughter but I knew that wouldn't faze him but the wolf speak seem to have him thinking.

He didn't know that I was miles away from home and there were no werewolves in the area. God I really wish Leah was here she'd rip that fucker to shred's.

"How many"? He asked.

I said "12 there's always at least 4 on patrol at a time but if they catch the scent of one of you they call for the rest of the pack to come. You still have a chance to get away before they come." He looked to be in thought for a second not even paying any attention to me.

This gave me the opening that I was looking for. I took off running for the near place that was open and had people in it. I was sure that if there was enough that he wouldn't try and kill me with witness around right. As I was running I seen a women heading in the direction that I just left there was no way I could let her walk that way I yelled for her to run there's a crazy guy in the alley.

The women stopped and as I got closer I could see that she was pale and had red eyes. Well fuck me I tired and do a good deed and it comes and bites me in the ass. The women spoke.

"James, are you playing with your food again what have we told you about that." She said.

"Sorry Victoria this one got away from me. Smell her and tell me what you think." She grabbed me roughly by the arm pulling me to her. Taking a whiff of me then scrunching her face.

"Ewe, what's that god awful smell."

"That's not it James said. Now smell the air."

Victoria took a whiff of the air and scrunches her nose again. She looked at James to ask him again but I figured that I would speak so that I could get her as freaked as he was. If this works, I could make it out of this alive and get the hell out of here. I know I should worry about Charlie but he never comes out here to Seattle and maybe just maybe I could scare them off to somewhere else or at least send the pack out here to get rid of them so they don't kill anyone else.

"Werewolves. There are 12 of them. They patrol this area quite often to make sure there are no vampires in the area." I told Victoria looking her dead in the eye trying to convey the real threat.

Victoria hissed at my words I seen the brief flashes of fear run across her eyes that ran across James. Victoria turn to me then asked.

"How do you know them? Have you ever seen them kill a vampire? How many did it take if or when they did?"

"First, I am an imprint which means I am the soul mate to one of the wolves. Second, yes I have seen them kill a vampire before. Third, it only took one but there are always at least 4 on patrol. But most of them show up not long after they find a vampire. You have a chance to walk away now I promise not to say anything if you leave but if you kill me you will have the whole pack after you. They will hunt you till they find you. They can live forever as long as they don't quite phasing. From what I have heard from the legends is that if the imprint is murdered by a cold one that they wolf will live as long as it takes to get revenge."

God I hope this works. I thought to myself. Victoria let go of my arm looking at James again for the second time I have a chance to get away and I take it. I didn't get as far as I hope. Victoria grabbed me from behind pulling flush against her. Turning me around to face her she ran her nose along my neck again and then said the words that I was not counting on.

"I think it will be worth it by the way you smell." Never taking her eyes off of me she speaks to James again.

"James, do you want or her or can I have her."

"Oh I want her but maybe we should take this a few miles away so that I'm not interrupted". Faster than I could blink I was out of victoria's hand and into James arms running somewhere to my death.

**A/N: Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read my story. If you could hit that little button and tell me what think about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **First like to say how sorry I am that it has taken this long for an update. I would also like to thank my friends that have proofed this chapter for me!! Now please enjoy!

**I do not own!**

**Chapter 2**

Leah's POV

Stupid fucking Sam is calling a fucking pack meeting. For what, only god knows, but I am pissed beyond belief. My sister was getting ready to leave the fucking state and I didn't think I'd ever see her again. Then there's the whole part where I left her to go out with that bitch and her little group of whores. Thinking about how much we have in common, both me and Bella have had a hell of a life. It's really fucked up with her story. She knew about the whole werewolf thing and the one important thing that she should have known about is the one thing Jake didn't tell her and then he had enough balls to have us keep our mouths shut. I wanted to tell her but fucking Sam said to let Jake handle it and now look at it. That fucker fucked her up even more.

Don't even get me started on that tramp that he imprinted on. I hate that fucking bitch with a passion. So many times I have came so close to smacking that bitch but one of the pack members always stopped me. I was supposed to go with them and I was planning on beating that bitch's ass, pack be damn. It's not like I asked to turn into a big hairy ass dog. Nope, never had a plan to but fuckin fate had other plans for me. I'll tell you one thing though if she does anything to hurt Bella, I swear I will kill her.

Getting to the top of the cliff where the meetings always took place, everyone was waiting on me. Hey, I'm a bitch and I don't deny it. I am also sending a message on how fucking pissed I am. They better hope I can keep my shit in check or I might just tear into one of their asses if they piss me off anymore. Taking my seat, I look at Sam trying to convey that he needs to get this shit over with. I have plans. Sam starts the meeting by putting me in the spotlight.

"Nice of you to join us, Leah. Glad you decided to show up. We have some important business to tend to tonight and I know some of you want to get home so let's get this started. First off I would like to start with the Bella leaving. How does everyone feel about that? Do you all feel that she will keep our secret after she leaves or do you have any have any concern that she might tell our secret?"

Nope, can't keep my shit in check tonight. Jumping out of my fucking seat, both Jake and Sam look at me. "You have some fucking balls, you cock sucking bastard! How dare you think that Bella would do anything like that to us? You know what? I hope she calls the goddamn dog pound on your fucking asses. Shit, can't you see how broken she is? You all do nothing but continue to hurt her and yet she still loves you all like her family. She's leaving so that she doesn't hurt us anymore. She knows that there are a few of you that want her gone but she knows as long as she is here her family will want her around and so she is leaving so that we don't fight amongst ourselves. Have you even thought about what this is going to do to her? The only people she has left is the pack and Charlie and she is leaving us and Charlie to make you fucking happy and now you want to have a meeting about what to do with her? Well let me tell you something, Sam. If any of you jackasses go anywhere near her to do any harm, I swear I'll fucking kill you. I will destroy anyone that fucking brings harm to her. And it won't be an easy death either. No, it will be the worst. You got that?"

"Now here's what I have to say. If something happens to Bella tonight because of your fucking whore's I swear I will tear each one of them a new ass. You got that? You know what? Fuck you and this fucking pack! I'm gone and don't fucking call me, nor do I want to see you."

Looking around the group I roll my eyes and walk off. Seth, Paul, Jared, Quil, and Embry all followed me from the meeting, leaving the rest of them bastards to stand there and stare. The funny thing is all the major players of the pack are with me, and Sam and Jake are left with lackies. This thought has me dropping to the ground laughing. Looking at the guys, I know they must be thinking that I am crazy so I decided to be nice since they're part of the crew. After telling them what I was thinking, they all started to laugh too. Looking at my watch, I saw that Bella should be coming home in a few so I decided to head over to our house to help her through whatever them bitches put her through tonight.

Taking off my clothes I change into a wolf to run and clear my head and calm down some. Sitting at the edge of the forest line I sat there and waited for Bella to come home. I knew that I was going to have to tell the tribe leaders that I have decided not to be a part of the pack but I will not stop phasing. I will still be a wolf and I will still do my job, but not as a part of the pack. I also need to let them know that I have a few others that have decided to join me as well. So now there will be two packs. Granted, since I have all the major wolves in my pack they will probably try to get us back together but that was not going to happen. Tonight was the last straw for a lot us. I knew that everyone that walked away tonight was getting tired of Jake and Sam. Shit, they could never make up their mind who was going to be alpha from one day to another.

Headlights turned the corner. Changing back to my human form and getting my clothes back on, I knew that Bella was going to need me. I also needed to tell her what was going down with the hole pack thing and knowing Bella, she will blame it all on her when that was not the case. Before I wasn't allowed to tell her about the meeting but now that I have broke from the pack I can tell her everything and she can see that this was a long time coming.

As the car pulled into the driveway, another car pulled in behind it. Walking up to the cars, the girls all jump in surprise. Really, are you kidding me? Did they really believe that I wouldn't be here to pick Bella up after god knows what they have done? Looking around the group of girls, I didn't see Bella anywhere. Ok now I was starting to get pissed. Checking the car to make sure no one else was there, I checked again. Nope, no one was there. Walking back to where Marie was standing, I asked Marie where Bella was. She took a few minutes to come up with a lie. I could tell her heart rate picked up. I know that Jake had told her about my anger issues as they like to call it. I call it not taking bullshit.

She finally speaks. "Bella went home with some guy from the bar and told me to drive to her car back so that we could get home. She told me to tell you that she would call you and that I am supposed to give you her keys so that you can pick her up tomorrow."

As she held out her hand with the keys, I grabbed her wrist, twisting it and slamming her into the car getting close to her ear. l asked. "How dumb do you fucking think I am you stupid bitch? You should never lie to me. I can tell. Now where the fuck is my sister and don't lie to me cause if you do I will not think twice about ripping your fucking head off bitch."

Turning Marie around so that she was looking at me, she started to stutter, then she took a breath and looked at me and said, "You can't do anything to me. I am Jake's imprint and you would hurt yourself in hurting me."

I had to laugh at that. Looking her in the eyes I said, "For one, if that's what Jake told you, then it was a lie, and for two, family trumps imprints and seeing as how Bella is my sister, well I guess that means that I can hurt you without hurting myself. But here's a new flash, so that you know. I no longer belong to Jake and Sam's pack. I started my own tonight so I am going to tell you this and I don't care if you tell Jake or not, but if something happens to my sister, I will fuck your world up. Everything bad that happens to her will happen to you! Now where the fuck is my sister?"

"Leah, let go of Marie now!" Jake yelled at me.

Looking at him, I told him to get the fuck off my yard and that he was not allowed anywhere near here as of tonight. "I am not letting her go till she tells me where my sister is. As you can see, she was not in the car when the car pulled up. Not to mention, she tried to give me some bullshit about Bella going home with some strange guy and we both know that's not true. Bella would never do that. I am also warning you that if anything happens to Bella, Marie here will get the same. So if you really love and want to keep her I guess you better get her to tell me where she is." I told Jake.

Jake looked at Marie and told her to tell me where she is." We don't know where she is. We left her at the bar. We took her purse and car and left her there." Marie said.

The next thing I knew I was being slammed to the ground rolling with Jake in wolf form. Quickly phasing, I shove him off of me going after Marie when Jake knocked me from my path again. I decided to go after Jake first and hurt him enough so that I could go after Marie again. I was going to kill that bitch. Fuck what I said before.

They all knew that the pack was going to make a trip up to Port Angeles in a few days due to some attacks that have caught our attention. Since our families tend to go up there a lot, we needed to make sure that there was no danger for them. Knowing Bella, if there was a vampire up there, she would find it. The girl was a danger magnet. Something was always trying to take the girl down and now she might have found the one thing that would surely do the trick.

Seth told me in my mind that the boys were on their way. I guess they heard what was going on in my mind. I knew I didn't need help. I could take Jake but it was taking too long and I wanted Marie. Then I needed to get the guys together and go get Bella. Lunging at Jake, getting him in the back of the leg, locking my jaws to making sure my teeth cut down to the muscles of his leg. That would slow him down but that wasn't good enough. I needed him to be further away from me so that I had more time with Marie.

Making sure I still had a good grip on his leg, I moved my head to the left and using all my strength, I flung him into a tree slamming his body into a big thick oak tree knocking him out.

Marie screamed jake's name, but she should not worry about him. No, it is herself that she should worry about. When Marie noticed that I was coming after her, Marie took off running. I caught up to Marie quickly, knocking her down and rolling her over I raised my paw. My mind had a flashback of what Sam did to Emily. I knew he felt bad for what he did, but I also knew what he did and what I was about to do were both done out of anger. Yeah Sam phased too close to Emily, but Marie pretty much murdered my sister.

Raising my razor sharp paw, I slashed Marie across the face leaving a nice scar. One that Marie will have to look at every day for the rest of her life. For some unknown reason, I felt relief as my claws dug into Marie's skin. Dragging my claw across her face was powerful. I felt like, for the first time, I was in control of something. Not only that, but I demanded respect and I was going to get it. If they didn't, they would learn.

At that thought, something snapped in me. I could hear everyone's thoughts again but it was like I was listening, but no one could hear me. I remember that Sam once told me that he could hear our thoughts but we didn't always hear his, but only when he wanted us to.

Raising my paw again, getting ready to do the same to the other side, I stopped mid swing. "NO!" It was screamed by the only person that mattered at this point right now, Bella. I knew she would find a damn vampire. There was no way that she would have made it this far walking. I knew Bella would never hitch a ride with some strange guy. I just knew.

Snarling in Marie's face, letting her know that I will be back, I made a command "FIND Bella NOW AND LEAVE THE LEECH FOR ME." Everyone, even Jake, got up and ran into the woods. Even weirder was that Jake didn't even look in Marie's direction. Taking off after the pack we went in search for Bella. I howled. I wanted her to know to hang on. I was on my way.

Peter's POV

Sitting in my home in Texas, bored out of my mind, I didn't know what to do. I was sitting there thinking of something to do. When I got a feeling deep in my gut that I needed to head somewhere, but where was unknown. I decided what the hell? Nothing better to do. Hell, maybe after I get done with my little adventure, I could go see my bother and fuck with him a little bit. Yeah that sounds like a good idea. Too bad I wouldn't be able to surprise him due to his wife's vision but hey, there are many ways to fuck with Jasper.

Getting in my truck, heading to god knows where, I let my mind wander back to the last time it was when I got one of these feelings thinking about it. It was 12 years, 3 months, and 3 days ago. It took me to the forest area in Canada. There was a family that had been attacked by a werewolf. The werewolf had killed the mother and the father. When I had gotten there the werewolf was finishing off the mother, the father was already gone. When the werewolf noticed me, he tried to attack me. I had never been more grateful in my life that I was a trained fighter both in my human life and vampire life. With everything I knew, I would be able to walk away from this encounter.

After I finished tearing the werewolf apart, I looked around. I could hear a heart beat walking over to where the couple laid checking to see if one of them had survived. If so, I was going to have to kill them too, so that they wouldn't change. That was when I noticed that there were some toys for a child. Listening for the heart beat, I followed never getting too close. I needed to keep my secret. I needed to make sure the child was alright and would be safe. I may be a vampire that feeds on blood of humans, but I wouldn't nor have I ever killed a child.

About 10 feet away, I found her. She was sitting on the side of the tree, knees to her chest. Her head was tucked in between her chest and knees. She was crying. I sure hoped that she had someone to take care of her. Walking back to the camp site, I made a call to the ranger to get someone for the girl and her parents. After making the phone call, I took the parts of the werewolf. Heading in the direction of the girl, I waited for the ranger to get close enough. Once I was sure they would find her, I left never looking back.

Now that I think back to it, I wonder what happened to the girl and where she was. Was she taken care of by someone in her family? Was she even alive? Maybe one day I would go in search of the girl and see how she turned out.

Driving down the road, wondering where this little adventure was going to take me, I decided to just sit back and relax and enjoy the ride. After 7 hours of driving, I decide to stop for a hunt. I was getting a little thirsty and just in case, I ended up saving some kid again, that it would be best if I had fed. Who knows what bloody scene I would come across? I stopped in a little town called Port Angeles, at a little bar called the pit stop. Looking at the place, I could see me finding my next meal coming from here. It was a little hole in the wall joint. Walking in the door and heading for the bar, I needed a cover, so I grabbed a beer and walked to a table. There seemed to be some girls there. There were also a few guys that were staring at one girl. I couldn't see who they were talking about but by the plans they were making, I knew right then and there I would be finding dinner very soon.

As they were getting ready to leave, I got ready to get in their place. This made it better that they had a place, which meant that this was not their first time. I knew I would be saving some poor girl tonight. After about five minutes of waiting on dinner to move, they headed to the door. After a friend of their friend returned, I finished pouring my beer out on to the floor to make it look like I had drunk it. Following behind the guy, I listened to what they had to say.

"Dude, you know that chick that called me over to her? Well she told me that they were going to leave that girl, the one we were planning to get to know tonight. Yeah well she told me that they were leaving her behind and that we could do whatever we'd like. She said that she likes to play hard to get but will come around in the end."

One of the guys spoke up next. "Well to tell you the truth, I don't care either way, I am tapping that ass tonight."

I smirked at that because he was so wrong. I watched as they headed down the alley. Following them, I decided to make this quick. Since that girl would be left alone and I was very sure that there are more of these kinds of guys around this area and I would like to make sure that she got home since her friends were ditching her. I would also be letting her know that she needs to get a new set of friends using the ditching as the reason. I couldn't very well tell her their plans. I could see the questions that would come from that.

After draining the last guy, I took care of the bodies and headed out of the alley. I had seen a blonde male vampire running off into the woods with a girl. No, I thought to myself, I have to stop this. There was no way I just killed these three guys just to let a vampire take her. The protectiveness that was flowing through me was strange, almost foreign. I had never felt like this before. I hadn't even seen this girl before, but something in my gut and mind were telling me that I needed to save her. NO! I had to save her. There was no question about it. I had to. A red hair vampire spotted me heading in the direction of the blonde vampire. Stepping in my path, she asked me where I was going. I shoved her out of my way. I had no time for this shit. I had to get to the girl.

The red head pounced on my back trying to stop me from going after her friend. I knew that I was going to have to rip her ass to pieces so that I could get to her. Not wasting any time, I ripped off her arm and leg and threw them into the alley that we were now standing in. I took the other two throwing them in a different direction from the other set. I knew that she would be able to put herself back together but this would give me the time I needed to get to the girl. Letting the red head know that I would be back to finish the rest of her, after I went after her friend.

A/N: HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR! JUST MAYBE THERE MIGHT BE A TEASER IN IT FOR YA!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** First off I am so sorry I thought I would have this out yesterday but I had to wait for the person that edits my story's to have time to look over it and I just got it back. I would also like to thank you all for reviewing and adding me to your alerts and favorite author. It means a great deal to me. Now remember reviews are a good thing no matter what they say and they get me to update faster! They also get you teasers which I always have one for each chapter that I write! Now how about we get to the story and see what's happing. Shall we?

**I DO NOT OWN!**

**Chapter 3**

Bella pov

After 10 minutes of flying, to where I have no idea, all I know is that we were in the woods somewhere. All I could think about was my family, my dad, my mom and Phil. Questions where running through my head. Like how everyone would be after I was gone? Would they be ok? Would they hate me for dying? Not like that was my choice. Would they think I didn't try? I did I really did even though I didn't want to but I knew that I had to at least try for them.

With everything thing that was going through my head I didn't even notice that we had stopped nor did I notice that he was talking to me. I didn't notice when his hand came flying at my face either. Not until his hand smacked me a crossed my face did I notice. Flying through the air from the impact of the blow to my face I wonder what he would accomplish by doing this.

Did he want me to beg for my life? Did he think I would cry? What did he want me to do? James marched towards me looking pissed I was wondering what just crawled up his ass cause I didn't do anything. He took me and ran me into the woods, to god knows where, to eat me and he's mad at me? Well he can screw himself if he thinks that I will beg for my life.

It's not like I want it, I didn't want it when my mom and stepdad Phil were killed and I was left behind. I didn't want it when Jake crushed me. I didn't want it when Marie came in to my life making everything hell for me. I just didn't care anymore, I have been through too much and it never seems to stop. I have begged for something to take me away from this god forsaken world so that I could move on.

To what and to where, I have no clue, but this was not fair in any way, yet I had to stay here and keep taking things. I was broken. There was nothing I or anyone else could do. The therapists that my dad sent me to all gave up and said there was nothing they could do for me and that was when I was 11, and now here I am 21 and had went through another round of therapy just to hear the same thing again.

I'm a lost cause. No one wants to waste their time to help me. No one really cared that I have hurt every day since I was 11. I thought that I had found someone that cared in Jake but I was so wrong. His betrayal sent me back down if not further to the pits of hell I call my life. No one really loved me for me they loved me for what they could get or use me for.

The only person that could even come close to how I felt was Leah and that was only when the whole Jake thing went down. She stood by my side and she tried to help me the best that she could but that wasn't much considering she was still dealing with her issues.

My dad would always love me because I was his daughter but we were never that close after the whole Jake thing because he broke his friendship with Billy Black saying that if that was how he raised his son he didn't want any part of a man like that. I know that with me out of the picture that maybe my dad could rebuild his friendship with Billy.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the rude vampire that likes to play with his food.

"Why won't you beg for your life? Why won't you try to run away? Why are you not saying anything?" He asked shaking me like a rag doll.

I looked him in the eyes and said. "I don't want my life. I have prayed for someone to end it for years. I'm not saying anything because I am waiting on you to eat me!" I yelled at his face. I was getting pissed I wanted to die and he was suppose to give it to me but instead he wants to talk to me and ask me questions. Looking at him as he stands there staring at me, I wait for him to speak. James smirks at me then slams me to the ground. James said that if I wanted to die then he would help me, but that he would not make it easy for me.

Well fine, if he thinks he can break me, make me beg, well he's got another thing coming. Looking him in the eyes I smirked and said, "Bring on the pain. I will not cry nor will I beg." looking James straight in the eyes. I could see the amusement playing in his eyes he had something planed.

This couldn't be good, I thought to myself as James' hand slammed down on my leg. I knew it was broken. I didn't need a doctor to tell but he wasn't finished. Kicking me in the side, he sent me flying through the air towards a tree. Falling to the ground I knew that he wanted me to cry out but I wouldn't. I wanted this. Well not all the pain but if this is what I had to go through to get death, then I would take whatever he could and would give me.

I was in pain. I knew I was dying but I wasn't doing it fast enough and I had a sick bastard playing with me. Bending down James looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"You want to die?" He asked. I nodded my head yes.

James looked me in the eyes and said, "Guess what? You will die, only to wake up in three days as one of my kind. I like you and Victoria is getting kind of used, so I need a new mate and you will be it." James said, laughing at me.

I shook my head no, I didn't want to become of them and I sure as hell didn't want to be his mate, whatever the hell that was. "Oh but I'm not finished sweet girl when you wake up after the three days of burning, I will find your pack of wolves and have you destroy them. Either that, or they destroy you, that still takes them down since you are a part of them are you not?" James asked.

Fear shot through me. I wanted death. I wanted to float in the unknown to leave the earth. No he wanted to change me and make me his. Not only that, he was going to send me after my family. It would either be I killed them or they kill me. Either way, it leaves one of us here to mourn and carry the guilt of killing the other. No I couldn't let this happen. I had to think of something. Where am I? How far from home am I? I had to think of which direction he headed.

Maybe, just maybe, we're closer to the border and in that case maybe there was a wolf that could hear me and could get the others to come. James picked up my arm raising it to his mouth. I screamed for my life; I screamed for the life of my family, I screamed "NO!"

James bit me on the wrist but something or someone knocked him off of me. I could hear growling and what sounded like metal tearing and boulders crashing together. What the hell was going on? As that thought hit my mind I was hit with a fire licking the inside of my wrist. Slowly trying to climb into me threw my veins.

I cried thrashing my head around trying to will the burning to stop. I didn't want to become a vampire. I didn't want to live forever. I wanted to die. I wanted to be at peace for once in my life. I wanted people to stop hurting me. I felt a cold hand on my wrist. I turned my head looking into a set of the most beautiful red eyes I have ever seen.

I knew I should feel fear because he was a cold one. He was a vampire. He had the same color eyes as the one that set the fire that was trying to rage inside my arm but for some reason I couldn't feel the fear. I tried to beg him with my eyes to put an end to my suffering but he seemed to be stuck. The fire in my arm started to get hotter, if that was possible. I let out a whimper that seemed to bring the vampire out of whatever shock he was in.

I looked into his eyes and said, "Please make this stop. I don't want to be a vampire and I don't want to be his mate please make it stop." I was crying at the end of my begging.

A deep voice with a southern drawl spoke. "I don't know if I can stop if I try." he said.

"I don't care as long as I don't become a vampire. I don't care if I die tonight. Just please, don't make me live forever, please!" I was begging and I knew it.

Something that looked like determination flashed across his eyes. With a nod, he raised my wrist to his mouth and started to suck.

To say that I didn't get a little turned on would be an understatement, as those luscious full lips attached to my wrist. Watching as he drank from me, it was so erotic. I watched his Adam's apple went up and down as he swallowed. I couldn't help it; I let out a little moan. Crossing my good leg over my bad, I couldn't be bothered but the pain I was feeling from James' attack. I wanted this vampire in way that I have never wanted anyone.

Rubbing my leg together trying to get some kind of friction, I let out a louder moan. Breaking the vampire out of whatever trance he was in, looking me in the eyes, I couldn't help but to blush bright red. Breaking me out of the staring contest with the vampire was a howl. I knew the wolves were on the way. They heard me.

Fear shot through me at that very thought. I knew that they would not let me explain and this vampire who just saved my life will be murdered. I couldn't let that happen. Looking him in the eyes I said, "You have to go. The wolves are coming. You have to get out of here. Leave the state. They will be out for blood on any vampire that is in this state. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I can't leave you here. You're hurt for one, and for two, the wolves will kill you. I'm not worried about me. I can take care of myself but it is you that I worry about." he said.

"They won't hurt me, they're my family. My sister is a shape shifter that turns into a wolf. They were made to kill vampires and there are 12 of them and one of you. Now please go, I'll be fine."

My head started to spin. I was getting light headed. I think I am about to pass out. The smell of rust was starting to make its way to my nose as the wind started to pick up. Looking at the vampire, I could see the fight he was having with himself in his eyes. We didn't have time for this. I didn't know how much longer I could hold on and I didn't know how much longer it would take the wolves to get here.

"Ok," he said, "but you have to promise me that you will go nowhere with the girls you went out with tonight. They set you up to get raped and be left for dead." My head was spinning more as he spoke I didn't know how much longer I could hang on. "I PROMISE!" Was the last thing I remember as I faded into the darkness.

Peter P.O.V.

"Promise.", that's what she said and now she passed out. I can hear the wolves coming but I am not going far. It's not like they can smell me. I have no scent. I just have to stay out of sight but there was no way I was leaving her. I know that I can't take more than two wolves at a time and I am sure that they wouldn't wait for me to take out one of them at a time. But I would try if I needed to.

Lighting a match and setting that blonde hair vampire on fire, I ran to area that I could see the girl and still be out of eye sight of the wolves. Climbing into the tree. I waited, but not long. Fuck, the red head just ran into the little clearing that the girl laid in. Sniffing around, she noticed the fire. I'm sure she knows who is in that fire. She hasn't noticed the girl yet, so that's good. If those wolves hurry up, they will be able to get to her before she gets the girl.

First thing I need to do is find out the girl's name and then find out everything I can about her. The red head is looking around when her eyes land on the girl. She grabs the girl by the neck and starts to shake her. I think she is trying to wake her up. The girl doesn't wake and her lips are starting to turn blue. I need to get back there to save her. Just as I was about to get out of the trees, a silver wolf runs through the trees leaping at the vampire.

The red head drops the girl trying to defend herself. The vampire tries to swing at the wolf, but the wolf dodges the blow. I don't need my brother's gift to know that the wolf is pissed and is out for blood like the girl said they would be. The vampire seems to be scared. Did the girl warn them of the wolves?

Just then, 4 more wolves all broke through the trees, all of them bigger than the wolf that is fighting the vampire. Two tall Indian boys walked out behind the wolves and ran over to the girl. The younger one, that could be 15 or 16, rushed to her side not caring that there was a fight going on not even 5 feet from him.

"Bella!" He yelled her name touching her cheek. I wanted to growl at him. I didn't want him to touch my Bella. What the hell is wrong with me? What has this girl done to me? She is just a human for crying out loud. There's nothing that special about her.

Well maybe that was a lie. There was, but I didn't want to think about it. Her blood was the best I have ever tasted, and believe me, I have tasted a lot. It was like it was made for me and only me. I don't know what made me stop but something did. Something was telling me that I could harm her. Something was telling me I had to protect her.

Something deep inside me was telling me that I should know why but I just couldn't think about that. All that was running through my mind was the moans that she let out when I was sucking out the venom, her arousal floating in the air, and all I could think about was hovering on top of her and making her mine.

My body wanted her and her body wanted me, begging to me to claim it as mine. Her body was calling me, driving me mad. I wanted to touch it. I was to kiss it. I just wanted it. A whimper brought me out of my thought and they were upon Bella. The boys were lifting her. Everyone stopped and looked at the boys.

The younger one said, "She is still alive. We are taking her to the road. I'll call for an ambulance on the way. We have to get her to the hospital." The sliver went back at the vampire that was now missing an arm and missing a big chunk out of her side. As much as I would love to stay and watch the fight I needed to follow Bella and make sure she was going to be ok.

Leah pov

I started out following the pack but they were to fucking slow and I needed to get to Bella so I sped up, Ignoring their calls and demands for me to slow down and to wait for them. Fuck if they're so worried about me then they needed to get there asses in gear. I didn't have time to waste. As I near the clearing where I could hear Bella's faint heart beat I saw a fucking red headed vampire holding my sister by the neck shaking Bella.

Bella's lips were turning blue. That bitch was trying to choke my sister. Oh this bitch is going to pay and with her life. Grabbing at the left side of her face with my teeth, I ripped it off. The vampire tried to lunge at me but I dodged it. She was quick, but I was quicker. Grabbing her arm getting ready to rip it off, Jake tries to help but I don't need his fucking help nor do I want him anywhere near me.

_Get the fuck away from me Jake I don't need your fucking help go sit._ I commanded in my mind.

Just to make sure there were no interruptions, I let everyone know that this bitch was mine and to heed the warning that if anyone tried to hurt Bella they will get the same fate as this bitch. Grabbing the bitch's leg, I ripped it off. She screamed out in pain. I could see the look of fear in her eyes as I threw it into the fire that was already going.

Huh, that's weird. Why didn't I notice that it was going? I wonder who started it and why the hell does it look like it was built with vampire pieces? For some reason, I don't think she started it. Bella let out a whimper bringing my attention to her. I looked at Seth. I knew that he wouldn't hurt her.

Seth loved Bella just as much as me if not more. Paul was there helping Seth with Bella. Seth told me that he was taking Bella to get help. I nodded my head. I went back to work on the vampire tearing her other arm off and throwing it into the fire, followed by her leg. I then decided to find out what this vampire knew. I would keep her head till I got what I wanted out of her.

I ran back into the woods to change back to human form and to put my clothes on. I walked back out to Sam getting ready to throw the bitch into the fire. I yelled for him to stop. He looked at me. I could tell he wanted to know why I stopped him.

"I'm not running my pack like you run yours. I want answers and only she can give them to me. Now drop that bitch." Sam dropped the bitch but then phased.

Putting his shorts on he turned to me and asked, "What the hell is she going to tell you, Leah. She is a vampire that we caught trying to kill Bella."

"No Sam, there's more to this whole thing and I plan on finding out what. Bella probably won't be awake for a while and if she is will she remember? Who knows what they did to her?"

"They who?" Sam asked.

"You really are fucking blind aren't you?" I asked Sam. "Could you not see the fire going when we fucking got here? Did you not notice that there is no wood in that fire? Did you not notice the fucking purple smoke that was coming from the fire? There was already a vampire in the fucking fire and I want to know who killed him? Something is not right here."

"We're missing something and my pack and I will find out what the fuck it is. Now, Quil, you and Embry take that bitch back to me and Bella's house and watch her. I'm going to the hospital with Bella and I will call you as soon as I know something."

Leaving them all to stand there and look at the fire, I ran hoping to catch up to the guys. I wanted to ride with Bella to the hospital. I wanted her to know that I was there and that she was going to be ok and that she had to keep fighting. God Bella was so strong. If only she would realize it then we could start the healing process. She has been through so much hell that her life makes mine look easy.

When I reached the side of the road, Paul was still standing there. Seth was nowhere to be seen. When I looked to Paul, he pulled me to the side and said that Seth went with Bella to the hospital. He said that Seth put up one hell of a fight with the guy's in the ambulance.

I told Paul where the other guys were and where I was heading and that he could go where ever felt he needed to be. Heading to the hospital, Paul ran with me. All I could think about was Bella and how I almost lost her tonight after what those bitches did. I was going to talk to the council and see what we could do.

This isn't how it's suppose to be. I hate to say this but the imprints should be like Emily not like Marie. Something needed to change and I planned on making these changes. As I walked into the emergency room waiting area, I saw Seth walking, pacing. He looked on the verge of tears.

"God, no, please, no! Bella!" I screamed falling to my knees. I was crying. I was going crazy. I couldn't lose my sister. God please don't take my sister, please, I prayed for the first time. I begged anyone that would listen. I couldn't lose Bella. I didn't care if I had to bring that leech here to the hospital and have her bit Bella I would not lose her.

Seth came over to me wrapping his arm around me. Paul soon came to my side whispering words of comfort to me. Seth started to tell us what happened on the way here. He said that Bella's heart quit beating and they had to shock her and that they just had to twice since she has been here and that's not all, the Cullen's are here too. I heard them call the doctor over the intercom. I think he is the one that is treating Bella.

I had forgotten that the Cullen's were coming to town. They had called to let us know, due to the treaty that we have with them. I needed to speak to him to tell him no matter what the cost, even if he had to bite Bella, to save her life. We would teach Bella their way of feeding so that she would be able to still live with us.

Hell she could be a human drinker and I wouldn't care right now. I could always teach Bella to go after bad people. She could be the avenging angel. I know my mother always told me a story of a woman that would be of a different life and that her soul purpose was to seek evil and destroy it. Walking to the nurse, I asked her to page doctor Cullen.

Carlisle pov

Tonight is my first shift at the hospital here in forks. The rest of the family should be here by the time I get off in the morning. I wonder how busy this hospital could get since it's in a small town. I wasn't supposed to be here till next week but I was called last week and asked if I could come early. After talking with the family, I came and opened the house and got it ready for everyone when they come tomorrow.

I didn't do much, open some windows and remove the covers that we had covering the furniture. I knew that Esme would do everything else when she came in. Looking over a couple case files that were laying on my desk, my pager goes off. There's an emergency coming in.

Walking to the E.R., I wonder what this emergency could be. At this time of night, most people are in bed. As I walked to emergency entrance for the ambulances, I waited with the other doctors and nurses. I heard one of doctors telling one of the nurses that they needed a charge cart ready because the patient had to be shocked on the way here.

So this was serious. Probably someone having a heart attack is what it sounds like to me, so I asked the stats of the patient. 21 female Caucasian……just as the doctor was about to spout the rest off I could hear the ambulance coming it should be here in 2 minutes.

Walking out with everyone else waiting on the ambulance, I was hoping it's not what I thought it was. Because the patient didn't have any history with heart problems and at her last check up she seemed to be in great health but was suffering from depression. Well that's what her chart said.

I hoped she didn't try to commit suicide, but no way was I prepared for what came off the ambulance. There stood a wolf, I could smell that he was from the Quileute reservation, and then came the female patient. She didn't look like she tried to commit suicide but looked to be attacked. It also didn't look like a wolf attack either. I followed the doctors and nurses as they wheeled her to the treatment room.

"She's crashing! Get the crash cart and set it at 350."

"Here doctor", the nurse handed me the paddles.

"CLEAR!" BEEP ….BEEP…. BEEEP….BEEEEEEEEP,"

"Bella!" a girl screamed from the waiting room.

"Charge the paddles to 400. Here doctor."

"CLEAR!" God let's hope this works, I thought, shocking the patient back to life again. We haven't even got to access her injuries yet. She has crashed 3 times, once in the ambulance, and twice here. I know she will need surgery, but I need to get her stable, which I seem to have done.

While waiting to see if she crashes again, I started to look at her when I saw she had been bitten. Just then I heard my phone make the beeping sound to let me know I have a text message. I moved out of the way and opened the phone to see what it said.

*~Carlisle~*

She is not changing. Save her!

*~Alice~*

Walking back over to everyone I got to work.

Leah pov

We've been sitting here for 12 fucking hours. Mom and Charlie have been sitting here almost the whole time. They got here 20 minutes after I had gotten here. No one would talk to me since I wasn't a parent nor was I a blood sibling so I had to wait for Charlie to get here so that I could find something out about Bella.

All we know is that they have gotten her stable and are taking her to surgery. I have yet to speak to the Cullen that works here. Just as I was about to walk back up to the desk to see what was going on, I smelled him turning around. Walking towards him, I stop him before he reaches the family. I wanted to talk to him first.

"How is Bella? Is Bella going to make it? How bad did that leech fuck her up?" He held up his hand as to indicate that he wanted me to stop.

"First I want to talk to you. You're a wolf form the Quileute reservation correct?" he asked.

"Yes, I am. I am the alpha of my pack and Sam Uley is the alpha of the other pack. I'm the one that saved Bella and killed the leech. What's wrong with my sister? Is she ok?" Looking at the Cullen that was standing in front of me, I was starting to lose my patience with this guy which would be bad for him.

"Well then you're the one I need to speak with. Who was the one to suck the venom out of Bella?" He asked. What? What the hell is he talking about?

Looking at him like he was crazy I asked, "What are you talking about? No one sucked out the venom. We didn't know that she had been bitten. When I showed up, a red head had her by the neck choking her. Wait does this mean that Bella will become one of you?"

"No she is not going through the change. Someone, or something, sucked the venom out. I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out who. Unless you want me to call my son here to see if he can get it out of her mind?" I guess he could tell by the look on my face that I didn't understand.

He smiled at me then said. "My son Edward can read minds. He doesn't even need to be in the room. De could be outside in the hall way."

I asked him "How long will she be out?" I didn't want some vampire raping my sister's mind.

Hell, that fucker would rape my mind and I sure the hell didn't want that. I have a vampire hostage and I would hate to have to kill one of them for trying to take her away from me. That reminds me. I could always go home and ask her. I'm sure she knows.

"That's hard to tell. We had to do some major repair to her leg and she has some cracked ribs, a lot of bumps and scratches and bruises, so maybe in a few hours."

"It's fine. We can wait that long but thank you for saving my sister." Letting him walk away to tell Charlie and my mom, I walked to her room.

**A/N:** So what did you think? I could decide who should save Bella some wanted peter and some wanted Seth and Leah too. So I made it to where they both did. Someone asked for longer chapter I hope 14 page and 5,392 word is a good thing. Well at least that's what my word says it is. As always hit that review button and tell me what you think. Just maybe there might be a teaser in it for ya! I have already started chapter 4 should be out soon!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** I'm so sorry this has taken so long to get it out but I have been really busy!! I promise to try and get them out faster. A really big thank you to all of you that sent in reviews, it really helped when I need the motivation. Keep them coming!!! I have also started chapter 5 hoping to have it out soon! And thanks for reading my story means a lot!**

**I do not own!**

**Chapter 4**

**Leah pov**

I'm sitting by Bella's side and it's been two day's since Bella got admitted to the hospital and she has yet to wake up. Two day's that I have waited for Bella to open her eyes. I haven't left Bella's side, not once. Hell, Bella has a bathroom in her room that I would pee in with the door open. No one is allowed in the room unless I am here and I am awake. Not even Charlie. I know he understands with everything that has happened. At least he's the only one I don't growl at.

Hell, I growl at my own mom and brother. The look on Seth's face when I growled at him, It broke my heart. I knew that Seth would never hurt her. I knew Seth would do anything for Bella but I couldn't help it. I knew that I would have to find Seth and talk to him but I just couldn't leave Bella's side. I sent Paul after Seth but Paul said that Seth wouldn't come because he was a danger to Bella. Hell, we were all a danger to Bella. All it would take is for one of us to lose control and no one be there to stop it and she could be hurt.

Bella was always around us saying she knew that we would never hurt her and that we were her family and nothing we could do to her would scare her off. I always thought that was a lie, but after everything that has happened the last couple of years, I thought she would leave but nope the only reason why she is leaving is because Sam, Jake, the tribe and Charlie are making her leave. If I had my way, she would still be here but I also know what the price of Bella staying would be and I don't want anything to happen to my sister. These fuckers have put her through enough and until I can make sure that won't happen again, I have to agree with Charlie but as soon as I knew that she would be safe, I would drag her ass right back here.

I know this is killing Charlie to send his daughter away, but Bella really needed to know that it's not ok for anyone to treat her the way they do. After everything happened last year when she landed in the hospital for three days and two of those days might I add she was a sleep, someone had attacked her. When Bella woke up we tried to find out who did it, but Bella would always tell us she didn't remember but I knew Bella did and that she was protecting them. We were Bella's family and some of them treated her like a welcome mat that laid at their door step. No more will that happen I swear it.

I would not only be demanding my respect as an Alpha of a pack to the tribe, but I would also be demanding Bella's as well and we will show them how to run this shit. Bella has done so many good things for this tribe and it's about damn time they show her the respect that she deserves. Things are changing and I don't care who I have to take down.

The Cullen walked in again to check on Bella. He held his hand out to show he meant no harm to Bella. I tried to calm down. It was getting harder since he said 2 fucking days ago that Bella would wake up in a few hours but it's been 2 fucking god damn days and I was getting scared.

_All these thoughts kept running through my head. What if she doesn't wake up? What if they don't know what the fuck they're talking about? What if Bella was brain dead or something? _

God. I couldn't lose Bella. If Bella didn't wake up by tomorrow, I would be talking to that doctor when no one was around and I would find out why my sister was not waking up! Thinking about the good doctor and the feeling that I was getting, I knew he knew something and that just pissed me right the fuck off.

"Cullen." I said getting his attention. Cullen looked at me and raised his eyebrow. Yes, I know that he told me that I could call him Carlisle but I wasn't feeling that shit.

"When is my sister going to wake up? It's been two fucking days and there's no sign of that changing so tell me when."

"Bella has been through a great deal in such a short time. From what I have read in her medical file, last year she was beaten and was put in a coma for 2 days. I know you want her to wake up but you have to give her time to heal. Her body needs all the rest it can get. You have to remember that she is human, unlike you and I, who can heal rather quickly. She will wake up and by the look of her stats and eyes; she should wake up sometime later tonight or early tomorrow. If you want an exact time, then I will have to ask you and all the other wolves to the hospital so that my daughter Alice could check her future and see when she wakes. Alice cannot see anything right now because she can't see you wolves and you are blocking her vision." Cullen said.

Why did I get the feeling like he wanted us gone for a reason? Maybe it has something to do with this feeling I have had for the past few days. Like someone was outside the hospital waiting, on what I don't know, but something. The Cullen spoke to me, "Leah you must need to get out of here and stretch your legs. I would really like to have Alice to look into the future and see if Bella is going to wake up soon. I'm sure there are things that you could do for about 20 minutes. I promise that she won't even have to come here she just needs you all to leave. I want to make sure whoever sucked out the venom got it all and she is not slowly changing," Cullen said.

Ok that got me. From what I have heard, when you change, it's painful and if they didn't get it all out and there's some still there, she could be changing so slowly and that's even worse.

"Alright, Cullen, I will give 20 minutes and that is it! Do you understand? Now will you tell me how Alice's vision thing works?"

"I will tell you what I can, but there's not much. Alice just focuses on someone and she can see them. Alice can also see different versions of a outcome. It all depends on the person most of the time." Cullen said.

"So like we want Alice to see Bella and she can see her? Say I leave but I forget my phone and decided to come back and get it. She would see that too?"

"Well to your first question the answer is a yes but the second one is a no. Her visions go blank when one of the pack members are involved. We don't understand why it is but she can't see nothing if a wolf is in the picture." Cullen said.

"Ok well my mother said that tribe is wanting to hold a meeting, so I will call her and let her know that I can show up for a few minutes. That should give Alice enough time to get a look and then you are to let me know as soon as you find out."

I write my number on a piece of paper and hand it to him. "Call me and I will come right back. I do not want to leave her unprotected at all but I have to and I am letting you know that in that 20 minutes that I am gone if something happens to her, it happens to you, got it? So you better make sure my sister is safe.

"I promise that your sister will be safe." Cullen said

Peter pov

Once Bella got into the ambulance, I followed at a distance. I knew that Jasper was either here or was on his way. I didn't know how I knew this shit but I just did. Slowing down my pace to walking at human pace, I decided to call my brother. Pulling out my phone and hitting speed dial 1, I waited for him to pick up his end.

"Well hello brother. What do I owe this phone call to?" Jasper asked.

"I was calling wondering where I should met you for a visit. Didn't that lovely wife tell you? She told me that you were coming but when is an unknown answer, as to you haven't made a decision as to when you want to get here. You know Esme would love having you in the house weather you like it or not. She worries about you as does everyone else. But to answer your question we're about 2 hours away from Port Angeles. We're heading to our home in forks. Carlisle is already there. The hospital called and asked him to come early, so he's there but probably at the hospital."

Good that's what I need to know, I thought to myself. "Ok Jasper I need you to let Carlisle know that there is a patient that will be coming to the hospital that has been attacked and bitten by a vampire."

"So we'll be dealing with a newborn is that what your telling me?" Jasper asked.

Now this was going to be the hard part. How was I supposed to tell my brother why I saved that girl when I didn't know that answer myself? "Ummmm, no there will be no newborn. I kind of sucked the venom out and killed the vampire that bit her. Then one of the wolves, which I didn't know was there by the way, killed the vampire's companion. So will you let Carlisle know so he doesn't freak out when he see the bite mark?"

"So let me get this straight you were already in forks when you came up on vampires attacking a human and you killed one of them then a wolf killed the other is that correct?" Jasper asked.

"Well it's something like that. So will you call him and let him know? I will met you at your house to explain everything but you need to get your ass here now. I don't have time to wait around. I need to check on her and make sure she is ok." I said to Jasper.

"Ok peter, but I want the whole story and not the cliff notes version, but all of it! I mean it, this is not like you. Hell this isn't even like us and I want to know we'll see you in 30 minutes." Jasper said hanging up.

Well fuck me! How the hell was I supposed to tell him when I didn't know? Hell maybe he would be able to shed some light as to what the fuck is going on. He was right to a point. This wasn't like me. Although I did save that girl 10 years ago. I can't think about that right now.

Picking up my pace, I knew I had time to get to the hospital and check to see how things were going then make it to the house to talk to jasper. As I got to close to the hospital, I heard Carlisle yelling that someone was crashing. No, I yelled in my mind. Looking up to the heavens above, I know I am a vampire and I have done a lot of things in my life, but for the first time I prayed for it not to be my Bella that was crashing. I prayed that she was in there resting. I prayed that she would walk out of the hospital tomorrow. But who was I kidding? I knew that wouldn't happen no matter who I prayed to and I knew that she wasn't walking out tomorrow. She was hurt so bad. She was so fragile.

As I stood there, Bella's words started to replay in my head. _I don't care you can't stop, I just don't want to live forever. I don't want to be his mate please!_ Those pleading doe eyes were silently asking for death. I knew that she wouldn't come out and ask for it. When she gave up for the second time tonight, I couldn't help but get angry. I saved her. I saved her from those fuckers that wanted to rape her and kill her. I saved her from that asshole that was playing with her. Hell, I even stopped her from changing. I made sure she was safe and she couldn't even fight for her own life! Well you know what? The first chance I get, we will be talking about this. I, peter fucking Whitlock don't run around saving humans and when I do dammit, I expect them to fight alongside me to help to keep their lives.

Who was I kidding? She was the second person that I have ever saved. Why did she want death? Why wasn't she fighting for her life? Hell. when I went out hunting, I have never ran across a person who didn't fight for their life. Hell, the guy's tonight were crying and begging for their lives. The only time she tried to fight was when that guy wanted to change her. She didn't want to live forever but she would live as long as she had to. She didn't fear death. Which in my opion was carzy as fuck! If she didn't want to live, why in the hell didn't she just off herself? Hell, people did it all the time. What kept her here? What kept her from trying? Has she tried?

Just thinking those thoughts was pissing me off. The biggest question was why did I care? For this so called gift that I supposedly have, it sure the hell isn't helping me right now. Maybe I could help you with whatever your thing is brother.

I spun around in my spot, turning to see, and was very pissed off at Jasper. Oh this is not going to end well. I was supposed to met him at the house and I was gone long enough that he was able to come and find me. I was standing here long enough that he was worried and came looking for me. I could tell by the way Alice was standing next to Jasper, trying to calm him down.

Looking at Alice I ask, "Well did she make it? When will she wake up?" Alice then tells me that she can't see anything and that the only way they had found me was by tracking me. Well I am really big shit if they had to track me.

Looking at Jasper, I knew I had to spill it and all of it, even what I was just thinking if I wanted to keep my limbs. After giving him the run down. Jasper stood there smirking at me. I could see the smugness in the way he was standing. Alice on the other hand, had the biggest fucking smile on her face. Jasper walks up and claps me on the back and laughs. Ok I am missing something fucking big because nowhere in my story did I tell a joke. This was not a laughing matter. No way shape or form was this, a laughing matter.

I knew that my comment that was about to run out my mouth could very well end my existence but they were pissing me off, well at least Jasper was pissing me off. Alice stood there looking all knowing. What the fuck is so funny? How was anything that came out my fucking mouth funny? A human a girl, a woman was attacked several times tonight! Death himself has it out for her, as does the world and you fucking stand there and laugh? You know, I thought that you could help me but I see I was wrong. Anyone that could think something like this was funny, well they're just fucked in the head! I can't believe you would think that this was funny. Hell, she couldn't be more then 21 and looks as if she has seen more than you and I, and yet she is still here taking each blow.

Jasper quits laughing and gets serious and asked. "Let me ask you something. Why are you so defensive? Why are you so angry? Peter, really think about it." Jasper said.

This was the fucking question I was just asking myself and I still didn't know the answer. I shrugged my shoulders and Jasper said, "Well let me shed some light but first I want to let you know that nothing that happened tonight was or is funny. I was not laughing at that. I was laughing because all-knowing Peter doesn't know what is right in front of him. If I am right, which I am pretty sure I am, I believe you found your mate tonight Peter. Look at it, you stopped to hunt. You stopped three guys from hurting the girl. Then you were going to give the girl a ride home only to have to chase down a vampire that was going to have her as his dinner. We don't stop others or mess with other meals unless they're somebody important us. Seeing as you were an only child, she couldn't be family. The only other thing that can bring out those kinds of instincts is if it is your mate."

Thinking about everything that Jasper just said, it all clicked. She was beautiful. Those big doe like chocolate eyes, that cute little button nose, those luscious lips that I wanted to take and never let go, Bella's long slender neck that lead to that perfection that was called her body. The need to protect her, the need to save her, the possessiveness at the thought of that asshole venom running threw her veins. If I really thought about it, I knew deep down inside that I wanted mine to be the venom that flowed through Bella veins. Now it makes sence that my mind was calling her mine and why the vampire side wanted to claim her.

Why I was so pissed that she was in there giving up? It was because I wanted her to fight. I wanted her to fight to be with me. This was the reason as to why I didn't even think about Jasper and meeting him at the house. It was the reason why I would be staying here in this spot watching over her till she got out and we could talk. Breaking out of my thoughts, I looked around. Alice and Jasper were no where. My phone beeped. I had a text message.

~Peter~

We understand. Will let everyone know that you won't be around and we'll try to get you in to see her. So make sure that your in control!

~Jasper~

A smile broke on my face. I will be seeing her again. No matter how long I have to stand here, I knew that they would come through. I knew it. All I had to do is byde my time till then.

Leah pov

I waited on Cullen's son to show up to stand guard over Bella, while me and the pack dealt with the shit we needed to. I knew that Cullen couldn't stand watch over Bella since he was a doctor here and was on shift. I couldn't leave a wolf here because that would defeat the purpose of me and the rest that were sitting in the waiting room to leave in the first place. So I asked Cullen if he had any kids that weren't gifted and had good control to stand watch over Bella. Cullen told me that he a son and a daughter that were quite capable of watching Bella and controlling their hunger. That his wife was also not gifted and would be willing to sit with Bella. I told him to have all three of them here by 6:50. I had to be at the pack meeting at 7 but I could be a few minutes late.

I hated the fact that I was depending on the very same creature that put my sister here in the first place but if I really wanted to go there, then I also had to place blame on us wolves. We should have made sure she was safe. We should have made sure the imprints wouldn't harm her. We shouldn't have been fighting when we found out that Bella was stuck god knows where. We should have been looking for her.

So I would give the Cullen's a chance to prove what they have been saying for all these years to (insert tribe name) tribe. If Alice could tell me when Bella would wake up, I would be grateful. Maybe she could help me keep an eye on Bella when she did have to leave.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the knock on the door and the sickly sweet scent of vampires. Looking at the clock, it was only 6:30. They were early. I got up and opened the door. There stood a giant of a man. He was tall and really built. He had brown hair and golden eyes that had a shine to them. He smiled and held out his hand to shake mine. Placing my hand in his, he told me him name. Emmett McCarthy Cullen. Then pointing to his right, he said, "This is my wife and mate Rosalie Hale McCarthy Cullen and this is my mother Esme Marie Cullen. We thought that we would come a little early so that you could met us and you can tell us a little about what happened if you don't mind. We would also be willing to answer any questions you might have."

I looked over the two women. The wife could have been a fucking model. She was tall and had a body that most women would die for. In her eyes, I could see that she would be something fierce if you crossed her. I liked her even though she looked bored as fuck. Oh well that's what you get when you become a leech. The other woman, on the other hand, screamed mother. I could see her little moves trying to get a peck over the best of a man that was her son and around the crack of the door that I had opened. I could tell that she was dying to get in here and see what she could for Bella.

Now that was going to be the one that I knew would be a force to be reckoned with. It was like she already loved Bella and called her one of her own. Well I have news for her if she thought for a second that my mom would bow and let her take claim on Bella, she had another thing coming. My momma was one bad ass when it came to her kids and I knew for a fact that even the wolves feared my momma cause they knew she don't put up with nothing. You were to be held accountable for your actions. She would put anyone in their place. She didn't care who you were or what you were.

I could also see them getting along if it wasn't for her being a leech. She opened the door wider, so that they could step in so we could talk. Thinking about it. I was glad they came early. As they stepped in, I could hear their gasps, even a few growls. Yeah, Bella really looked bad. She was bruised all over. She had cuts and scrapes all over her broken leg that was in a splint resting on top of some pillows to bring the swelling down so that they can put a cast on it. Her arm was in a cast. I have given her a sponge bath and it's really not pretty under that gown. Bella was paler then them, and they were dead.

Esme ran to bellas side and moved a piece of hair that was in Bella's face. She pulled her blanket back to her shoulders, kissing her on her forehead. Then turning to us she asked, "Are you sure they're all dead because I would love to get my hands on them. Look at her. God, I wish I could bring them back from hell just to send them back with more pain."

The other two looked shocked that she said something like that. I guess there momma doesn't talk like that. Emmett spoke next. "What in the hell happened to her? Please tell me that you saved something of one of them to torture."

Now that's my kind of man. Too bad he's with Blondie and is a leech. I could really get to liking this guy. I motion for them to sit down so that I could tell them what happened. When I finished the story it was Blondie that spoke for the first time. "I just want to let you know now that I will be breaking the treaty. That Marie bitch will pay for this shit. Leaving people to get raped is nothing but pure evil and well I have friends that eat scum like her for dinner and I will be taking her to them for their next meal. So if you smell me on your land you know why. Ok?"

That was all she said. Like she wasn't scared of us. "Wait. What did she just say? Did she just say raped? What do you mean raped? Bella was just left at the bar?" I asked.

Blondie looked like a deer caught in the head light of a moving truck that was going 100mph. "Well I heard someone talking about a girl being set up to be raped but by the time I got there to kick there fucking asses they were gone. I was shopping in Port Angeles in the dressing room, so by the time I got out, they were gone. I don't know if it was her or not, I just thought by the way she looking, that this was the girl they were talking about."

I looked at the clock. It was 7 already. I looked back to the Cullen's. "I want to say first, that I really don't trust you, but under the cirumtances, I want you to know that if anything happens to her while under your guard, it will be your asses. Unlike the others, I don't need help. I will rip you to shreds if something happens to her. Bella is my sister in every way. That matters and if anything else happens to her I will lose it. I am barely hanging on now. So please, I beg you, watch her and make sure nothing else happens."

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I went to wipe my eye, but someone had already wiped it. I looked into Emmett's eyes, "Don't worry about Bella. You go deal with what you got to. We'll be here. Just to give you the heads up, I will be making more appearances from now on." Emmett said.

Blondie and Esme were both nodding their heads as to agree with him. Kissing Bella on the forehead and waving good bye to the Cullens, I went in search of Carlisle. I needed him to make sure Bella wasn't raped. Finding his office, I knocked on the door. "Come in." he said.

"Carlisle I need you to run a raped test on Bella. I have just came in to some news that Bella was left so that she could be raped and I need you to run the test. Bella is a virgin, she has never had sex. When well you be able to get the results back?" I asked.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow, probably because I called him by his name, but I needed him to do this and I needed him to tell me. I know by law he can't with the doctor patient privilege, but I was hoping that he would tell me. "Leah when women come in after being attacked like that they always take a rape test but I cannot give you the answer as to the question you seek. I have to wait till Bella wakes up to talk to her and if she gives me the ok, then I can tell who ever she wants me to tell the outcome of the test. Charlie has already asked knowing that I cannot say anything as to the results. I'm sorry Leah, but you will have to wait. Now is there anything else I can help you with?" Carlisle asked.

Shaking my head no, I walk out of the door. Heading out of the hospital, all I could do is hope that Bella wasn't that girl that Rosalie was telling me about. Walking to the woods and taking my clothes off, I phased. I needed to run. Knowing that I will never get that answer as to if she was or wasn't. I needed to get focused on the meeting and what I needed to do. Phasing back and getting my clothes back on, I headed to the meeting room at town hall. I knew I was late but I didn't give a shit. They will run on my time. After everything I just found out they're lucky that I am here and not killing Marie.

Although Blondie's idea was a pretty good one. If there was a leech out there that only feed on the bad guys, then I wouldn't have a problem feeding a leech. That would be too funny thinking about it. I could see the look on Jake's face as the leech bit into Marie only to spit her blood out because it was that fucking bad. God, that would be something to see.

Opening the door to the great fucking room, as I like to call it, the others call it the great room. It holds all our books from our tribes past and only a few have gotten to read them. Looking around the room, everyone was there waiting on me. Oh well, they'll get used to it. Not wanting to be here any longer then I have to be, I stop in the middle of the room. Watch, this is about to piss Billy the fuck off because its always a rule that the chief always starts the meetings. Looking at everyone, I can tell that Billy is waiting on me to sit down. Well he'll be waiting a while.

"Ok listen up. I don't have time to waste. I have to get back to my sister, so here's what's up. I have left the pack and I have started my own. We will still do our job in protecting our people and the great people of forks. I will not stop phasing, I am the new alpha of my pack and I also understand that with my pack having more members and having the advanced ones, I know that we will be called upon more than Sam and Jake's pack. I will get with my pack about each shift and when it will take place."

I was about to speak again when Billy interrupted me."Leah, what are you talking about? What do you mean that you broke from the pack?" Billy asked.

"Just what I said, I defied the alpha. I walked away. I do not follow his orders anymore. Now quit wasting my time old man. Spill it or shut the fuck up. I am so tired of you fucking people. Shit is going to change and you all are going to have to get used to it. I have my own pack and the two jackasses have their own. I will still do my job. I will still protect our people but I will no longer allow anyone to treat Bella the way that they have. She is not a fucking welcome mat that you wipe your fucking feet on. No one, and I mean on one, will put her in danger, or treat her as if she is beneath them. I don't fucking care if they are imprints, pack members or even a member of the fucking tribe. Anyone that fucking does anything to Bella will fucking answer me. You fucking got that Billy?" I sneer his name because he is the one that needs to take this warning.

"Now I don't have time to deal with this shit. I have to get back to my sister, but you all need to think about what you are going to do about Marie and it better be something that will hurt her bad. If not, then I will handle punishment. Now kiss my ass and watch it walk out the fucking door."

Leah, nothing will happen to Marie. What you did tonight was uncalled for and we will be talking about what to do with you!" Billy screamed at me. Just as I was about to say something to what Billy just said I was cut off.

"I don't so Billy. If you even think about touching a hair on my daughters head, I swear you will see where Leah gets her temper from. You will be glad that that you have the wheelchair when I am done with you!" My mother screamed at Billy.

Jake started to shake. I know he hates whenever anyone treats his father with anything but the upmost respect, but I see it like this, you have to give it to get it. Jake jumped in the air and phased. I jumped right at him, phasing myself.

A/N: hit that button and tell me what you think. Thanks you to every that have added me to favorite author story and put me on story alert.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry no teaser this time instead I thought I would treat you to a chapter! Thank you all that have reviewed. I hope you like the chapter!

**I DO NOT OWN!!!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Bella pov**

Blackness surrounded me as I was wondering where I was. Could this be hell? I always thought there would be flames shooting from the cracks in the ground, demons running around with pitch forks poking people with them to get them to move like herds of cattle. Where is the devil? Some say that he was the most beautiful angel there was but then there are the pictures of him being half man and half horse.

I know this couldn't be heaven. I have always pictured it as bunches of puffy clouds, tons of bright shining lights with walls of gold and silver and everything in white. The place would be peaceful and I sure don't feel peaceful. Come to think of it, I don't feel anything. Nothing at all. Where the hell am I? Am I even dead? Did the vampire kill me? Was I still lying in the woods? I tried to move to move my hand. Nope, can't move it. I must be dead. Death finally caught up to me, I see.

Well, it's about damn time! How long have we been doing this song and dance? Let's see, we first met when I was 7 and I almost drowned in the bath tub with a little help. So we have been doing this song and dance for the last 14 years. I guess he must be pissed to be waiting to collect someone and it take over 14 years. I wonder how mad he is. He was the one that chose or sent us to the afterlife, where we were destined for right?

I figured that I would be going to hell after all the problems that I had given him. Hell, maybe he is going to torture me for awhile then send my ass packing to hell. That would be the story of my life. I guess I just sit here and wait for what's in store for me. I wonder how everyone is handing my death. I knew that Charlie had Sue to take care of him. Seth and Leah had each other, but I knew both of them would take it hard. It makes me want to cry knowing that Seth will be upset.

No matter what anyone tells me Seth is my brother, my personal savior. He was my rock and no matter what, he always had my back. Seth may be little and people may think he's too young to be a wolf, but like I tell them, they all changed when they were suppose to. There was a reason why each of them changed when they did. What and why, I don't know, but there is one and who knows, maybe they will find it one day.

Leah, I was also worried about. I know that she will be the strong one. She'll be there to help everyone but I also know that she will be drowning in rage. I know that she will probably blame herself for my death. It wasn't her fault that Sam called a meeting. It wasn't her fault that Marie decided to steal my keys, purse, and car. It wasn't her fault that I was attacked by vampires. None of this is was her fault but I know that she will take the blame.

_Whoa!_

Wha... what the hell was that? Was that a spark that I just felt in my hand? Slowly the warmth of the spark was traveling up my arm. Warmth and comfort started to flow through my body. What the hell was this? Another spark of warmth through my forehead followed by my cheek. What the hell was going on? _ Fight Bella! _ Wha… what the hell? Who was that?_ Come back to me Bella I need you!_ The voice sounded familiar, but it's not a family member. Come on Bella, think, where have we heard this voice from? _You're so strong and brave. _ _It's time to wake up. You made me a promise and you can't keep it if you're still sleeping. Come on baby open those beautiful eyes of yours. I need you! WAKE. UP. NOW. Bella! _The voice growled at me. I sat straight up and turned my head in the direction of the voice and opened my eyes, to stare into bright red eyes!

Peter pov

It's been two today's and there has been no change. Bella still lies in the bed not moving or making a peep. I was starting to get worried that the wolf would not leave but I see that Carlisle was able to persuade her to take a break. I knew that she would leave a little late due to Rose spilling the beans. I knew what she was going to ask Carlisle the same question that I had asked him when he brought me dinner last night and he gave me the same answer too.

From what Carlisle had told me, Bella came into the hospital a lot and from what he has gathered, Bella is very accident prone but the thing is, I don't see anyone being that bad. Bella comes to this hospital at least 2 times a week. Yeah someone is doing something to her and when I find out who they will pay! No one harms my mate and lives to tell the tale.

I reached for my phone knowing Alice would be calling me in a second to let me know that it was clear and when Bella was going to wake.

"Hello Alice," I said picking up my phone. "What have you seen?"

"Peter it's not good. I had two visions. The first vision was that Bella never woke up. She died in that bed in 2 yrs."

"Not an option. What was the other vision?"

"Well, she had been through the change but I see her being attacked by something and then everything goes blank."

"So there's still a chance that she wakes up?" I asked Alice.

"Yes, but I don't know what wakes her up. Whatever it is, it has to happen today." Alice said.

"What do you mean by you can't see what it is that wakes her?"

"I don't know peter I wish I could tell you. It's not because of a wolf coming in the picture. The only thing that I can come up with is that it's Bella. It makes sense because I did not see you getting in the fight in the woods with that vampire and I haven't really been able to see very much since you have been at the hospital." Alice said. "Whatever she has been doing to be able to block me is weakening. That's how I was able to see what I have, and let me tell you peter. They weren't very clear visions. This is all strange. I don't know what to think of it. But hey, you need to get in there to see her, you only have 10 minutes to visit. Carlisle was only able to get a twenty minute window. Sorry, but that's all she would budge on. I have to call Carlisle and tell him what I told you." Alice said.

Hanging up the phone, I made my way to my angel's room. If I have anything to say before I leave that room, I will be looking into those chocolate orbs of hers. I know her room number is room 235 and it's on the third floor. I take the stairs making sure there are no cameras or humans. I fly up the stairs. Through the third floor door, I can hear Esme and Rose talking. I enter without knocking or waiting on anyone to let me in the room or even give me permission.

I walk in the room like I owned the damn place. I didn't care that they all hop in to their protective crouches and start to growl, as long as they didn't attack me, we would all be fine. I didn't have much time left with my angel and I was going to make the best of it.

When my eyes locked on her, I stumbled forward. She was covered in bruises and scratches. She had a cast on her arm, a splint on her legs, all kinds of wires, and tubes all over her body. My cold dead heart shattered in to a million pieces. The only thing I could think was she was so brave and so strong. Bella had faced two vampires and lived to tell the tale. No human could say that.

Walking the rest of the way to her and taking a better look at her. I could see the hand prints they had made on Bella. Every finger print was marked in dark purple bruising. Moving her hair from her face, I had to contain a growl that was building in my chest. There on her left cheek was that fucking bastard's hand print across Bella's face. Clenching my hands into tight fist by my side, I wanted to hit someone or something.

I wanted to bring that asshole back here so that I could properly kick his ass and send him right back to the fiery pits of hell. I reached out for Bella's hand and raised it to my lips where I placed a soft kiss. Looking at my beauty that laid before me, I moved her hair aside and placed a kiss on her forehead. Bending down to her ear, I tell her _"Fight Bella! Come back to me Bella, I need you! You're so strong and brave. It's time to wake up. You made me a promise and you can't keep it if you're still sleeping."_ I wasn't getting anything from Bella, nothing not even a twitch_. "Come on baby, open those beautiful eyes of yours, I need you!"_There was still nothing and the words that Alice said was running through my head. _Whatever wakes her up happens today!_

If she didn't wake up today, she would die and that will not happen. Not when I have just found her. There was no way in hell I was going to give up and not do everything in my power to bring her back to me. WAKE UP! NOW! Bella! I growled at her. That got me more than her just to open her eyes. She gasped, sitting up so quick, I almost didn't have time to move so that Bella wouldn't hurt herself coming up. Bella turned her head in my direction and stared in to my eyes which I was sure by now were back to red.

Anger flashed across those beautiful chocolate brown orbs and then she spoke. "What are you doing here? Do you have a fucking death wish? I told you to leave! My family will kill you if they find you here." Cupping my face in her tiny hands and tears running down her cheeks she asked me, "Why?"

Leah pov

Phasing mid air, I knocked Jake out of the path of my mother. I sent his ass flying in Billy's direction. The look on the old man's face as his over grown mutt of a son came flying at him was too funny. Landing on my feet in front of my mother, I had to make sure that I protected her at all costs. Jake managed not to slam into his father. Instead, he slammed into the wall to the right of his father, and I mean barely. Just an inch to the left and Jake and Billy would have slammed right in to each other.

"Sam stop her! Do something! She is out of control!" Billy screamed at Sam.

"No Billy. It is you and your son that's out of control Billy. My daughter is very much in control." My mother said. Jake started to growl at my mother. I growled even louder and commanded him to sit. What shocked me was that both Jake and Sam sat and I wasn't even talking to Sam. I tested how much control I had on Jake and commanded him to phase and he phased. Billy gasped while Jake sat there and glared at me. Sam was stunned because he didn't even have control over Jake like that.

Jake was able to break the commands of the alpha when he wanted to, since Jake was the birth right alpha. I heard my mother yelling for Seth to get me something to wear out of her office. After me and Seth started to phase, my mother thought it would be best to always keep an outfit for the both of us.

I always thought that it was a crazy idea, but now I am glad because here in a few minutes, I will be leaving to head back to the hospital to be with Bella and I didn't want to have to stop at home just to get a change of clothes. Not to mention the town hall was in the center of our town and I was sure that would raise some suspicion, having a big huge wolf running through town. Taking my clothes from Seth, I turned towards my mother.

My mother told me to go change and to come straight back. There was something that needed to be handled now. I knew better then to argue with my mom. As she told me two weeks ago, I was still old enough to get my ass whooped and would be till the day that she took her last breath.

Yeah, I may turn into a big wolf and kill vampires but I was still scared of my momma. Hell, when sue Clearwater said to do something, it gets done no matter who you were. She would bend your ass right over her knee and whoop you till you called out mercy. After changing back into my clothes I headed back to the great hall.

Sue pov

Leah had just walked out of the room to change. I looked at Billy and his smirking ass. "Billy!" I said. "You know what just happened don't you? I told you this would happen. You have damned this tribe for years allowing things to go unpunished and now look. Oh well, it's your fault and as soon as Leah returns everyone will know." I turned to the pack to let them know that it's ok. I walked over to the book of legends, picked it up and carried it to the podium. I waited for Leah to take her seat. Opening the book I started to read.

The legend of the immortal wolf

(Beta's note the name is pronounced Kah-Lay-Tah-Kah)

QALETAQA-guardian of people, went on a vision quest. Upon his return, Qaletaqa said that he was visited by the great white wolf. He told of the legend of the future that has not been set in stone and may change.

The rightful alpha will reject his birthright to the pack and to the tribe. He will be a disgrace to his ancestors and tribe when he attacks a human. The immortal wolf will phase on that day. He will spill secrets to a pale face. He places the whole tribe in danger by allowing a pale face to know tribe secrets although the pale face is not one to fear.

The pale face will help the immortal wolf mend the tribe when ready to heal. The pale face and Immortal wolf will have a familial bond that goes beyond blood. The bond between the pale face and immortal wolf will be like the imprint. One can't live without the other. The pale face will be mated to a cold one; the cold one will change the pale face to an immortal.

The paleface/cold one and the immortal wolf will join together and become an unstoppable force. Together the immortal wolf and the pale face/cold one will co-chief the tribe. The immortal wolf will be a silver coated, blue eyed, wolf that when in human form will be the most beautiful woman of the tribe. The wolf will imprint on another wolf from the pack, will be a double imprint that will only take place after the wolf takes the rightful place as alpha of the pack and will happen in wolf form.

The pale face will have brown hair and brown eyes as pale as a cold one before going through the transformation. The pale face will be able to survive attacks that no human could. The pale face draws strength from the wolf in order to survive attacks. As long as one lives, so does the other. The immortal and the paleface will live together forever as the last chiefs of the tribe. The wolf will be the last alpha that will be born to the tribe. Together the immortal and the wolf will co-alpha the pack. Together they will be called the immortal wolf.

Looking around, all I saw was nothing but shocked faces.

Leah pov

Holly fucking hell! Me and Bella are going to live forever and run this shit together. Bella is going to be a vampire. This also means that Billy no longer has control of the tribe. The only thing this day is missing is Bella waking up and it would be one of the best days of my life. Wait a minute, does that mean that Jake hurt Bella? I knew that he hurt Bella but I mean he attacked Bella the day I phased. Bella was the reason why I phased into a wolf.

I always knew there was a reason why I felt I had to protect her. This was also the reason why it killed me not to let Bella know what was going on with the tribe and the pack. This was the reason why so many times I almost defied the alpha to tell Bella. This was the reason that I didn't feel any kind of pain when I attacked Marie; I was defending and protecting Bella. The main goal in a wolf is to protect the people and the chief of the tribe and protecting the chief trumps the imprint.

Oh hell yes! Looking over at Jake I was going to rip his ass a new one. He attacked Bella and that will not go unpunished. Just as I was about to jump on Jake, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, not taking my eyes off of Jake.

"Leah, this is Carlisle. I was calling with some good news." Carlisle said.

"What would that be, Carlisle?" I asked.

"Bella just woke up. I thought that I should let you know."

"Ok, thank you Carlisle. I will be on my way right now!" Jumping out of my seat, I said, "Come on Seth. Our sister just woke up. Lets go see her." I yelled, running out of the room.

**A/N:** Ok so tell me what you all think of this chapter. Hummm I wonder what will happen in chapter 6? Well I can tell you this much that I have already started it. Thanks again for all the review and can't wait to see what you think of this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Wow we broke a record on the last chapter! I have never had that many reviews! Since you all are so great I give you chapter 6! Enjoy!

**I do not own!!! S.M. Does!!!**

**Chapter 6**

Bella pov

_Why?_ Looking in to the of my red eyes, knight and shining armor_. Why didn't he eat me? Why didn't he leave? Why was he here in my room? Why the hell did he demand that I wake up?_ I went to wipe the tears away but the vampire got them before I could. Then it dawned on me that Leah and Seth weren't here in the room with me.

Looking around the room, what I saw had me scared and pissed me off at the same time. I was scared because there were more vampires in the room and my family was no where to be seen. Did he call for backup and kill my family? Looking him dead in the eyes I asked "Where the hell are my sister and brother at? What, I try and help you get away and instead of doing that you call for back up and attack my family? Well, if you have done anything to my sister and brother you might as well have let me die out there in the woods. Now tell me what the hell you have done with my family?!"

"Is that any way to treat a person who just saved your life?" Asked the blond vampire that was standing next to the really tall guy. Breaking my gaze form the red eye vampire, I turn my gaze to her and she flinched back. I didn't know why she did that, but I could see the pity forming in her eyes. Not wanting to look into the eyes of yet another person that felt pity for me, I moved my gaze to my hands.

The only thing I could think of was that one of them killed my sister and brother. Leah and Seth were always here when I would wake up in the hospital. Never once have I woken up and them not being there holding my hand waiting on me. They killed my brother and sister. That was the only thing that went through my mind. I screamed out in pain and sorrow. There was no way I could live without either of them. No I wouldn't live without them.

Tears were pouring down my face when I looked in to the red eyed vampires eyes and asked, "Please kill me. I don't want to live anymore. You were supposed to eat me but you stopped and now I am here and you all killed my brother and sister. Please! I'm begging you put me out of my misery. I can't live in this world. They were the only people I had left. Please!!" I begged the red eyed vampire.

The vampire grabbed my face making me look him in the eyes. His face looked cold, his eyes were black, his nose was flaring and he looked enraged. In an eerie, yet clam voice, he spoke, "You listen to me Isabella! No one killed your brother or sister! They are still very much alive and breathing. They had a meeting that they had to attend to so they asked the Cullen's to watch over you to protect you while they were dealing with whatever it was that they had to deal with. Now I never want to hear you ever ask for death again do you understand? I couldn't bear it if something was to happen to you!" His eyes started to soften and so did his facial features as well.

"I will make you a promise here and now. I don't know what has been going on the past few years but it comes to a stop today. No one, and I mean no one, will hurt you again. Do you understand? I am not going anywhere. I will always be here for you and I will protect you with my life. Do you understand me, Isabella?" Nodding my head yes, I knew there was nothing I could say to that. He wasn't listening to me when I told him to leave and to never come back. Then a thought popped in my head. I didn't know his name.

Looking at the red eyed vampire, I asked, "Can I ask what your name is, since you know mine?" That got me a smile that took my breath away "Peter." he said.

He looked at the clock on the wall and he looked kind of sad. "Listen I have to go but I will be back. You must know that I will never be far from you. If you ever need me, just say my name and I will be there." With a kiss to my forehead, I gasped. That was the same spark I felt when I was sleeping. He was gone. Loneliness suddenly washed over me.

I miss peter already and he's only been gone a minute. No! Bella remember what happened last time you were with a mythical creature, that turned out bad! Remember the plan. Go into the woods somewhere and wait for the end. I am nothing but danger, a death sentence waiting to happen. As soon as I can get out of this hospital, I am leaving after what Marie did.

I can't stay here. It's bad enough when the danger comes to me but to be sent to me. She knew my family would find me, she knew there was a threat. It's one thing to try and kill me, to hurt me, but no way in hell is it ok to involve my family. What if Seth or Leah had gotten hurt? Or worse, what if one of them had been killed in a fight? I know I always promised Leah and Seth that I would always be by their side, but this was just getting to dangerous.

Looking up, I asked if anyone had a laptop that I could use. The big tall guy nodded and headed out of the room. I knew what I needed to do and I was going to do it and have it all ready when I left this hospital. I was going to travel a little bit when I left, then settle down. But with everything that has happening, I think it would be best if I skip the traveling and just settle down. If peter really meant what he said, at least I would be getting him away from the death sentence that he seems to have by sticking around.

I know all the legends and I know the Cullen's are animal drinkers. They go against their natural instincts and they seem to be happy with that. I know why my sister would have them here to watch over me if she couldn't do it. I will not make their job any harder then need be.

There was a knock at the door. Two women then sat in the room with me. The brown haired woman got up and went to the door. "Get out of my way leech!" I knew that voice. That was Marie. The brown haired vampire moved out of way thinking that she was no harm when in fact she is the reason I am here.

When Marie got through the door, she ran at me grabbing my hair and yanking my head to look her in the eyes. I could hear the vampires growling. I opened my eyes and held my hand up to stop the vampires from attacking Marie. Marie was Jake's imprint and that could mean a world of trouble if they did something to her.

Jake was the birth right alpha and Billy was the chief. So that gave her free rein to do whatever she wanted to. "Look at me bitch!" Marie screamed in my face.

Opening my eyes, I took a sharp intake of breath. Marie had a big bandage covering the whole left side of her face. She had a black eye and a fat lip and small scratches on the remaining uncovered part of her forehead. What the hell happened to her?

"You see what your fucking sister did to me!?" Marie screamed in my face.

"Lea… Leah did that to you?"

"Isn't that what I said, you fucking retarded bitch!"

"Listen Marie I…" I was cut off by the blond vampire grabbing Marie and pinning her against the wall. Oh god this is getting out of control and fast. The guy vampire walked in and looked shocked. Taking his eyes off of them, he looked at me. I was sure he could tell by my hair that she did something. Shrugging his shoulders, he hands me the laptop and sits at the end of the bed and watches with the rest of us.

"Let go of me bitch!" Marie screamed. The blond just laughed. Pulling Marie's head to the side, exposing her neck, the blond vampire ran her nose along Marie's throat. Oh god, she's not going to eat Marie is she?

"You stink," said the blond vampire. "I don't even know if my friend will eat you! You smell that bad."

The male vampire started to laugh "Rosie, baby, what are you doing to that human?" The male vampire asked.

"Oh nothing Emmett, you haven't met our friend here have you? Well let me introduce you. Emmett this is Marie and Marie this is my husband Emmett. Emmett shot off the bed and glared at Marie. Just as I was about to say something, Leah and Seth busted through the door. So quick that I barely caught it. Both vampires were pushed to the other side of the room.

Seth was standing right beside Leah. Both of them were shaking and a low growl rumbled out of their chests. I was actually scared because the vampires seemed to be pissed that their play time with Marie got cut short. But they both staying in their spots. Leah had her hand around Marie's neck. Marie was gasping for breath and her face was starting to turn from red to a bluish color. Just then the doctor came in. Oh great, just what we needed, someone to witness this.

This would be enough evidence to put Leah in jail for a few days. I could see it now. The news headline:

Chief of police's stepdaughter Attacks!

Today the stepdaughter of the police chief of forks, Charlie Swan, was caught in the hospital room that Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan, was in. Leah Clearwater had her hands around Marie Williamson's neck, choking her. Both Isabella and Marie were attacked last night. Ms. Clearwater continued to choke Marie after the police arrived. The police tried to get Ms. Clearwater to release her hold on Marie but were unable to, so the officer's tazed Ms. Clearwater. Then a shocking thing happened, as was reported in the police reports and officers that had arrived. They said that Ms. Clearwater changed into a big wolf! There were always rumors that the local tribe was a descendent of the wolves but that was never a for sure thing until today. Ms. Clearwater then bit the arresting officer in the behind. I will keep you updated on further details as they come in.

I couldn't help it, I think the pain meds maybe kicking in, but I busted out laughing causing everyone in the room to look at me like I had grown three heads. I tried to stop laughing but the images wouldn't stop playing in my head. That was something Leah would do if it meant that she was protecting me. Trying to stop laughing, I looked at the doctor but that wasn't what caught my attention. No it was who was standing behind the doctor that caught my attention. It was peter standing there with another breath taking smile.

Man this vampire is going to kill me with his smiles one day. I know that's not possible but hey I'm Isabella Swan. Anything is possible when it comes to me. Shape shifters, werewolves, and vampires aren't suppose to be real and yet out of nine people in the room only two of us are human. So yeah dying because of a smile could happen.

I blinked my eyes to break me out of the staring contest that I was having with peter, he winked at me and was gone. Letting out a sigh, I wondered why I felt so at peace when he was around. Like nothing bad could happen when he was around. I shook my head of the thoughts they were dangerous. Remember as soon as you can leave the hospital you leave town. You need to protect everyone from Marie and as long as I am not here she won't be causing trouble.

"You'll pay for this Leah!," Marie screamed. When the hell did Leah let her go? "Jake is taking over as alpha of the pack after what you did to my face. Jake and Billy said that they were going to punish you for this," once again pointing to her face. "Now I am going to tell them about you choking me, you will be lucky if they let you live!"

"Oh hell no!" You can do whatever the fuck you want to me but no one, and I mean no fucking one, threatens my sister!" Thanking god that I didn't have to move very far, I reached out and grabbed Marie's hair wrapping it around my hand a few times then pulling her down to my level.

"You listen to me Marie and you listen good. You can do and say whatever the fuck you want to me but I draw the line when it comes to my family. I better not ever hear you threaten anyone in my family again do you understand? What Leah did to your face will look like a little scratch compared to what I will do, you got me!?" I screamed in her face. "Now you get your nasty smelling ass out of my room before I get up and kick your ass out!"

Rosie and Emmett were cracking up. Both Leah and Seth were hooting and hollering and jumping around like they fucking won the lottery or something. The brown haired vampire had a smile on her face and she seemed proud. Even the damn doctor had a smile on his damn face.

What the hell is wrong with the people? I swear sometimes I live in the twilight zone. "Get the hell out of my way leech," Screamed the only person that I did not want to see or hear.

"Marie!" Jake yelled, rushing towards me only to be blocked by the vampires and Leah and Seth.

I let go of Marie's hair. She rushed to Jakes side and started to cry. "I was so scared Jake, I thought they were going to kill me!" Marie cried. For crying out loud, she was the one that came in my room and started all this shit. Jake started to shake, so did Leah and Seth. I had to stop this before someone got hurt. "Calm down Jake. No one got hurt. Marie came in here a-"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" Jake screamed. He jumped past the barricade that was blocking me from him only to be slammed into the wall by the one and only Peter! I thought _There goes the neighborhood_ as I passed out from the drugs.

Sue pov

"That will never come true Sue." Billy said. I stayed behind to deal with Billy. I knew that he would want to tell me how something was going to go, until I told him otherwise. "We have a treaty and no vampire can bite a human."

"Billy, for one, that was a treaty that was made by our ancestors to the _Cullen's,_ not to every vampire in the world. Not to mention that if Leah and Bella wanted to change that they could. There would be nothing anyone could do. Bella and Leah are the chief and alpha of the pack. What they say goes. They answer to no one, nor do they need anyone's permission to do something."

"I'll find away to stop this from becoming true. The legend said that it could be stopped and I will stop it." Billy said.

"Nothing you do will stop what has already happened Billy. Leah has claimed her right to alpha. You saw that yourself today. I tried to tell you but you would never listen to me. Now we have to wait for Bella and Leah to fix this tribe. It's the only way we'll be able to move on!"

I walked away from Billy before I smacked the shit out of him. I knew that Bella needed to heal and find her mate before she could take her place as chief and alpha of the pack. Well she'll need to become immortal to become alpha. I need to talk to Leah. I think that maybe we should go through with the plan to send Bella away. She will never heal here.

We'll send Seth with her to watch over her and I will help Leah when she needs it till Bella takes her spot. Picking up my phone, I called Charlie to let him know that I was going to stop by and check on Bella. I knew that he was worried sick about Bella and everything that was going on and what has been going on. I knew that when we got the phone call from Seth that Bella had been attacked and was fighting for her life, Charlie broke down.

If he ever lost Bella, it would kill him. Bella was his world; I knew that he still trying to find a way around all the red tape to go after Jake, but here soon that wouldn't be necessary. Bella would get her own justice and some closure. When Bella comes back and takes her place with the tribe, I plan on telling Charlie about the wolves and vampires so that Bella won't have to fake her death or nothing and she can still have her dad. I knew she needed him as much as he needed her.

A/N: Yeah I know you all want to kill me right! Please don't! If you do who will write chapter 7! Yeah I am in the works of chapter 7 right now as we speek! So will we reach 100 reviews this chapter! I only need 35 reviews! How about this if we reach 100 I will give you either something lemony or 2 chapters in on day! So the question is, are you going to make me pay up or what? Can't wait to see what you all thought of this chapter remember to hit that button!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yeah so you guys are awesome! We reached are goal plus some! Not to mention I love the fact that some of you went back to chapters that you didn't review on and reviewed. Thank you all for the reviews they really made my day! Now on with the story!(I guess you will have to read to see what you all got!)

I DO NOT OWN S.M. DOES!!!!  
CHAPTER 7  
Leah pov

Leaving the meeting, I was happy that I now had answers to a lot of my questions. That also brought on a whole new set of questions. No matter what anyone says, I know that Jake attacked Bella the day I changed. Thinking back to the day I changed, I thought that it was because of my dad passing and how angry I was that he left us. Not to mention the hole vampire thing. As a human, I was going to head into the woods to tear that vampire a new one, but now I knew that I was pissed. Bella ended up being the reason and I was ok with that. I mean, I never wanted to be a wolf. Hell, I didn't even believe that they were real till I saw Seth phase.  
Seth and I were sitting in the living room waiting on dad to get back home from hunting with Charlie. They were hunting a wolf that seemed to be running through the woods causing problems with the hikers and campers. Charlie had caught the wolf not far from his house, which was on the border of the woods. He was worried that the wolf would hurt someone. He didn't really get a good look at the wolf, but from what I remembered, Charlie said that it looked dangerous. With it being so close to his house, he was worried about Bella.  
During the hunting trip my dad had a heart attack and they were so deep in the woods that Charlie couldn't get any help. What we didn't know was that my dad had seen a vampire in the woods. After Charlie had left, Sam came over and explained what happened to my mom. They thought we weren't listening, but me and Seth both were. Seth got so mad that he just burst into a wolf right in front of me. I yelled for my mom, both Sam and her came rushing in to see what was happening. Sam was leading Seth out the back door to the woods, to do what I don't know, when I started to shake. My mom was still with me. She was crying. Saying that her baby was too young to change. My mom noticed that I was shaking. My breathing started to get faster, to the point that I was pretty much panting.  
I remembered my mom yelling for Sam. He came running back in wanting to know what was going on. That's when I felt something like someone was hitting me. I knew that it was pissing me off to no end because whoever was doing this, I wanted to punch them back. I was Leah Clearwater and I didn't take anyone's shit. Sam came over to my side. He went to touch me but I punched him sending him flying through the wall. I was pretty much panting when I felt a sharp stabbing pain shoot through my lower region. It was so painful that it sent me to the floor screaming fucking murder. My anger had turned to rage. I was seeing red. The pain wasn't letting up any. Clenching my hands into tight fists, I panted wanting this pain to just stop and go away but it was what felt like a kick to my side that made me phase. Bursting into a wolf, I remember that I looked around. I was so pissed, I wanted to kill someone, anyone. I jumped out the window and took off into the woods. Seth was by my side in an instant. We were running somewhere, to where the pain was getting stronger, but then I was commanded to stop. Something in me told me to keep running. That's what I did till I ran into another wolf which I knew as Jake coming from the area that I was heading.  
That day Bella ended up at the hospital, she was in a coma for 3 months. Me and Seth were always there. We have argued with Jake and Sam so many times that I have lost count. Six months later, my mom and Charlie decided to get married and me and Bella decided to get our own place. Seth moved in not long after saying that he couldn't stand all the lovey dovey stuff, but I think it had a lot to do with everything that was going on with Jake's imprint Marie. Marie was giving Bella a really hard time.  
Pulling out of my thoughts, as the elevator doors opened to Bella's floor, I walked out and started to walk towards Bella's room when Seth asked "Penny for your thoughts?"  
Looking at him, I was about to answer when I heard and smelt Marie. Seth must have noticed and we took off to Bella's room. I busted through the door with Seth hot on my heels. Rosalie had Marie pined up against the wall with Emmett standing next to her. I pushed both of them out of the way and grabbed that bitch by the neck. I was going to kill her and do it slowly at that! This bitch has done too much to Bella and it was stopping. I am the fucking alpha of the pack! I am the fucking chief! What the fuck I say goes and I say this bitch dies!  
I watched as Marie turned red and then a bluish color. It was only adding to the joys I was about to partake in. I was finally going to get rid this piece of shit. I didn't care if I hurt Jake. It didn't matter because I would be doing the same thing to him. Everyone needed to pay attention because these two would be examples of what happens when you fuck with Bella. I was about to squeeze a little tighter on Marie's neck when out of nowhere Bella started to laugh. Looking over at her, I didn't hear anyone say anything funny. I saw that Carlisle came in.  
What did he do that was so funny? Oh lord don't tell me Bella has finally lost her marbles. Not now when I really need her! Letting go of Marie's neck she stumbled to the bed to catch her breath. Checking around the room, they all seemed to be looking at Bella and she seemed to be looking at nothing. I almost wished the mind reader was here just to see what was going on in that mind of hers. Bella seemed to have stopped laughing and now she had this far away look in her eyes.  
Marie broke me out of my musing of wondering what's going on with Bella's head. "You're going to pay for this!" Marie yelled at me.  
Yeah, right! What the hell was she going to do hit me? Shit! I wish! That would be a good laugh to watch as she cried about breaking her hand. Jake is going to take over alpha and something about Billy and Jake punishing me or some shit. Hate to break the bad news, but they can't do shit. I thought to myself. I would let her finish her rant. It would be good to know what those two jackasses were planning. The best way to find that out was to let her finish.  
"Now I am going to tell them about you choking me. You'll be lucky if they let you live!" Marie screamed.  
I was just about to grab her fucking ass and show her that there was nothing that they could do, when I saw Bella move. What the hell!? She shouldn't be moving, for crying out loud. The girl's got broken ribs. Maybe they got her on some of the good pain killers. Bella yanked Marie down to her level and went the fuck off on Marie. For the first time in three years, that we have been dealing with this bitch, I was proud of Bella.  
I would have been much happier that she would do it for herself and not for me but this was a good start. Rose and Emmett were laughing their asses off. Hell, if they were human, I am sure they would have pissed their pants. I knew why they were laughing and hell it was funny. Here's little Bella beaten, bruised, casted and stuck in the bed not able to do anything that she just said she would do. Yet you could smell the fear coming off of Marie. God, I think Marie might shit her pants. But that's good. Maybe from now on she might think twice about doing anything to Bella. Just then I heard Jake yelling at Carlisle to get out of the way.  
Shit! I know this can't be good. Jake looked at me and Seth and then to Bella. Bella still had Marie by the hair. Bella let go of Marie and that stupid bitch ran to him crying and lying as usual. The Cullen's stood with me and Seth to block Jake from Bella. Both me and Seth knew that it's in jakes blood to protect his imprint from harm but Jake also has to keep Bella safe to knowing what she means to me, not to mention, I don't think he was that stupid.  
I wanted to see what Jake would do. I watched him, as he watched me and Seth and the vampires in the room. I could see him trying to get a peek at Bella but we were all standing in the way and there was no way for that to happen. Pushing Marie at me and Seth, he jumped at Bella. I went and jumped after Jake, only to get hit in the head with someone's foot that was flying through the air after Jake. Falling to the ground I heard Bella say "Peter."  
Who in the hell is Peter and what the fuck was that shit? I swear I am going to kick someone's ass if I have a bump on my forehead. BAM! WHAT THE FUCK! Getting up, I looked over to where the noise was coming from. There was someone on top of Jake. I assumed this was Peter? The vampire was raising his fist and repeatedly pounding into Jake.  
Jakes face was all busted up. There was blood all over the floor. God damn, what the hell was he doing? Picking Jake up and grabbing his hair, the vampire yanked Jake's head back and whispered something that only Jake could hear. The vampire then threw Jake into the wall. Watching jake's head bounce off the wall, I tried to figure out what I was supposed to do. One part of me wanted to help Jake, since he is part of the pack. Another part of me was doing the happy dance that someone besides me and Seth wanted Jake dead, and then there was the big part of me that was pissed because it wasn't me that was giving Jake this beating. Although, I have to say that he was doing a good job. Seth was holding back Marie so she didn't get hurt telling Seth to take her out of here so she doesn't get hurt.  
My attention was pulled back to a snapping noise what was coming from the direction of Jake and the vampire. The vampire broke Jake's arm and was just about to break his leg when I was being pushed out of the way by Emmett and Carlisle. Emmett tackled the vampire and Carlisle grabbed Jake and ran out of the room. Esme was right behind Carlisle, I am sure, to help with Jake. Rosalie came to my side and told me that we needed to leave the room. Is this bitch crazy? If she thinks I am going to leave my sister with some crazy psycho vampire she has another thing coming.  
I was trying to get out of her grip, when Emmett came flying at Rosalie and I sending all three of us out the door. Just as I jumped up to head back in there, the door slammed shut. I couldn't believe Esme stopped me.  
"Leah, I know you want to go back in there, but please don't. He won't hurt Bella, he is only protecting her. We are getting our son Jasper to come down here so that we can calm him down." Esme said.  
"Look Esme, thank you for sitting with Bella while I went to the meeting but I am going back in there. That is my sister in there and that is some crazy vampire in there with her with the door shut!" I yelled. Emmett came over and pulled me to look at him.  
"Look Leah, we get it. You are a wolf and you can take care of yourself. We know that you were built and made to deal with our kind, but he isn't just any vampire, he was created for war, to fight, and he has survived thousand of newborns. He's been in a lot of battles and you are just one wolf and it will defiantly take more than 3 or 4 of you to even get anywhere near him when he isn't like this. Hell, I don't think the pack could take him right now. Fighting groups is what he did for a very long time and right now he is protecting Bella. Now I have known this guy for a long time now and I have never seen him like this. Let Jasper come down here and calm him down. We don't need any more attention brought to this area of the hospital. We just happened to be lucky right now that this floor doesn't have a lot of people on it or we would have some explaining to do." Emmett said.  
Looking over at Seth, he nodded his head as to say give him some time to calm down. "Ok fine. I will wait for Jasper to get here, and then I am going in that room no matter what." God, this was killing me. How could this have gotten so out of control so fast?  
It took Jasper 5 minutes to get to the hospital. Looking at the new vampire that was also known as Jasper, I noticed that he had a bunch of crescent shaped marks all over. Walking over to Jasper, I had to know where he got them from.  
"Hey you," I said, getting Jasper's attention. He raised an eyebrow as to ask me what I wanted. "Were you in the vampire war with that guy?" I asked.  
Jasper looked at me and then said. "Yes, I was in the war. That is where I got all these from." He raised his shirt. Jesus fucking Christ! There had to be a couple of hundred crescent shape bit marks all over his side. Hell, some areas were overlapping other bite marks. I knew he was trying to scare me, but I wasn't. I was amazed. I wanted to know more. Like how the hell did he survive? Did it hurt? What was it like? What did he do in the vampire wars? Hell, what were they were even about? But now, I get why Emmett didn't want me to go in there. I looked over and mouthed thank you. He nodded his head and smiled.  
(Beta's Note: Remember He's a country boy.)  
"Look, I know you all want to get back in that room with the girl, but that ain't gon happen any time soon. So why don't you all go somewhere else for right now?" Jasper said, but he was looking right at me.  
"Look, I'm not going that far away from Bella right now so you need a new plan." Everyone seemed to agree with me nodding their heads. Jasper sighed and then spoke again.  
"Ok, fine, don't leave but know this is going to take a lot longer than it has to! Go stand by the elevators and no matter what happens, don't come anywhere near that area! Got it?!" Jasper yelled at us. We all walked off to the end of the hall and watched jasper walk into Bella's room.  
Emmett brought me out of my watching by saying, "Taking a Hostage vampire style, now we send in the negotiator." It was kind of funny. Hell, it would have been hilarious if it wasn't my sister that was the hostage. Growling got my attention again. Looking back at Bella's door, I saw psycho vampire have Jasper by the neck and was growling. Next thing I know, Jasper roared out in pain and came flying back at us. The psycho looked and glared at us or me, hell, I couldn't tell?  
Esme rushed over to Jasper's side as Carlisle did to. Both of them were asking if he was alright. Jasper nodded and stood up. "Look maybe we should just give him some time to calm down and then try a little later. Right now in the state of mind that he's in, it is going to take a fucking army of newborns to get in that room. For one we don't have them, for two we don't want newborns in a hospital, and for three before you even ask, yes I did try to use my gift and as you see that back fired on my ass. How and why, I don't fucking know and to tell you the truth, I don't like it." Jasper said.  
Looking over to my side where Seth was, I was going to ask him what he thought we should do but he wasn't there. I looked up and saw Seth's crazy ass was walking down the hall to the damn crazy vampire. That's all I needed, my sister and brother around that fucker. I'm telling you now, when I catch that fucker on the outside, I am so going to fuck up his world.  
"Seth!" I whisper yelled at him. That brought everyone's attention to the other crazy fucker that I get to call my brother.  
Seth turned around and said, " You all go to the cafeteria or to the doc's office. I got this." with a smile on his face. "Look, you trust me right Leah?" I nodded my head. I did trust him and after that little stunt that I pulled on him when Bella was sleeping, I did owe him. If that psycho bit him, it would kill him.  
"Seth are you sure?"  
"1 million percent sure. We both have something in common.," Raising my eyebrow at Seth he said, "Protecting Bella no matter the cost! Now get the fuck off this floor." Looking at everyone, I noticed that no one made a move to leave the area so I knew that I had to trust Seth and for some reason it felt like I was making the right decision.  
Knowing this, I got everyone's attention "Ok, everyone, since my brother seems to be confident in this maybe we should give in to his request." Jasper spoke up.  
"What happened when you all got bitten?" He asked still rubbing his shoulder where peter had just bitten him.  
"The venom will kill us. It's slow and painful." I answered. This was not helping me at all with letting my little brother walk in that room. I turned around to tell Seth that I was having second thoughts but Seth was nowhere to be seen. I turned and looked at the vampires and they were all as shocked as I was Seth's crazy fucking ass was in that room. Shaking my head, the only thing I could do is follow my brother's request and hope like hell I would see him again. Looking at the Cullen's I said, "Come on, let's give them some space to work this out. I trust my brother and if he says that he can do it, then he will."  
Hitting the button and waiting for the door to open, I prayed to whoever was listening that they watch over Bella and Seth and make sure they walked out ok. Stepping onto the elevator, Carlisle suggested we head to his office and wait for Seth. We all agreed and headed there.

A/N: yeah I know short chapter but I plan on making that up to you all in the next chapter! Soooooo sorry that this took long to get to you all but my editors took forever to get it back to me. chapter8 out soon! Don't forget to hit that button and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Remember ev1 that this story is rated **M** which mean that there is going to be lemons! Are they in this chapter I don't know but they will be in the future. Again thank you all that help reach our goal! In the next chapter there will be a special thank you to all those that reviewed chapter 6! Now read the story!

I DO NOT OWN!!! S.M. DOES!  
CHAPTER 8  
Seth pov  
Watching Jasper get bitten and thrown out the room was adding a little fear to my plan that I had. I shook my head and thought about Bella. That was all I needed to do. I think about her and all the strength I needed would be there. I walked towards the room that had my sister in it with a very pissed and very protective vampire that just bit his brother, his friend. But hey, I was Seth Clearwater, the crazy one out of the bunch.  
I was always doing something crazy and reckless. I remember last year when I wrecked my bike into a tree and flew through two of them. Yeah I fucked myself up but I was better in a day, but during the healing process Bella was all over me. One minute she was yelling at me because I had once again hurt myself, then the next minute she was crying that she was so scared that she would one day lose me to one of my crazy ideas.  
I could see it now. When Bella finds out what I am about to do, she is going to have my ass. But hey, it's worth it. Not to mention, I am supposed to go in that room. Hell, it was better for me going in there than to have Leah go in there because all that would do is start a fight that was bound to get both of them hurt. You don't mess with Leah. All the wolves knew that and she would make sure this new vampire knew too. I was stopped by Leah trying to talk me out of going in there.  
No way in hell! I haven't seen my sister since the day I brought her here and I needed to spend some time with her. Yeah it really did hurt when Leah growled at me when I tried to come and visit. I tried not to take it personal but it still hurt. I stayed away so I didn't have to go through that. When the attention went back off of me, I picked up the pace and went into the room. When I walked in, I had to remember to keep my cool because what I saw was just pissing me off.  
The vampire was standing next to Bella holding Bella's hand and his face was planted in her hair. I remember once my mom told me that vampires have something like imprinting but it was kind of different in some ways but in the end it was the same. The difference was they don't get stuck on stupid and instead of becoming bitches to their imprints they stand strong, but then again that was just a rumor since we never really got the 411 on what happened when a vampire imprints. Hey, that's what I am calling it.  
The vampire's head snaps up in my direction and he starts to show me his sharp teeth and growls at me. Hey, my sister is the only one that gets away with that shit. But keeping my cool I started to walk towards the vampire and say. "Sup major?"  
I continue to walk to Bella's side and sit in the chair on the other side of her bed. The vampire is still growling and showing his teeth but I know what he thinking. It's written on his face. I should know, since it's a look I have came to know so well. Yup he's thinking, 'Is this fucker crazy? Does he have a death wish? He better get the fuck out of here before I bite him!' So since the vampire won't talk, I will answer his unspoken questions. Let's see what we get out of this one.  
"Yup I'm Seth Clearwater, brother to Leah Clearwater and Isabella Swan , aka Bella. I'm the craziest fucker around here and will probably be crazier than anyone you ever meet. Can't die, so I might as well enjoy the ride right? And nope, not leaving. I am going to stay here and when it gets about time, I am going to call my sister Leah to bring me some popcorn so that I can enjoy the show. Which, of course, I will have my own role in. The show won't be as big as yours when Bella wakes up." I laugh, knowing that we were both going to be in so much trouble.  
I could have let him stay in here by himself and take it all but hey, I'm a nice guy and I do like to rile up Bella. Bella's so funny when she gets mad. Bella's a tiger trapped in a human body that's very limited. That thought brought on another fit of laughter that I couldn't contain. I looked at the vampire. He had his eyebrow raised as to question why I was laughing.  
"Hey you get three unspoken questions and I already have an answer to all three of them, so if you have any more questions, you are going to have to tell me your name and ask. As much as I love to hear my voice, I don't really care for the one sided convo's. Those tend to get boring and since we're in a hospital, they could lock you up for that kind of shit and for real, I like my freedom. Then there's the whole thing about me turning into a wolf. That would bring all kinds of questions and drama and who knows what else?" That sent me into thoughts of what would happen if that were to happen. I could just picture Bella and Leah's crazy asses now.  
Bella's plan:  
"Hey dad, you know vampires are real right?" Bella would tell Charlie. Charlie would look and laugh at Bella like she was telling a joke then Bella would be like, "No dad, I'm serious .Yhey're real and the werewolves are too. They protect us from the vampires that come in and drink our blood while were sleeping. See?"  
She moved her hair where she had taken fake vampire teeth and poked herself so hard that she bled so much that it looked real. "The vampire that bit me last night told me that when he comes back that he is going to turn me and we're going to live happily ever after. So daddy, when I get changed by the vampire do you want me to come and change you so that you can live forever too?"  
Bella would look at Charlie with her big doe eyes looking all innocent, sweet, and serious. Charlie would have Bella's ass sitting right next to me in the Looney bin. Then Leah and my mom would come and get Bella out knowing what she did was only to be with me. They would want her leave my crazy ass in there to teach me a lesson but Bella would refuse to leave till I left. So they would have to get us both out.  
Leah's plan  
"Hey sexy." Leah would purr at the nurse dude covering the floor that I was on. "How about I make a deal with you?" Leah would ask the nurse dude swaying her ass and bending over. The nurse dude would just nod his head because he wouldn't be able to say anything under the spell of Leah. Walking up to him rubbing herself on him she would say, "How about I have my friend show you a good time?"  
The nurse, still under Leah's spell would blink and get ready to say something in protest because he would want her but Leah would crush it before he could get the words out of his mouth. "She is just as pretty and she does all kinds of things and she is even willing to try new things." Leah would tell the guy.  
He would agree because he is a pervert like that. If he couldn't have Leah, he would think of her while he was doing her friend. Leah would then tell him, "I want Seth Clearwater and I will have my friend meet you in the bathroom. I will go get her and you go get him." They would both leave and Leah would grab Marie and the dude would grab me and they would meet in the hall way. But before the dude lets me go, he would check to make sure that there was a girl in there. Once he was sure, he would let me go and Bella would be sitting in the getaway car. Once I was in the car, they would drive me off to my new home. A whole 40 feet deep somewhere in the forest where I would live for a couple of months.  
I rolled on the floor laughing my ass off. I couldn't help it, that shit was funny and it was something they would do. The hole is real; by the way, I have visited it once or twice. Oh, good times, good times. Looking up, I saw the vampire standing over me. Thinking I had lost my mind. I haven't. I just have a very creative imagination, or as some say, a very descriptive one.  
Yeah, when the one of the members of the pack is on patrol with me, they have a great time. They are always fighting on who goes with me since it's always boring and I add the entertainment. Getting up and brushing myself off, I walk over to the door to make sure they left, which I saw they did. Walking to my seat, I look at the vampire, "What would happen if they teamed together?"The vamp asked.  
Hmm… I guess I was voicing that shit out loud. "Name?" I asked looking at the vampire.  
"Peter."  
"Well Peter, Bella and Leah have teamed up once and I really don't want to think about that because it still gives me nightmares, along with the rest of the wolves. Just trust me, you don't ever want them to be pissed at you at the same time for the same thing. It never ends well. As to why? You will find twelve 40 feet deep holes all through the forest so when you're hunting be careful. Them bitches are hidden and you never know when you find one. By all means necessary, never let them know your weakness. They will use that shit to the fullest."  
We fell back into silence. After a few minutes, I asked. "You love her don't you?"  
Peter looked at me and then to Bella and said, "Yes, she is what I have been looking for all my life."  
"Bella has been hurt. Her heart was ripped out when Jake left her. You have to give her time. She has been told repeatedly that she is not worthy of love. Even though both of us know's that's so far from the truth. Give her time and she'll come around. Bella's a thinker, so it will take time, but she'll get it." I said to peter.  
"What? No if I hurt her you'll kill me?" Peter asked.  
I looked at peter and asked, "Are you planning on hurting her?"  
"No, I would rather die than hurt her." Peter said.  
"But yes, if you do, I will kill you. Before I do, I'll tell Leah and my mom. That is a combo that you do not want."  
"Is your mom a wolf to?" Peter asked.  
"No, but she'll put the fear of god in you. Yeah my momma is a badass momma and Bella is her baby so you better watch out. She will bend you over her knee and whoop your ass if you fuck up." That got peter to laugh. "Hey, I wasn't trying to be funny here, I am for real on this. My momma told me last week when I was getting my ass whooped that I was never going to be too old to get one. They only gonna stop when she stops breathing and if I needed one that she will find away to give me one." I said.  
Peter laughed some more and said, "I'm not scared your of mom, she's a human and I am a vampire that doesn't scare very easy."  
"Yeah, well, I'm a werewolf that fights and kills vampires and my momma scares the shit out of my whole damn pack. Hell, my sister Leah is even scared of my mom and nothing scares that psycho that I call a sister. The only one not scared of my momma is Bella. Sometimes, I think Bella might be crazy but hey, who am I to judge."  
"Wait you think Bella might be crazy because she doesn't fear your mom?" Peter asked.  
"Hell yes! That's what I am talking about. The first thanksgiving we had together as a family my mom wanted to cook dinner but Bella told her no, that she was going to cook dinner. Bella was the one that cooked for her and Charlie (Bella's dad) and my mom always cooked for us but both of them can cook so there was no way I was going to say anything because it didn't matter. I knew that I would get some good ass food and then pass out afterwards. Leah wouldn't get into the argument because she felt the same as long as there was a turkey on the table, she was fine. That left poor Charlie who ran the hell out of the house saying something about work or some shit.  
"Charlie was the only one that couldn't get out of it so I didn't blame him since it was his house and he was married to my mom and she expected him to be on her side while Bella was his only daughter, his world, and he would never deny her anything. Bella expected him to be on her side too. So after Charlie left, they stood in the kitchen for an hour just staring at each other waiting for the other to back down but neither did so then my mom put her foot down and said that she was cooking dinner. Bella got up in my mom's face and said that she was cooking, putting her foot down too."  
"Well, who made the dinner?" Peter asked.  
"Bella did. She got the puppy dog eyes and the pout going and my mom was a goner. Bella is the one and only person that could stand a chance with my mom, so always be on Bella's good side or she'll let my mom get her hands on you."  
Just as I was about to say something else, the door opened and Peter hopped into a crouch growling and showing his teeth. In walked my momma. My mom took one look at me and then at Peter and waved her hand as if she wasn't fazed by the way he acted. Peter's growl got a little louder the closer my mom got to Bella. I learned a long time ago, I was never to jump in unless I was sure my mom needed my help. She could handle herself.  
My mom looked over and at Peter and said, "Boy, I don't know who you are or why you are in my daughter's room, but I will tell you that you need to stop." Peter didn't stop and moved closer to Bella. I knew he was protecting her. I was also ready to stop Peter just in case he did try and bite my mom.  
"Boy, you like those teeth your showing me?" My mom asked.  
Peter tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrow and then turned to me, "You better answer. You ain't bringing me in this. I'm already in enough trouble as is with Bella." I said to Peter.  
"Yes." Peter answered.  
"Good, and I am assuming you want to keep them right?" Peter nodded his head. "Then get the hell out of my way or I'll whoop your ass so hard that your teeth will fall out from impact." Damn, I couldn't hold my laughter any longer. This shit was to fucking funny. Here is a vampire and a human and I think the human just won the battle.  
"Why the hell are you laughing Seth?" Oh shit!  
"Nothing mom. I was just thinking about something that happened yesterday." I lied.  
"Bullshit now tell me the truth before I give this vampire a preview of what's to happen when you get on my bad side." My mom said. I sighed knowing that I was going to get it later.  
"I told him, well warned him more like it, about you and well he's not scared of you, so he says." My mom turned to him and asked.  
"Who the hell are you anyways and what are you doing in here?" my mom asked.  
"My name is Peter ma'am. I am in here protecting Bella since she was attacked twice today. I promised Bella that I would not allow anyone to hurt her anymore." Peter said.  
"Who the hell attacked Bella?" My mom asked looking at both me and Peter.  
"Mom, when me and Leah got here, Marie had done something to Bella. The vampire that was watching Bella had Marie pinned against the wall and then Bella went off on Marie and then Jake came in and saw that Bella had Marie's hair and lunged at Bella but Peter over here came out of nowhere and saved her and beat the holly hell out of Jake. Jake is somewhere being treated in the hospital. That's why if you look on the other side where peter is, you'll see all kinds of blood and that is also why the room looks so fucked up." I said to my mom, giving her the cliff note version. My mom looked at Peter and walked up to him and hugged Peter.  
"Thank you, Peter, I am glad that you were here to stop that ass from hurting my daughter. But you do understand the danger you just put yourself in?" My mom asked Peter.  
"Ma'am I mean no disrespect but I will deal with anything that dog tries to send my way and if he is lucky, I might let him live. He is already lucky that Emmett and Carlisle were here to stop me."  
One last look at Bella, and nodding her head at Peter, my mom walks out the door with phone in hand. Peter was looking at Bella. He needed to know that when Bella gets released, we're getting the fuck out of here. It's going to be too dangerous for her to stay here.  
"When Bella's released, were leaving. She can't stay here right now. It's too dangerous and she has things that she needs to work on before she can come back." I tell Peter.  
Peter looked at me and asked, "If it's too dangerous for her to be here, then why, after she has worked through her things, are you going to bring her back?" He asked.  
"I can't tell you everything but when it's time for her return, it will be safe. My sister Leah will make sure of it. There's a change going on with our tribe and Bella is a big part of that change and she needs to be healed to do what she was destined to do. I have houses all over the place. Let me know where you would like to go and I will go and open up the house and get it ready for us." Peter said.  
"No, you don't understand Peter. You're not coming with us. It's me and Bella that are going. If you would like, I can keep you updated on where we are and how she is doing but Peter, she not ready for you yet and if you come with us you will push her away. She will never be able to deal with everything with you trying to start some relationship with her. But I can tell you that before we come back here, you will be with us, just not right now." I told Peter.  
I hoped that he understood that I wasn't trying to take Bella from him. It was just that I was doing what I was told. Looking at Peter, I could tell what the next question would be and I would be able to tell him and I am sure that he will understand. "How do you know that I can't help?" Peter asked.  
"You will but not yet. You are a very important key to this whole healing process and you will know when it is time to take your place by Bella's side. When it is your time, I will be able to tell you everything. I really hate having to be like this but the outcome could be bad for Bella and I WILL NOT! Put Bella through any more. I am not trying to take her away from you. I also know that you will say that you won't follow but will and from what I have been told it will be ok as long as you do not show up till it is time." I told Peter.  
"Wait. What do you mean from what you have been told?" Peter asked.  
"Good question. I thought you would never ask. Well, you see, there is a story that is told at our bon fires of the great white wolf. He was the first chief. He was also the first wolf. There was a war that brought a great loss to the great white wolf and he was said to live walking among us, or at least running in the woods. There have been very few that have seen the great wolf. I am one of the very few that have seen him. Hell, I have seen him more than anyone has ever seen him. He leads me in a direction as to how to help the tribe get back on the right path. Bella here is the leader that will lead us down the path when she is ready and we are ready. The great white wolf is very fond of Bella here and he told me that when it is time Bella's love will save her and heal the most important part of Bella. Peter, that is where you come in but only when it is time. Now I can't say anything more so don't ask." I told peter.  
Peter nodded his head and went back to sniffing Bella's hair and whispering to her. I pulled out my phone and started playing bowling on it. Yeah, I know it sucks!!! But hey its free so I can't complain that much and since most of my money goes to my tummy. Thinking about food was star… what the hell is that smell? Taking a deep breath I turn my head and look at Bella and Peter. He was kissing the top of her head. "What the fuck is that smell and what the hell are you doing to my sister?" I yelled at peter.  
"It's called arousal. It happens when a women is attracted to a man. She is giving off pheromones letting the male know that she is attracted to him. Or in layman's terms, she is in heat and is calling her mate to her." Peter said smirking at me.  
"You know what?" I asked Peter.  
"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.  
"SUCK. MY. JABBAWOKIE! BITCH! I know what arousal is but why am I smelling MY SISTER'S AROUSAL?" I yelled at Peter.  
"Why are you asking me? I didn't do anything. I don't have any control over what she is feeling but my best guess is that Bella here is dreaming something good by the smell." Peter said with a big ass grin on his face.  
Yeah that bitch better watch out. I might just smack it right the fuck off his pretty little face. "Look Peter that is my sister and I don't want to be smelling that shit so keep yourself under control." I told Peter barely keeping myself under control.  
"Really Seth. It's not my fault. I swear. I am not doing anything. It's all Bella. Come on this can't be the first time you smelt this from Bella." Peter said but it came out as kind of a question.  
"Yes! It is the first time I have smelt it coming from Bella. Why the hell do you think I asked, dumb ass!?" I said to Peter.  
Just as I was about to say something else to Peter, it started. First it was little moans. Then they started to get louder. Bella was saying god a lot. I was glaring at Peter. He seemed to be enjoying this but I sure the hell wasn't. For crying out loud, this was my sister. There was no way this was ok. Oh god, she just called out his name. Great white wolf, if you are listening to me, will you stop this shit please? There is no way that this is ok. Please, I beg you. I am being scared for life here in this room at this very minute. Oh god, please make this stop! I chanted over and over again trying to drown out the almost screams of my sister getting off in a dream. I was still glaring at Peter when he did the unthinkable……….  
Leah pov  
Sitting in the Carlisle's office, I couldn't help but to worry about Bella and Seth. What if something happened? What if vampire dude decides to have Bella for a snack and when Seth tries to stop him, he bites Seth and kills him? Oh god, how could I have been so stupid? What the hell was I thinking? First I let him go in there and then I leave him on the same floor with a very pissed vampire. God, I am the worst sister in the world. That's it. I was going to go back up there and kick that vampire's ass out of my sister's room.  
I headed out of the office. I was followed by that Jasper dude. He was trying to get me to stop and talk. I wasn't in the mood. I needed to get back up there and nobody was stopping me. I hit the elevator button, waiting on the doors to open. That Jasper dude blocked off the entrance to the stairs trying to stop me from going up them. I would have just kicked his but there were too many humans around and from what I had gathered, Jasper there was still having a little problem with his hunger, as they called it.  
When the doors opened, I was shocked. There stood my mother on the phone talking to Charlie about something. "Ok hunny I will see you in a few minutes then?" My mom asked Charlie. I could hear both sides. I was hoping to find out what they were talking about.  
"Yes, I will be there. Are you sure this is going to be ok? I mean there's the whole tribe thing that always stops the charges from going through?" Charlie asked my mom.  
"Yes, Charlie, as I told you, Leah has taken over as the chief of the tribe and I am sure she will allow the charges on Marie to go through." My mom said to Charlie.  
"Ok then, I will be on my way." Charlie said as he hung up the phone from my mom.  
"So Leah what do you think? Is it ok that I called Charlie to have Marie arrested for the attack on Bella?" My mom asked.  
Wait. How the hell did she know about that and where the hell did she come from? "Mom how did you know about Marie? Where are you coming from?" I asked my mom.  
"Seth told me when I was just up there." my mom said. "So Seth is ok? Bella's fine too? Yes, Leah, Bella and Seth are both fine. Bella is being protected by both Seth and Peter." my mom said.  
"Who the hell is Peter?" I asked.  
"Peter is the guy upstairs with Seth and Bella, you know." My mom was not saying the name out loud due to the fact that two people just got on. Nodding my head, I showed her I understood. We got off and went to the front desk where my mother talked to the lady at the desk and all I could think was that my mom was in that room too and she walked out so I guess Seth was able to do something that no one else could do. Now I felt bad thinking that Seth couldn't handle what was going on. When am I going to trust that maybe Seth could handle things on his own? You never will sweetheart. Seth will always need you but you also have to let him do what he does best. Bella has always been Seth's main priority. She always has and always will be, just like protecting you is his priority but right now. Bella needs him more and you are quite capable of taking care of yourself.  
"Leah, I was wanting to talk to you about Bella and Seth. I was hoping you would agree to letting him go with Bella when she leaves, which she will be when she is released. It's going to be too dangerous for her here and this is what you are suppose to be doing clearing the way for her." I knew that my mind was made up about Bella leaving but I was still struggling with who to send with her but my mom was right, there's no one better then Seth. I knew that he would protect Bella and also help her get through the latest round.  
"No mom, there was no problem. I was actually thinking that maybe Seth should go too. You know he won't be any good here with Bella being gone. He'll do nothing but worry till one of us let him go. So yeah, that's the plan when Bella leaves the hospital her and Seth leave and we'll call them when it's time to come back. Sounds good?" I said looking at my mom.  
She smiled and nodded her head. Now we're off to find Marie and wait for Charlie. God, this is going to be fun to see the look on her face when Charlie puts those cuffs on her. I know that will make Charlie a semi happy man. He would be full blown happy if he could arrest Jake but there are a lot of reasons why he couldn't. First one being that he is in surgery right now! Yeah vampire dude really fucked him up.  
~ LEMONS! ~ LEMONS! ~ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 PLEASE STOP READING~ LEMONS! ~LEMONS!!!!!!!!!~

**Bella pov **

"I hate you Bella! You are not worth the air you take from this world! I wish you would just die!" Marie screamed at me. "Jake's going to kill you! He is going to rid you from this world once and for all!" Marie screamed even louder.

Jake jumps at me and is knocked out of the way by peter. As Peter fist makes contact with jakes face, Peter roars "**MINE"! **Peter repeats this over and over till a big booming sound makes me scream. Peter stops and turns to me. Eyes black as coal, nose flaring and Peter is panting. The clouds can no longer hold the rain at bay. Bursting from its prison, the rain falls, soaking both me and Peter.

I blink my eyes and Peter is standing before me, his eyes were blazing with lust and desire. My panties were damping with wetness just from this man's stare. Peter never once broke eye contact with me. Raising his hand to brush hair that was blown in my face, Peter's lips came crashing down on mine. His tongue brushed across my bottom lip and demand entrance. I gladly allowed Peter the entrance that he seeks. This kiss was heated. It was passion in the most purest form. This kiss was relaying all the unspoken words. This kiss was nothing but pure need and lust.

I tangle my fingers in peters hair trying to pull him closer. I needed Peter closer. I needed Peter like I have never needed another. I needed to feel his body on mine. I needed peter inside of me. That was the only way to reach this closeness that I seek. I knew that as long as I was with peter, I would always be safe and loved. This thought only fueled my lust and desire for the god that stood here holding me.

Breaking the kiss to pull in some much needed air, I reach up and yank his shirt open, sending buttons flying all over the place. Peters lips came crashing down on mine. Not breaking from my path, I reach down and undid his belt followed by the button to his pants and zipper. Just as I was about to get my destination, Peter stops me and pulls back a little. I started to panic. Maybe he didn't want me the way I wanted him. But that was all put to rest when the ripping sound pulled me from that thought. Looking down my shirt had disappeared peter removing my bra. Before I picked back up to what I was doing, I pushed his pants down, his hard length popping out as his pants fell to the ground.

Taking one look at his hard length, my wetness was running down my leg like a stream. I had to have him. The ache between my legs could no longer wait. I needed him inside of me now! My mind demanded and I followed, moaning out peters name. I saw his length twitch. He needed me as much as I need him.

Between kisses I was able to get out, "Peter, I need you." And that was all that needed to be said. Peter lifted me and my legs went around his waist. Sliding me on to his length, I couldn't help but let out a moan. I was finally home. Grabbing peters hair, I pulled his lips back to mine. Gasping as peter went deeper, I couldn't help but yell out his name. Oh god, this was good. I wanted to never leave this spot. Never wanted him to leave me. I was at peace and for once in my life, I was happy.

I started to feel the tightening in my stomach. Panting, I was able to get out, "Peter, I'm gonna cummm."

Picking up his pace, I was trying to hold out for him. I wanted him to cum with me. I wanted Peter to claim me as his and no one else's. I was his forever. I wanted to live to be his. "Bit… Oh god! Oh god! Me!…. oh god oh god Peter! Cum now Isabella!" Peter commanded as his teeth sank into my neck sending me into the bright lights.

A/N: yeah so ummmm…. Ok yeah was the first lemon of the story I know not very good right will that because Bella doesn't really know what to expect. You will soon find out! Since we reached our goal and then some I gave you both a double chapters and a lemon. Thank you all so much it means a lot that you all like or love this story I am really trying my best here and your review give me the motivation that I need sometime! You're so great! As always hit that button and tell me what you think! There might be a teaser for ya!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Ok have I told you guys how awesome you are? Wow there were a lot of reviews this last chapter! There is still 2 min before midnite so I should make the goal that I had set.**

**I DO NOT OWN! I WISH THEN I COULD HAVE PETER! YUMMY! **

**CHAPTER 9**

Peter pov

Bella just asked me to end her life. Did she hit her head a little too hard or something? Does she not remember the other night I SAVED HER LIFE!? There was no way was I going to take it. Then it hit me. I didn't realize that she would think that something had happen to her family. I felt hurt that she would think I could do something like to her, but then again she didn't know who I was.

After our little conversation, I looked at the clock and knew my time was up and that I needed to move to my new hiding spot. No way was I going to be able to be outside standing in the woods that far from her. Not when she needed me. I walked across the hall to the empty room. This is where I would sit and make sure that Bella was protected. It killed me not to be in the same room but with everything going on. Bella didn't need the added stress of what her family might do. Anger washed over when some chick named Marie busted in Bella's room.

Just as I was about to go in there and drain the filthy bitch for talking to Bella that way, I heard Rose slamming her against the wall. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Rose told that girl that_ I_ wouldn't even eat her. Oh how wrong Rose was. No matter how bad they tasted, if they fucked with my mate, I would drain them with no problem. I would also make it painful at that.

I could either give an easy death, or a very painful death. If I got the chance to get her, it would be very painful. I was Peter Whitlock, one of the most feared vampires in the world. That bitch in that room would soon fear me. I would be her worst nightmare. Freddy and Jason ain't got nothin on me when it comes to bringing fear among humans. Yes, I have a very dark past, but I have come to accept it and make myself a better man because of it.

The sound of bells brought me back to the present. I had to see what was so funny. Standing behind Carlisle, I peeked over his shoulder. Bella sat there laughing at what? No one seemed to know by the way everyone was looking at her. Bella sat there in the middle of her bed looking so broken, yet there was a little light trying to find its way to the surface of her eyes. Bella looked like an angel sent down from heaven just for me.

I couldn't believe that I was graced with her presence. I would never take her for granted. Bella would be treated like the angel she was and if anyone tried to hurt her, I would kill them. I heard the elevator come to a stop on this floor so I had to leave my angel but I had a feelin that somethin' bad was gonna happen so I stood close to the door and waited.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY LEECH!" A man yelled. Well I saw that this guy might be a problem. He never said anything, but I could hear that bitch Marie lie to who she called Jake. It slammed into me like a freight train. Bella was in danger. Not waiting a millisecond later, I saw that fucker jump at my angel. I saw red. This fucker was going to die.

Slowly and painfully I went after him. When I was finished with him, I was gonna drain that bitch! Oh wait, maybe I will have him on his death bed and make him watch as I drain that bitch of his. There would be nothin he could do.

Knocking him into the wall, I watch as his head bounced off the wall. Pushing him to the floor, I slammed my fist into his face. I heard a sickenin crack. The monster in me rejoiced in joy at that sound. I repeated this move several times. Sending a very powerful blow, that not even a vampire could handle, to the chest, I could hear his ribs shattering. The shock of the blow to the chest sent waves to his heart. I could hear it missing the beats that it should be making.

I yanked him off the ground and I pulled him by his hair and I made him look at my sleeping angel because this would be the last time he would ever get to lay eyes on the most beautiful creature that walked this world.

Pulling my lips to his ear I whispered in his ear. "See that angel there? The one you just tried to attack? That right there is a beautiful angel and you will go to hell for what you just tried to do and I will be the one to send you there, but not before I send that bitch of yours first." That got the fucker to try and fight back, but it was too late. It was too late when my hands first touched him. It was too fucking late when he made the decision to attack my angel.

Breaking his arm and leg, the bastard fell to the floor just as I was about to slam my fist into his face again. Someone attacked me from behind restraining my arms. This did not stop me from my goal. I slammed my foot down on his chest. What bones were left was now crushed. Just as I was about to deliver another blow to his head, he was gone. This sent me into another fit of rage. Flinging the fucker on my back toward the door, I checked the room. No one was in here. Good. Cause no one was gonna to be allowed in here.

I will not leave her side and no one will try to hurt her again. Walking to the door to shut it, I see the girl that has kept me from my angel. I slammed the door in her face. I wanted her to feel like I did. Not knowing how my angel was doing drove me insane. A whimper broke me out of my thoughts. My eyes went straight to the person who made that noise. Rushing to her side, I grabbed her hand holding it in mine burying my nose in her hair. Repeating over and over that she was safe and that no one would ever hurt her again. She seemed to have calmed down.

I could hear footsteps coming to the door. I released my hold on Bella's hand. I got into my crouch. I would protect her with my last breath. I knew what ever was coming at the door was dangerous and I knew that I had to be prepared for anything. As soon as the door opened, I jumped and attacked grabbing the fucker off guard. Grabbing him by the neck, I bit his neck and sent his ass back to where ever he came from.

Walking back to my angel's room, I slammed the door shut, growling at them all as a warning growl not to come near this room if they treasured their lives. Thinking it was safe, I lost my self in the scent of my angel. I heard the door shut quickly. Looking up I saw the boy that had risked his life to go to Bella when the red head and the wolf were fighting. I really didn't want to hurt him because of what he did to save her life so I gave him a warning growl to leave.

The crazy fucker looked at me and said. "Sup major?" Then walked right over to the chair on the other side of the bed and sat down. The crazy kid just ignored my growling and acted like it was nothing. The only things that were running threw my head were; _Was this kid crazy? Was he looking to meet his end today? _My patients are running very thin! I am trying really hard not to jump over this bed and kick his ass and send him knocking on death's door. He needs to leave now!

The kid answered all my unspoken questions. So this kid was Bella's brother. He was the one that Bella was so worried about when she woke up. I knew then and there that I couldn't do anything to the Seth. There is no way I could harm my angel and I know without a doubt that if I hurt or killed him that I would kill my angel and that was not going to happen. Seth went on a rant about being locked up for talking to himself which if you really think about it that might not be a bad idea for him. Hell, I wasn't even listening to half the stuff he was talking about.

I started to listen as he started to talk about Bella. I wanted to know everything pertaining to her and he seemed to know a lot about her. As he finished his lil' talk about the two girls and what they would do, I could see 1) That both of them loved this kid a lot and would do anything for him 2) He was indeed a crazy little fucker, and 3) That the kid was funny. I had to give it to him.

God, I would love to see Edward after he read that kids mind. He might actually stop. It also seemed like that Leah chick had the same feelings towards that bitch as I did. I could see us getting along. Asking Seth what would happen if they would both joined together, fear flashed across his eyes. _Hmmm what was that about?_ He told me I didn't want to know and said something about some hole in the woods. Note to self: when you get the chance, ask Bella about the holes.

I decided that I should get to know the kid. Since he loved Bella and Bella loved him, it would be good to not hate each other. I would have to work on that with Leah too. For some unknown reason, I just knew that I had to. After everything that has happened, who was I to say no? Seth gets in a rant about his mother and how Bella was the only one that wasn't afraid of her. I asked if his mother was a wolf too since both Seth and his sister were wolves. Seth said no and that his mother still had all the wolves of their pack scared of her. Well the only thing I could think was that there was no reason for them to be scared of her.

Looking at Seth I said. "I'm not scared your of mom. She's a human and I am a vampire that doesn't scare very easy?" I was really beginning to think the boy was loosin it. Then he said something about my angel being crazy I had to ask to make sure. "Wait you think Bella might be crazy because she doesn't fear your mom?"

"Hell yes!" Seth said then went into some rant about thanksgiving. When all I thought was my angel should never fear anyone or anything. She doesn't need to now. I will always be here to protect her.

Still listening to Seth tell his story, I couldn't help but wonder who made this dinner so I asked. "Well, who made the dinner?"

"Bella did. She got the puppy dog eyes and the pout going and my mom was a goner. Bella is the one and only person that could stand a chance with my mom, so always be on Bella's good side or she'll let my mom get her hands on you." Seth said.

The door opened and a woman walked in. I was down in my crouch but seemed not to care. Hell, in fact she started to talk to me. "Boy, I don't know who you are or why you are in my daughter's room, but I will tell you that you need to stop looking like that." I moved closer to Bella never taking my eyes off this crazy human.

I growled more when I would see her eyes land on my Bella. She was still moving over to the bed letting my growl get louder and deeper. This shit was pissing me the fuck off.

"Boy, you like those teeth your showing me?" the women asked. I looked over at Seth as to ask if she was for real?

"You better answer. You ain't bringing me in this. I'm already in enough trouble as is with Bella." Seth said.

Looking at the crazy lady I said, "Yes."

"Good, and I am assuming you want to keep them right?" I wanted to know what she was getting at so I nodded my head. "Then get the hell out of my way or I'll whoop your ass so hard that your teeth will fall out from impact." At this Seth started to laugh. Wait, did she just threaten me? _Who_ _the hell does she think she is?_ I wanted nothing more then to throw this lady out the door but something was telling me not to. I listened to the women threaten to give me a show.

Then the women turn back to me. "Who the hell are you anyways and what are you doing in here?"

I looked at the women and said, "My name is Peter ma'am. I am in here protectin Bella since she was attacked twice today. I promised Bella that I would not allow anyone to hurt her anymore."

"Who the hell attacked Bella?" the women asked. I let Seth handle that since he knew who they were. Holding her hand, I buried my nose in Bella's hair. I would never get tired of her scent. It's like I needed it to breathe even though I didn't need to. I looked up when I heard movement.

"Thank you, Peter. I am glad that you were here to stop that ass from hurting my daughter, But you do understand the danger you just put yourself in?" the women said as she hugged me.

Looking at her I said, "Ma'am I mean no disrespect but I will deal with anythin that dog tries to send my way and if he is lucky, I might let him live. He is already lucky that Emmett and Carlisle were here to stop me." She took one look at me and Bella and nodded her head. I could see the look in her eyes. She knew that I would keep my word. She walked out the door with her phone and I went back to Bella.

Seth brought my attention to a conversation that he needed to tell me. I could tell by the way he was acting he wanted to tell me but was worried on how I would react. I listened to Seth tell me that when Bella got released from the hospital that they were leaving. I was fine with this we could go anywhere. I have homes all over the place. Yes, I was a nomad. I didn't belong to a coven but that didn't mean that I don't like to have somewhere to stay when I just wanted to settle for a while.

I love to travel but when you have all the time in the world, you don't know where to go. So I like to take trips every 20 years to see how much has changed. Wait! What did he just say? I'm not going! Is this kid crazy? Like hell I am leavening my mate! Not now that I have found her! Nothing will separate us now! I continued to listen to Seth before I let him know what was gonna to happen. Now he's talkin about it would be bad for Bella and that she needed to heal. Well no shit Sherlock! She needs to heal. For crying out loud, she was attacked by 2 Vampires and lives to tell the tale.

Then you add the attacks by the human and the wolf. Then he says the one thing that stops this little rant that I am having with myself. Yes, I talk to myself. Hell, I have been alone for a long time and with no one to talk to, it get's kind of lonely. Seth says that Jake ripped her heart out. Well now I really am gonna to kill this fucker when I find him.

Why do I have this feelin that's not all that she needs to heal from? Like there's a lot more and that was only a little smidge of information that I will be gettin for now. I knew my angel was strong but maybe more so then I thought. Wait! What the fuck is he talking about? What does he mean by he's being told?

Looking at Seth I asked, "Wait. What do you mean? From what you have been told?" Seth then tells me about a story of his people and their maker. Tells me how he has seen and talked to this wolf more than anyone. Seth then tells me that my angel is special and that she is going to lead them and that this wolf is very fond of my angel. Pullin Bella a little closer to me, all I could think was that she was mine and that fucker better get the fuck on. Seth said that the wolf tells him that when Bella starts to heal, that I would have to heal the most important part of her.

I was happy that this wolf knows that she mine and I will tell everyone I will not share my angel. She is mine! Seth finishes with what he needed to tell me and I went back to my Bella. Telling her that she is safe and loved and that I was here now to take care of her. Bella would know nothing but happiness now. Kissing Bella on her head and rubbing circles on the back of her hand, I went to breathe in Bella's scent when another scent hit me full force.

Seth jumps up and yells, "What the fuck is that smell and what the hell are you doing to my sister?" Is he kidding me? For real? He's a wolf and Bella's brother and he should know this sent but I decided to tell him.

"It's called arousal. It happens when a women is attracted to a man. She is giving off pheromones letting the male know that she is attracted to him. Or in layman's terms, she is in heat and is calling her mate to her." I said smirking at Seth.

"You know what?" Seth asked. 

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrow. 

"SUCK. MY. JABBAWOKIE! BITCH! I know what arousal is but why am I smelling MY SISTER'S AROUSAL?" Seth yelled at me .

"Why are you asking me? I didn't do anything. I don't have any control over what she is feeling but my best guess is that Bella here is dreaming something good by the smell." I put a big shit ass grin on my face. I didn't need Edward to know that my angel was probably dreaming of me. I remembered that night when I sucked out the venom she got aroused. I did wonder if she was dreaming of that or something much better.

Then Seth started to talk again, hell, who knows, maybe he's been talking this whole time? "Look Peter. That is my sister and I don't want to be smelling that shit so keep yourself under control." Seth told me. 

"Really Seth. It's not my fault. I swear. I am not doing anything. It's all Bella. Come on Seth, this can't be the first time you smelt this from Bella?"I asked Seth. I mean, come on, you can't be serious that Bella has never been aroused before? Right? " 

"Yes! It is the first time I have smelt it coming from Bella. Why the hell do you think I asked, dumb ass!?"Seth yelled at me. It looked like Seth was going to say something else but stopped when Bella started to moan. Her scent was getting stronger and I was taking deep breaths. She was driving me crazy but she wasn't doing anything at all. I wanted her and I wanted her bad. I wanted to take her right then and there and show her that when she calls I'll come a runin.

I will bring her so much pleasure that she won't know what to do with it. My name came out of those luscious lips of hers. She was panting and her moans were getting louder. I had to fight with myself. I wanted to help her. I wanted to bring her to ecstasy. I could tell that she was getting close. I bent down to her ear and said, "Cum Bella." As the words left my mouth, Bella did just that. God she was beautiful! Her cheeks flushed and when those beautiful eyes opened there was nothing but pure happiness…….

A/N: Ok there you have what happened in peter pov tell me whatcha think! As always thanks for the review and can't wait to see what you think! Working on chapter 10 now!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hey guys sorry it's been awhile since I updated with working on my other story and real life it has suck major ass! But I am back and the next two chapter's are dedicated to my bf Maria (rip) her b-day was the 20th when I was hoping to have this one up and to be a super long chapter but it didn't happen but promise something really good in the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews. And let send a big thank you to my cousin for getting this back to me in record time!

**NOPE! DON'T OWN! BUT JUST MAYBE S.M WILL SHARE PETER WITH ME!**

Bella pov

_I woke up with Seth glaring at Peter and Peter having a smirk on his face. I couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going them. Through clenched teeth Seth said, "Bella, I think you need to wash up."_

_I looked up at Seth and wondered what the hell he was talking about? I smelt myself and I didn't smell bad but I knew that I would need to take a shower soon. But it was nothing that couldn't wait for Leah to come and help me with or even Sue._

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when Peter offered to wash me. What the hell! Did he think that I would let him wash me? But before I could say anything Seth growled and said. _

"_No! Peter I think you have helped enough already!" I could see that Seth was pissed and trying really hard to control himself. _

_Seth reached over and pressed the call button and asked the nurse to bring in a tub of soapy warm water with a sponge. Oh hell no if he thinks he is going to wash me he's even crazier then Peter._

_I saw Seth texting someone and then walked to the door. Seth's phone beeped letting him know that he had a message and he smirked when he read it. I was still wondering what the hell was going on when I notice that someone was holding my hand._

_Looking down yup sure enough Peter was holding my hand. Looking into Peter's eyes it was the same as in my dream I just had. "Oh...No! Oh gods please tell me I didn't talk in my sleep?" _

_I know I do because Leah told me so. I sat there thinking about everything that had been going on in the room Seth glaring at Peter and Peter smirking and holding my hand with that same look in his eyes. Seth wouldn't even look at me I knew that I had said something in my sleep that he didn't like that Peter did._

_Leah and Sue busted through the door and the first words out of Leah's mouth made me want to crawl in a hole and die. "What the hell is that smell?" Leah shouted. "One of you bitches better not of had some whore in here! God this room smells like someone had sex so don't deny it who was it?"_

_That comment made me blush ten different shades. But the look on Leah's face was priceless when Seth so kindly told Leah that it was coming from me. Leah's mouth popped open she looked like a fish out of water gasping for breath every time she tried to say something she would stop and shake her head. Leah was never speechless and to have her standing there not able to say anything almost made it worth it. _

_I couldn't believe that I had a wet dream with the guy that was in the dream and my little brother in the room. I looked at Sue hoping that she would help me. But she seemed as in shock as Leah. After a few min of dying of embarrassment the nurse walked in with the soapy water. That seemed to break everyone out of there shock. Leah and Sue took the water and sponge form the nurse and made the boys leave. Peter seemed reluctant to leave but I told him that I would be fine and he left. Sue and Leah helped me clean up. _

_When we were almost finished I remembered that Jake was jumping to attack me. Turning to Leah I asked her what happen after I pasted out. Leah started telling me that Peter stopped Jake from attacking me and that he beat the holly hell out of Jake. I was pissed how could he put himself in that kind of danger for me? Then Leah proceeded to tell me how he kicked everyone out of my room. Before I could say anything Leah held her hand out wanting me to stop before I started. _

_Leah told me how the Dr. Carlisle had his son Jasper to come down and help get Peter to calm down since they were brothers. Leah then tells me that Peter bit Jasper. Then Seth my crazy ass brother walks right into the room where he could have been hurt. I couldn't contain my anger I was so pissed but I didn't know what to be pissed about. _

_Why was Seth always putting himself in danger and now Peter is doing it too! Next thing I know I am yelling and both Peter and Seth bust to the door. I guess they thought that someone was trying to hurt me because they were growling but that all stopped when they locked eyes with me._

_Seth looks at Peter and says. Maybe we'll get lucky and they will put us in a hole near each other. Sue broke out laughing and Leah was just smiling because they both knew that I was pissed but I just didn't know which one I wanted to deal with first. I knew that Peter would be apologizing to Jasper. But Peter needed to get out of here before the rest of the wolves find out and go looking for him. They would for sure kill him for attacking Jake. _

_Looking at peter I decided that he should be dealt with first so that he could make a run for it. "Peter, I understand that for some reason you feel the need to protect me. But what you did today has done nothing but put you in danger. The wolves will kill you for what you did to Jake. It doesn't matter what he was going to do to me Jake is the birth righted alpha and he can command the wolves to do whatever he wants. _

"_I will always be grateful for you saving my life and wanting to protect me but I couldn't live with myself if something was to happen to you because of me. I want you to leave and never come back. I want you to go back to your life before I turn it upside down. I am not worth it. _

_I will bring nothing but heartache and death, before you say anything you won't have to worry about me "cause as soon as I get out of here I am leaving." I was suppose to leave the next day but since I was attack and placed in the hospital that was pushed back. _

_I looked at Peter sadness and anger was in his eyes but before he could say anything I said. "Peter I want you to apologize to Jasper for attacking him. I hope that you don't hate me but I want you to leave."_

_I turned to Seth and I had to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Seth I want to know what the hell you were thinking coming in the room when Peter was so clearly upset? What would have happened if he would have bitten you? Huh Seth what would have happened? Tell me I want to hear it from your own mouth!" I demanded._

"_I would have died and there would have been nothing anyone could have done. But you know what? I would do it all over again. You know why Bella? Because I love you and nothing and I mean nothing will ever keep you away from me! You are my sister, the light at the end of a very dark tunnel; you are the one person that keeps me grounded. I would face a million deaths if it meant that I was in the room to make sure that you were safe. I can't live without you as you have told me that you can't live without me. Now at the time I did not know who Peter was but now I do and I think that maybe your being a little harsh to him." Seth said._

_Seth has never spoken to me like this. He's has always been smiles and jokes. I could believe what I just heard. I knew Seth loved me and I knew that Seth would do anything for me but to stand up for Peter and to put my ass in check like this was just… so unlike Seth. Looking around the room everyone held the look of shock. Yeah me and Seth never ever fight hell we have never even raised our voices at each other._

_I noticed that Seth had Peter by the arm stopping him from leaving. Looking in Peters eyes I could see nothing but pain and sadness. I felt my heart break I couldn't believe that I was so mean! God what is wrong with me? Seth was right I was harsh I should have never been like that to him. He has risked his life for more than once. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. What kind of person am I turning into?_

_End of flashback_

"What you thinking about over there?" Seth asked

"Oh nothing really I have just been thinking about the last couple of weeks and everything that has happened."

"I still can't believe it myself Bella it's like this time when you woke up it's like something else woke up with you. Like a different part of you that had been put away or something has awoken but I have to say it's about time. Hell you can see it in your eyes. The way you stood up to Sam and told him what the fuck he was going to do! Now that shit will go down in history!" Seth laughed and seemed to go into to a flashback or something.

_It was two days before I got released and since Dr. Cullen knew that I would be leaving as soon as I was discharge he decided to keep me till I was able to travel without being in so much pain. I was beginning to worry about Jake. When peter defended me he put Jake in a coma there was all kinds of problems the wolves that were loyal to Jake and Sam. They would come and try to get me to tell them who attacked Jake as they called it._

_Leah had told me what had been going on with the pack and she also told me why she did what she did to Marie's face even though we seem to disagree on that but what hurt the most was that Marie knew that there was a threat of vampires and she still left me and then come to find out that what peter said about how Marie had set me up to be raped was true. From what I have been told they didn't leave survivors._

_Leah, Seth and I all agreed that we would keep it to our selfves we didn't want to cause the Cullen's any problems they were such nice people. They were always stopping by and making sure that I was ok and they would sit with me when Leah or Seth couldn't be with me. _

_There were only a few times that I would be alone and that was when they would leave so that my dad could visit or to get food. That also seemed to be the time that one of the wolves would come in my room and try to bully me to tell them who it was. I never gave in I would take whatever they would throw at me._

_Peter protected me and for some reason I had to protect him it wasn't like with Leah and Seth this was a different. I don't know how to explain but I just had to. Not that I wouldn't anyways Peter saved my life three times._

_I was sitting in the bed thinking about that when Sam busted in my room. Sam told us that Jake had woken up and told him what had happen and that before I passed out I called out Peter's name. Walking over to and getting in my face he started yelling at me about how I betrayed the pack and how I was a leech lover and that they would find the vampire that did that to Jake. _

" _You know Bella you may be protecting him now but we will find him! When we do it will be the worst death possible for a leech! You know that they can live without body parts? You know that we will rip him to pieces and bury them all over and before we burn the pieces we will make sure to inflict more pain to each part! Not only will he feel it but he will watch. His head will be the last part that goes to the fire. I can't wait to sink my teeth in to that bastards heart!" Sam yelled at me._

_I got out of my bed pushing Sam away from me Seth standing right next to me when he noticed that Sam started to shake. I knew that Sam was fighting the urge to phase. I could see it in Sam's eyes he wanted to hurt me. _

_Instead of stepping back away from Sam I moved closer to him. Sam had his turn to speak and now it was mine! To say I was pissed that would be an understatement. I was fucking livid I wanted blood after everything they have done to me! After letting Marie and the other imprints do what they fucking please! _

"_Sam what are you pissed about? Now there's someone who won't let you wolves do whatever you fucking want to do? Now there's a chance that someone will stop you! Is that what you are fucking pissed about? What now you can't pick and chose what the hell you deal with? _

"_Oh wait that's right it's the same fucking reason as to why Leah had to step in as the fucking alpha! You and Jake are the fucking reason why my sister will never have a normal life! But you know what Sam after everything that you and Jake have put this fucking tribe and the fucking pack through you are only getting what is coming to you! _

"_Although you may think it is unfair and you want to blame someone you fucking picked the wrong god damn person! You need to fucking look in the god damn mirror. It's your own damn fault you have fucked this tribe up and left nothing but a big fucking mess and nothing but chaos. I have done nothing but support and love this tribe and what do I get in return? I get fucking nothing! I get pain! I get heart break! I get left for dead! _

"_Well you know what I am fucking tired and you will not ever walk over me again Sam! Not you! Not Jake! And I sure in hell will not stand by and let the fucking imprints treat me as if I am yesterday's garbage. I will be respected and if you have a fucking problem you will have to fucking deal with it! I am no longer that fucking Bella that stood around and let everyone treat me how they pleased! _

"_I am Bella mother fucking swan and if you don't play your cards right I will make you my fucking bitch! Oh and another thing Sam, you standing here huffing and puffing doesn't scare me. If you even think about following through with even harming a hair on Peter's head. You won't have to worry about anything I will deal with you myself! Now get the fuck out of my room, Bitch!"_

_End of flashback_

The shocking part was Sam turned around a left he didn't say anything. I don't know what the hell is going on or where the hell the surge for that little argument came from but I knew one thing and that was if anyone harmed Peter I would for sure lose it.

Part of me was proud that I finally stood up for myself but part of me hated it. Within a few hours of walking into my life Peter has changed so much. The bigger parts of me wanted to live and fight back. Parts of me wanted to give in to my desires and see where things went with Peter. There were also part that hated what Peter has done. Wanting to live and fight for things only bring more problems and danger. Which in my case meant another dance with death although part of me was still waiting but the bigger part was waiting to fight back to throw in death face that he can't have me. God this is so confusing what the hell is wrong with me!

Peter has done nothing but consumed my thoughts. Wondering where he was? Was he safe? Did he leave like I asked him to? Was he following us? Did he go home and forget about me? I didn't like the sound of that. But I had to squash that thought right then and there.

I may be wanting to live and all that but I was no way near ready nor will I ever be ready to have what's left of my heart ripped out and I know that if I was to give my heart to Peter it would be worse then when Jake broke up with me. But there was a small part of me telling me that would never happen but with my luck and the way my life has been it was easy to push that thought out of my mind.

"Bella!" Seth screamed at me.

"What Seth? You don't have to scream I'm right here next to you in the fucking truck for god sakes."

"What's wrong Bella? Why are you crying?" Seth asked

"Nothing Seth I was just thinking and I didn't even realize that I was crying. I'm fine really was there something you wanted?" I asked Seth

"No I just looked over and saw you crying and I thought I would ask what was wrong. You want to stop and get something to eat and stretch your legs a little?" Seth asked

"Sure sounds good. You pick I don't care where we eat."

Leah pov

Watching Bella and Seth pull out of the drive way I ran in to the forest. I could hear my mom telling me that we needed to talk when I got back. I howled in response to let her know that I heard her. Running I followed the truck I could hear Bella crying. I got closer to the edge of the woods so that she could see me. I braked to get her attention. Bella looked at me and rolled down her window.

"I love you Leah." Bella sobbed out

I knew this was going to be hard and not because everything that I have found out the past couple of weeks. I was dreading this when we made the decision to send Bella away. I am glad that Seth is going with Bella but I wish more than anything that it was me going with her. I had a job to do and that was to make it safe for Bella to come home! The faster that I get that done the faster I can have my sister home with me.

A lot has happened over the past couple of weeks some of it good and some of it bad but I think one of my favorite parts was when I watched Charlie handcuff Marie.

"_Marie, you're under arrest for the assault of Isabella swan. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be use against you in the in court. You have the right to have an attorney if you cannot afford one, you will have one appointed to you. Do you have any questions?" Charlie asked with a big fucking smile on his face._

"_Wait! What you are arresting me for when Jake was just attacked! Why don't you fucking go arrest the fucking asshole that did this to my Jake!" Marie screamed at Charlie._

"_Marie you were in the room just like I was and Jake went to attack Bella there for in my books and in the laws eyes it was self fucking defense now what you did was not and as the new chief of the tribe I will allow Charlie to arrest you. Not to mention that you did attack Bella off of our land there for it made it his business. You also attacked the co. chief of the tribe." I said with the biggest fucking smile on my face._

"_There is no co. fucking chief of the tribe and Leah you're not the chief of our tribe Billy is!" Marie was screaming _

"_Oh but Marie didn't Jake tell you that things have changed and I am the new chief of the tribe and Bella is the co chief of the tribe and that's like attacking the president. You will go to jail tonight and when Jake is back I will deal with him. Now Charlie take her away."_

That was a good day. To see the look on Charlie's face when he found out that Bella was co. chief but before he left I made sure to let him know that Bella didn't know and that I wasn't going to tell her till she came back. Billy on the other hand tried to kiss Charlie's ass to keep him from arresting Marie_. _

_That didn't work the way Billy had hoped. Charlie told Billy that if he had anything to do with it that Jake would finally get what is coming to him. I knew that I would have to talk to Bella about it but I think that we might bring Charlie in to the mix maybe he could help me till Bella could take her place. Then he could be the police for us to who knows._

Marie got out not long after Charlie got her booked Bella had the charges dropped saying that if we kept her locked up she could do something crazy that could cause danger to the tribe or the pack. Then when Sam pulled his shit I was livid. But nothing but pride shot threw me when I heard what Bella did and said.

The only thing that I am still wondering about is that I thought Bella had to be vamp to be able to command something from one of the wolves. From what Seth said was that Sam turned and walked right out and Seth knew that Sam was trying to fight it. Seth could see Sam trying but in the end Sam lost the battle. I knew that I would have to ask my mom to look and see if she could find anything on that.

As I the last few miles that I will be able to follow I couldn't help but let the sadness come. Who knew how long it would be before I seen my sister again if ever. There's no way that I can leave now and I won't bring her back if it's not safe. It's my job to pave the way for her and I will. Slowing my running down to a walking pace I howl in to the night. I could hear Bella scream my name I knew that this was killing her as much as it was killing me. This thought gave me the motivation that I needed that I would do my job and I would bring my sister home soon.

_Leah!_ A voice screamed in my head I turned around and the world stopped. My heart skipped a beat. The only thing that was running through my mind was that he was. _Mine!_

A/N: leave me a review and tell me what you think! I hope this chapter will take us to 200 or over that's always better!


	11. Chapter 11

**Important! A/N:** First off you didn't think we could move on without having peters pov did ya! Ok now I have put the legend back in story this chapter. The reason is its very important to this story and for the chapter to come the legend pretty much gives hints as to what to expect. If there is any question pertaining to Leah imprinting after you read this chapter please feel free to pm and ask me about it and I will be able to tell you. Give a big shout out to my cousin diamonds-gone-black for getting this story back to me so fast! Now go read the chapter I'll see you at the end!

I DO NOT OWN! SM DOES! Diamonds-gone-black

Chapter 11

Peter pov

_Peter I want you to leave! Bella all but screamed at me. _

_Bella was so mad at me. I could see that in her eyes, but I could also tell that she was worried about me but I was not the person that she needed to worry about. I was more than capable to take care of myself. _

_I started to walk out the door when Seth grabbed my arm whispering to me to stay there. I wanted to just go like she asked I didn't want to cause her anymore pain. From what I have gather over the last few days she has been threw a great deal and I know that I haven't even brushed the top layer of Bella and her past._

_I know that I would not actually leave her but she would have thought that I had left. I wasn't worried the wolves couldn't smell me and if one did find me will I would deal with that when time came. To hear Seth get onto Bella threw me for a loop. It was so unexpected and it seemed everyone in the room was as shocked as me. _

"_Bella we are going to leave and you need to speak to peter and you better behave yourself. Peter has done nothing wrong and peter doesn't have to worry about the other wolves I got his back." Seth said _

_I waited till Seth got sue and Leah out of the room and I stayed by the door. I didn't know what to say I was hurt that she didn't want me around but at the same time I was pissed that the reason she didn't want me around was because of the wolves. _

_Questions started running through my mind so many I wanted to ask her. I wanted the answers but for some reason I just knew that I would be pushing my limits and I did not want to do that. I knew that I had to tread lightly with Bella. Too much would scare her off. _

_I could already see that she was fighting what she was feeling for me. I also knew that her main reason was true but I also knew that Bella wanted to give us a try but the fear of being hurt was too great for her. I now see why Seth said what he said and I will respect what he asked. Seth already knows that I will be there in the shadows waiting for my time._

"_Peter, I'm so sorry! I hope that you can forgive me! I'm not really like this but I am worried everything is happening so fast and so much. I just woke up and finding everything out just took me for a loop. Why would you put yourself in danger?" Bella asked_

"_Why wouldn't I? Why would I let you die like that? Bella don't you see that if there is anyone in this world that needs to be protected it's you! I have no idea what has happened in your life that makes you want death so bad. But I am here now and I promise you here and now that you are truly worth it! _

"_Let's be honest here do you really believe after everything we have been through the past couple of days that I would just let that piece of shit attack you? That I wouldn't protect you from him?_

" _I don't know how the people are raise now day's but a man is to never hit a woman let alone attack her! That piece of shit is lucky that he will get to wake up sooner or later after what he did! But I promise you now if he ever try's something like that again he won't!" I said._

"_They'll kill you for what you did! Don't you see that I am trying to return the favor? You are making this harder than it has to be! Thank you so much for saving my life and I promise to be more careful if you can promise to leave Forks. I can't protect you while I am in here and I know you can handle your own but they are my family I couldn't bear it if one of them died because of me. I couldn't live with myself if something happen to you!" Bella screamed at me._

_I could tell that she was pissed and maybe just maybe starting to realize her feelings for me. Hell who knows maybe Bella does know? All I do know is that this is tearing her up she doesn't know what side to be on. She doesn't know me well enough to know that I would never hurt her but then there is her family that does and she is stuck in the middle. _

_I knew right then and there that I would not cause any harm to Bella's family but I would not leave her side. I would make Bella believe that I had left and really not be far away. Only showing myself if needed. _

_I walked over to Bella grabbing her hand in mine and my other hand nudging her chin to look at me._

"_Bella, I will leave for now but I will never be too far away if you were ever to need me. Before I leave I will give Seth my number and maybe when you leave here we could hang out or something?"_

_Bella nodded her head as to say yes. But I could tell she was fighting the tears. I could see them pooling in her eyes. I knew that if one single tear should fall I would not be able to walk out that door. With a kiss on her forehead I was out of the room. _

_Seth, Leah, and Sue were at the end of the hall and when they saw me come out they headed my way. Leah and Sue both went into the room with Bella and Seth stood there with me. I could hear Sue and Leah trying to comfort Bella as the sob broke from her. I was about to go back in there when Seth grabbed my arm and shook his head. _

_Giving Seth my number I went to my hiding spot letting Carlisle know where I would need him to bring my dinner._

_End of flashback _

I have watch and listened to everything that has been going on inside Bella's room for the past 4 weeks. There were times that I wanted to leave my spot and rip those fuckin wolves to pieces but I kep remindin myself that she calls those fuckers family.

I was glad that Leah, Seth or Emmett and rose were always in the room. Leah wouldn't allow Edward, Jasper or Alice to be in there. Even though she knew what the gifts were she didn't really care. But for some reason Edward struck a nerve with Leah she would never call him by his name she would always call him the mind rapist. Which was pretty fuckin funny if you think bout it Edward lived his whole vampire life by knowing everyone thoughts.

Edward acts like it's a burden but I know the truth. I know for a fact that he gets off on being able to know everything everyone is thinking. I don't think that the Edward we see and think we know would be the real Edward that we would meet if he didn't have his gift.

Edward hates it when I am around cause I block his ass by singing the song that never ends. It's so fuckin funny he begs me to fuckin stop but I never do. There's no way in hell that I would allow that little shit in my mind. There's too much there and he can just kiss my ass.

I know he wants to see how my so called gift works but that's for me to find out and him to never know. Hell I don't even know I know shit but when I know it I know it. Edward is a pretty gifted mind reader although his gift doesn't reach that far but nothing can really block him. I am just glad that I don't ever stay long and I try to stay away from Edward as much as possible but I do have to wonder if Bella would be the one that could block him. Hell she messes with Alice and jasper gift. I know that day I bit jasper he was sending a shit load of calm my way but I never felt any of it.

Alice couldn't see that fight I had with the vamp in the woods and even when the wolves aren't around. It takes a lot out of Alice to see anything that has to do with Bella and then when she does they're not clear visions. I am almost banking that once Bella changes that Alice won't be able to see anything.

Jasper won't be able to control her emotion. Bella's newborn year may be a little harder. For some reason I have a feeling that Bella will take to the vamp life style pretty fast. Bella is a human that live in a world of vampires and werewolves and shape shifter's and live to tell the tale every day.

I would almost bet that Edward can't read Bella's mind. God, how that would piss Edward off. He would have to be himself around someone for the first time in his life. Not even Aro guard Renata who is a shield can block him. My girl….

"You betrayed the pack you leech loving whore!" A man yelled in Bella's room.

"The pack will find that leech Bella!" The man yelled again.

That fuckin bastrad was talking to my mate as though she was trash. No one yells at my angel! That fucker that attacked my angel will be having company soon! The man started yelling again as I made my up the stairs to get to Bella's room.

"_You know Bella you may be protecting him now but we will find him! When we do it will be the worst death possible for a leech! You know that they can live without body parts? You know that we will rip him to pieces and bury them all over and before we burn the pieces we will make sure to inflict more pain to each part! Not only will he feel it but he will watch. His head will be the last part that goes to the fire. I can't wait to sink my teeth in to that bastard's heart!"_

The fucker is crazy if he thinks a bunch of wanna be werewolves could take me! Didn't they see what happens when you play with vampires and there mates? Maybe Bella wouldn't be to upset with me if I kick his ass? Just as my hand was reaching out to Bella's door I heard movement then my angel.

"Sam what are you pissed about? Now there's someone who won't let you wolves do whatever you fucking want to do? Now there's a chance that someone will stop you! Is that what you are fucking pissed about? What now you can't pick and chose what the hell you deal with?"

_That's right angel let them know that I will always protect you. I thought_

"Oh wait that's right it's the same fucking reason as to why Leah had to step in as the fucking alpha! You and Jake are the fucking reason why my sister will never have a normal life! But you know what Sam after everything that you and Jake have put this fucking tribe and the fucking pack through you are only getting what is coming to you!"

_What I wouldn't give to be in this fucking room right now! To watch as my angel hand this fucker his ass!_

"Although you may think it is unfair and you want to blame someone you fucking picked the wrong god damn person! You need to fucking look in the god damn mirror. It's your own damn fault you have fucked this tribe up and left nothing but a big fucking mess and nothing but chaos. I have done nothing but support and love this tribe and what do I get in return? I get fucking nothing! I get pain! I get heart break! I get left for dead!"

_Note to self fuck this fucker up! He allowed them to hurt my angel. He took part of causing my angels pain and he will pay for that!_

"Well you know what I am fucking tired and you will not ever walk over me again Sam! Not you! Not Jake! And I sure in hell will not stand by and let the fucking imprints treat me as if I am yesterday's garbage. I will be respected and if you have a fucking problem you will have to fucking deal with it! I am no longer that fucking Bella that stood around and let everyone treat me how they pleased!"

_Well fuck me I sure as hell didn't see that coming! But I could feel nothing but pride as my angel demand respect and she will get it one way or another_

"I am Bella mother fucking swan and if you don't play your cards right I will make you my fucking bitch! Oh and another thing Sam, you standing here huffing and puffing doesn't scare me. If you even think about following through with even harming a hair on Peter's head. You won't have to worry about anything I will deal with you myself! Now get the fuck out of my room, Bitch!"

_I ran into the empty room next door when I heard the dog walking to leave. The fact that he left on his own will stunned me into shock. The fact that my angel stood up for herself and me made believe without a doubt that well be together soon! _

I waited a few hours and then headed back to my hiding spot on the next floor. Nothing much happen after that fucker left. The day Bella was released the sun decided to show. I was stuck in the hospital I was worried on how big of a head start they would have on me. Seth picked Bella up at ten and its only 1 now. My phone beep and it was a number I didn't know. Maybe it was Bella?

Peter, I wasted some time I know you are stuck somewhere due to sun. We'll stop and get dinner around 8 that should give you enough time to catch up! ~Seth~

Thanks I owe you one! ~Peter~

Make her happy that's all I ask. Hitting the road now talk to you later. ~Seth~

Be safe and take care of my angel! ~Peter~

Today was my lucky day. I called Carlisle and asked him if he could bring me my truck so that I could drive it and waited till I could see my angel.

? Pov

Leah, every mans wet dream, I know for a fact almost everyone in the pack has had at least one. Me well Leah is always been in mine. I remember when I first met Leah. The only thing I could think is one day she would be mine.

The night that I was going to make my move on her Sam got there first. I was pissed beyond belief Sam knew that I had a thing for Leah. Sam knew that I was going to ask her out. Sam and I were supposed to go to the bon fire together and I was going to ask Leah out.

Sam ditched me and went and picked Leah up for the bon fire. Sam kept her close to him the whole night every time I tried to talk to Leah someone would always jump in my way. I got so pissed that I left I couldn't stand to be around that lying bastrad.

Then when Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin and broke Leah's heart I went after Sam it was the first time we had spoken in a year I would see him around and he would try and talk to me but I would always go the other way. I didn't want to be held responsible for my action. I knew that if I did hurt Sam that Leah would hate me and that would kill me.

The night I went and attacked Sam I was shaking with anger and after my fist made contact with Sam's jaw I phased into a fucking wolf. That shit pissed me off more I went after Sam with everything I had. I was going to kill him for what he did to Leah. Sam kept yelling in my head that he imprinted and that it wasn't his fault.

Like hell it wasn't his fault everything was his fault. He was the fucking reason why I phased in to a fucking dog. Sam phased into a wolf to and we went at it for hours in the wood. When Sam finally able to command me to stop I phased back and he took me to his and Emily's house.

That was the first time I had seen her in a few months. I seen the scars on her face and asked what the hell happen I mean she was pretty before but she was no Leah that's for sure. Sam told me that he was upset and phased to close to Emily and got her in the face.

Well my only thought was that's what he gets. He not only turned Leah into a man hating bitch but he would have to deal with the guilt of what he did to Emily. My only fear was that Leah would end up getting hurt because Leah knew how to press anyone's buttons and Sam was her main target.

I had heard all the story's of when Leah, Sam and Emily would run into each other. I knew that Leah was a strong person but there's no way that she could ever defend herself from Sam now.

That day I made it my goal to watch over Leah and make sure nothing like what happen to Emily happen to Leah. That day Sam ordered me not to make a move on Leah unless I imprinted on her.

We talked for a while and once I found out how the whole imprint thing worked the next day I set out to find Leah and hoped to god that she was my imprint.

No such luck. I knew that I wouldn't be that lucky but I knew that I would not ever put Leah through the heart ache again but I also made sure to avoid eye contact with other girls.

I soon found out why I didn't imprint on Leah. It was because she was a wolf too and I guess the female shape shifters couldn't bare children. Not that I wanted to pass this stupid gene to my kids. Hell who even said I wanted kids all I wanted was the girl of my dreams and if she couldn't give me kids so be it. I would be happy with being able to call her mine.

Sam, Jake and the council have all try to get me to move on and look for my imprint when Leah phased but I couldn't Leah was everything that I looked for in my other half. She was smart, witty, funny, loved to fight, strong (both physical and mentally), brave, didn't take shit from anyone and sexy as hell! If I couldn't have Leah I didn't want anyone and I told them all that.

When sue read that legend that has been the only thing that been running through my mind well that and how Bella was doing. I have come to love her as a sister and a friend. I remember when she punched me in the face when she found out by Jake what we were. Here I was a fucking wolf and Bella, a human, she stood her ground.

_I was having a bad day. Sam was getting on to me for still not finding my imprint. We went to go get Jake when Bella walked out the house. Bella came running at us and shoved Sam._

_I got in Bella's face and Bella punched me Sam pushed Bella out of the way just in time. I phased and went after Bella when Sam jumped in the way and we went flying through the forest. I fought him for a few hours he was the reason why I was pissed anyways._

After that day I realized that Bella could have ended up like Emily or worse than that she could have died that day. Jake wouldn't breakup with Bella even after me and Sam both told him that the same thing could happen to Bella that happened to Leah. Few months later Jake imprinted on Marie aka pain in my ass. I hated her and I sometimes wanted to just rip into her ass. Any time she could she would hurt Bella and that was just not right.

I had to quit thinking these thoughts or I was going to hunt Marie down. I know now that if Marie tries any of her bull shit now I could fuck her up and give her something to remember.

_**Quit thinking these thoughts! You have a second chance to get the girl of your dreams think how you are going to do that!**_ I thought to myself

Running the legend through my head again and paying attention to each word sue spoke.

The legend of the immortal wolf

(Beta's note the name is pronounced Kah-Lay-Tah-Kah)

_QALETAQA- The guardian of people went on a vision quest. Upon his return, Qaletaqa said that he was visited by the great white wolf. He told of the legend of the future that has not been set in stone and may change._

_The rightful alpha will reject his birthright to the pack and to the tribe. He will be a disgrace to his ancestors and tribe when he attacks a human. The immortal wolf will phase on that day. He will spill secrets to a pale face. He places the whole tribe in danger by allowing a pale face to know tribe secrets although the pale face is not one to fear._

_The pale face will help the immortal wolf mend the tribe when ready to heal. The pale face and Immortal wolf will have a familial bond that goes beyond blood. The bond between the pale face and immortal wolf will be like the imprint. One can't live without the other. The pale face will be mated to a cold one; the cold one will change the pale face to an immortal._

_The paleface/cold one and the immortal wolf will join together and become an unstoppable force. Together the immortal wolf and the pale face/cold one will co-chief the tribe. The immortal wolf will be a silver coated, blue eyed, wolf that when in human form will be the most beautiful woman of the tribe. The wolf will imprint on another wolf from the pack, will be a double imprint that will only take place after the wolf takes the rightful place as alpha of the pack and will happen in wolf form._

_The pale face will have brown hair and brown eyes as pale as a cold one before going through the transformation. The pale face will be able to survive attacks that no human could. The pale face draws strength from the wolf in order to survive attacks. As long as one lives, so does the other. The immortal and the paleface will live together forever as the last chiefs of the tribe. The wolf will be the last alpha that will be born to the tribe. Together the immortal and the wolf will co-alpha the pack. Together they will be called the immortal wolf._

So Leah will imprint it said so in the legend.

_**The wolf will imprint on another wolf from the pack, it will be a double imprint that will only take place after the wolf takes the rightful place as alpha of the pack and will happen in wolf form**_.

Leah hasn't really been in wolf form since Bella's been in the hospital. When she does and it's not for long just long enough to check on how things are going and to make sure that everything is going ok.

I know today is going to be hard on Leah as to why I am on patrol now I was able to trade shifts with one of the others so that I could be there for Leah if she needed someone to talk to or take her anger out on.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a howl of nothing but pure agony and I took off in that direction. When I got closer to Leah I keep calling her name but I couldn't get any answer. I tried barking to get her attention but no such luck there. I finally yelled her name as loud as I possibly could in my mind and that got her to turn around.

When Leah did everything stopped even my heart only to pick back up to beat right with Leah's. It was like my eyes were opened for the first time and I could really see things and the only thing that matter at that point in time was that Leah was… **MINE!**

Phasing into human form I walked over to Leah who had phased back but stayed on the ground curled up holding herself and crying. I rushed to her side picking her and sitting Leah in my lap rocking her back and forth rubbing circles in her back and planting kissed in her hair. I did everything I could do without talking to her.

"Leah." I said

When she looked up at me I brushed the tears away with my thumbs and cupping her face in my hand looking her dead in the eyes I said.

"We'll get her back and when she comes home it will be safe. I will help you do whatever you need me to do. Kicking ass and taking names is what will do. You're not in this alone I'll be by your side the whole time. There was a reason why you were picked to be alpha and the reason why you were the one that was suppose to clear the path for Bella. Do you know why?" I asked

"No." Leah said.

"Because Leah you are brave, smart, you feel like everyone should be accountable for their actions, you know right from wrong, you are a true leader and when you demand respect you get it. But above all that you are strong! You were able to do things that no one will ever be able to do. You alone are the only reason why Bella is still here with us! You two are one person in two bodies.

How many people can say that they kept someone alive while keeping their own heart beating. Those reasons alone are also the reason why I fell in love with you all those years ago."

"What are you talking about? All those years ago? How long have you been in love with me?" Leah asked.

"You remember the bon fire that Sam picked you up for?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?" Leah asked

"I was going to ask you out that night and Sam knew it. I phased the day that Sam broke your heart I went after him. We fought in the woods for hours. Then I swear after I found out everything about imprinting that I would never hurt you. Remember a few weeks after you and Sam broke up and you caught me staring at you?"

"Yes." Leah answered

"I was hoping and praying that I would imprint on you. When it didn't happen I got pissed. I would never look a girl in the eyes in fear that I would imprint on them. I wanted you and only you but when you phased I figured that was the reason why I didn't imprint on you. I wanted so badly to ask you out but I couldn't.

When your mom read the legend I prayed to everyone and everything that you would be my imprint. Leah you have always had my heart and you always will. I love you with everything that I am and I will spend forever showing just how much I love you!" I said

LEMON ALERT!

Leah crashed her lips against mine, brushing her tongue on my bottom lip, wanting entrance ,which I gladly gave, I have waited for this very moment for years and only in dreams would this happen. Leah ran her hand threw my hair and turned so that she was straddling me. I could feel her hot core on my stomach and on my dick.

I tried to think of anything but the things I would love to do to Leah. That all went out the window when she started to grind on me and moaned. My hands were moving of their own accord I found myself cupping Leah's breasts in my hands. I rubbed my thumb over her nipples, pinching and rolling them in my fingers. I couldn't wait any longer I took one in my mouth sucking and nibbling on them while rubbing and squeezing the other in my hand.

"Oh god! ...ungh…more!" Leah begged.

Leah's arousal hung in the air only to make me harder then I have ever been. Leah was soaking wet her juices running down my dick. I moved my hand from her breast and slipping my finger into her wet folds I started to pump into her adding a second finger I started to get faster. I could feel Leah stroking me. I moved my thumb to Leah's clit and started to rub circles. Leah went over the edge Cumming all over my hand.

Flipping her over I dived head first right into the place I wanted to call home. Licking sucking all the juices Leah had to offer. I went for round two this time my mouth would get it all licking and nibbling on Leah's clit I added two fingers again. Pumping in and out of her and biting and sucking Leah's nub. It didn't take long for Leah to cum lapping it all up I couldn't help but think this was the best fucking taste in the world, my new favorite food!

Just as I was finished cleaning Leah up with my tongue. Leah pulled me up to her by my hair. Slamming her lips to mine knowing that Leah could taste herself only made harder then I have ever been. It was painful how hard Leah could make me!

Leah rolled us over kissing down my chest. Oh god this like a dream to me. But I didn't want Leah to feel like she had to do it because I went down on her.

"Leah you don't have to if you don't want to." I said.

Leah snapped her head up at me and smirked at me. Looked me dead in the eyes as she grabbed dick and started to lick it like a fucking popsicle. As Leah ran her tongue over the head of my dick sucking the pre cum up and humming in response.

I watched as she slowly took me in her mouth inch by fucking inch. God this woman would be the death of me! Leah never broke eye contact with me the whole time. As Leah gave me the best fucking blow job know to man all I could think was "how the hell am I this lucky?" Oh god she keeps flicking her tongue!

"Leah! Baby I'm about to cum you don't have to swallow." I said.

Leah fucking growled at me and I couldn't help it I shot my load and she took it like a champ. She licked me like it 150 degrees and I was Popsicle she didn't waste a drop. When Leah was finished I heard a popping sound holly hell I am getting hard again just thinking about that fucking blow job. Grabbing Leah hovering on top of her I crashed my lips to hers. I could taste myself on her but it was so much better it was our essences together as should always be. I let Leah up for air and I went straight for her breast it had been a while since I had one in my mouth.

Biting and sucking Leah's nipples I could feel Leah bucking her hips I reached between her legs pumping three fingers into her to make sure she was ready for me. God she was dripping fucking wet again.

Looking Leah in the eyes I asked

"Are you sure?"

"Yes...I need you…now!" Leah demanded.

Who was I do defy my alpha, who was I do deny my girl anything she wanted? I wouldn't disappoint but first I had to make a request. Looking at Leah I said.

"Leah when you cum I want you to scream my name. I want you to let everyone know who you belong to. I want you to tell everyone who you own!" With a nod of her head, because I am sure she couldn't say anything with what I was doing to her, she agreed.

I stopped rubbing my dick in between her folds and with one swift thrust I was in side Leah. I had to stop and get it together. There was no way in hell I was going to bust a nut within the first few seconds of being in side of her. Once I was sure that I could continue I slowly started to thrust in and out of Leah. Staring in her eye I was trying to show her how much I loved her and how she's not just anyone but the most important person in my life.

Placing kisses all over her or at least where I could reach, I started to pick up my pace. I grunted as I thrusted as hard as I could try to pleasure Leah as much I could.

"More…Please…I'm almost there!" Leah barely ground out between whimpers.

"So fucking tight, so warm and wet!" I ground out between thrusts.

"Oh god…Uhhh…Oh my fucking god! I'm gonna…." Leah barely got out. Moving my hand in between us I rubbed Leah's clit pinching and pulling.

"Who do you belong to?" I demanded between groans.

"You, only you!" Leah got out between pants.

"Who do you own?" I asked.

"You!" Leah screamed.

"Cum with me." I panted, Leah nodded her head.

"Say...thrust...My...thrust…Name...thrust…Now!" I demanded as I pounded her into the ground hitting her g-spot each time.

"**PAULLLLL!"**Leah screamed as we both tipped over the edge into our orgasms.

**A/N: **There you have it 20 pages and over 6,000 words later! I know you want to kill me right? I made you wait 3 and a whole chapter to find out who Leah imprinted on! But you see what happens when I get happy! The story broken has reached over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much for reviewing it really does mean a lot and I hope you like the teaser you got yesterday! And also hit that button and tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Don't kill me! I am alive. Between real life and redoing this chapter 7 times! I got it done and here it is! I want to thank my two amazing beta's my cousin! And Zdra8351 thanks for the help! Now on with the show!**

**I DO NOT OWN! JUST MESSIN WITH THEM!**

Chapter 12

Bella's pov

Ever since I have left the hospital this morning I can't help but feel like I have left something there. There this tugging at my heart that is telling me that I need to be there. The further we get away the more the pain starts to set in. It's like my heart is literally being ripped out of my chest. I have felt some of the worse pain possible but this was on a different level.

Maybe something wrong with me and I need to head back to the hospital? God this hurts I really think that I am going to die. My tears start to run down my face I turn my head so that Seth won't see he doesn't need to worry. I'm a big girl and maybe its heart burn or maybe it's leaving my family that has me upset and my heart is the one trying to tell me this is a bad idea?

Yeah that has to be it but then again I have been feeling this tugging feeling since that day I told peter to leave. It wasn't this bad but maybe it's my heart telling me that I made a mistake and it wants a redo to overrun my mind. I know that I have made a lot of mistakes in my life and peter was one of the biggest ones in my life. In the short time that he came into my life he has changed me.

Part of me still wants to hate him for making those changes within myself. I didn't ask for him to come into my life and give me a will to live. I didn't ask him to save my life but to end it but he didn't. I didn't ask him to protect me from Jake but he did.

The look in those eyes will hunt me for the rest of my life. The day I told him to leave and never come back was burned in my mind. If he could cry I am sure he would have. The light that shown so bright in Peter's eyes went out in a flash. The way his face contorted as if I had just stabbed him in his heart. The way his broad shoulder's lost the firm form and slumped in defeat.

The parting look he gave just as the door opened. That one look started this whole thing. It was like someone had punched me straight through the heart and left gasping for air. That day a hole was formed in my heart. It was big, it was black, and it was all consuming pain that never to seem to end. Only thinking of peter helps lessen it but even that was nothing to what I am feeling now. I have no doubt in my mind that this has everything to do with peter when I think about it.

I can only hope that he keeps his promise and is always near. If I ever got the chance to talk to him again I would do everything in my power to make him stay near. I would listen to my heart since it seems to know what it wants. I would not listen to mind. Never have I ever had these feeling for anyone. I thought I felt pain with the whole Jake thing. Ha that was nothing to this yes I did love Jake and it did bring me down to an all time low but I didn't feel like this.

I didn't feel like this when I watched my mom and step dad being murder or even Angela. This was unbearable my mind was begging with my heart to have mercy on us but it wasn't listening.

So this is what everyone means when they say pay backs are a bitch? I hurt peter and in return I hurt myself. Not that I really need that since I can't walk on a flat ground. So not only do my legs have it out for me but now my heart. It was nice to know. God I wish I had a person that could tell me when I was going to make huge mistakes before I made them that way for once in my life I could save myself the pain.

"Bella!" Seth yelled at me waving his hands in my face.

Shaking my head I looked up and it was dark outside and we were parked outside a diner on the out skirts of Washington. Dang how long have I been in my own little world?

"Come on Bella let gets something to eat and let you move around so you don't get stiff." Seth said

Nodding at Seth I got out and met him at the back of the truck. I was almost back to being my old self. I know Dr. Cullen was shocked about how fast I recovered. When you hurt yourself as much as I do you learn to heal quickly. I have literally broken every bone in my body or had them broken. Yes I was a very broken person on so many levels. Then you add fast healing freak and I would be quite the circus freak.

Shaking my head I knew where these thought would lead me and I was nowhere near stable enough to go there. I don't really ever think that I will be but hey everyone has some kind of a past I just happen to have one that was filled with a lot of pain. Quite thinking these things there's no way you'll get away with them without answering a shit load of questions. I thought to myself.

Looking up to the sky I knew that my mother was up there looking down on me thinking that I had given up but to tell you the truth I had I was ready to meet my maker. I was ready to go to the next life and see what else was in store for me but the day that peter walked into my life everything changed.

Everything shifted. I had a purpose there was something that awoken in me that I didn't know was there. Seth was right this time when I woke I awoke with a new view on life. After everything that has happened I have laid there and taken it and now? Well it different as if I have been burned and a fighter had risen from the ashes. That day I told Sam off at the hospital set everything in motion.

I felt free and for once I knew that I wasn't scared if they would reject me. I wasn't scared if they hated me. But instead I felt that they should be begging me for forgiveness. It's like there was another person that was starting to surface and she didn't take anyone's shit whether they are vampire, wolf or human. I had enough and now it was my time to make the demand and I'll be damn if I would be refused.

Hell, I went off on Peter, me and Seth got in a fight which never happens, stood up to Marie, I snapped on Rosalie and last but not at least I went off on Sam.

That by far was the scariest part of it all. My blood was boiling and the rage just took over but what he said about peter was uncalled for. I was not standing for it. Peter had saved my life and Sam wanted to kill him. The new Bella that awoken was not having that. Say what you want but Peter was off limits. The rage that was building in me actually made me fear what I might do to Sam. I knew that I had to shut him up before I did something that I would no doubt regret later.

There was a small part of me that wonder if I would have ever felt it or was this part of my new leaf. Only time would tell. I know that right now my emotions are shifting so fast that sometime I don't know what the hell is going on. One minute I will be fine and the next I want to rip someone head off. Whatever was going on with me I knew that I needed Peter to help me deal with it?

If I was being truth full I needed Peter period. What has this man done to me? How could one person change another so deeply and in such a short time? The biggest question of all is why was most of the pack ok with peter being around me? They still had a problem with the Cullen's being around hell I was not even allowed to meet the rest of them. I wasn't allowed to be around the ones with the gifts as Emmett put it.

There was jasper who was an empath, Alice who had visions, and Edward that could read minds. But from what I had gathered from Emmett that Edward left not long after they settled in to their home. Emmett says that he does it a lot and that there was nothing to worry about.

I was really going to miss Emmett he was like a big brother to me. The look in his eyes when he would catch one of Sam group in my room I could tell that he wanted to rip them apart. He didn't and I was grateful it was bad enough I had to deal Sam gunning for my vampire I didn't need to worry about Emmett.

Wait what the hell my vampire? Slow down there Peter is not yours. I remind myself. There's no way Peter was into me like that. Peter hands down is one of the sexiest men to walk the face of this earth. There's no way he could want me.

No he's mine I will make him see that he is. The monster growled in my head. What the fuck is going on? God I am going fucking crazy I'm talking to myself and

"Bella! Get your head out of your ass for more than 2 seconds and eat your damn food". Seth said

Looking up at Seth I could tell that he was serious. Anger surged threw my body

"What the hell is your problem Seth? Did the stick that was recently implanted in your ass get turned the wrong way? Or are you joining Sam side? Are you going to start treating me like a fucking child that can't make decisions for themselves?

Well let me tell you something Seth I'm not a fucking child and I will eat when the fuck I am ready to eat! I don't need you or anyone else to tell me what to do! I am fucking older then you and you need to learn to respect my decisions and deal with it! Did you ever fucking think that I have a lot of shit going on right now and I don't need you on my fucking back about shit?" I said to Seth glaring at him.

"Look Bella I understand that you have shit going on right now and I know that you're probably thinking about Peter. So I am going to say this and then I am walking out the door to check in with the pack and leave you here to deal with your 'shit'. You made your fucking bed Bella I told you not to do it, I told you to be nice to him and that you need to fucking think about what you were doing when you did it. but you all the "almighty Bella" had fuckin spoken and nothing that anyone said would change your fucking mind so if you expect me to fucking sit here and watch as you drown yourself in self petty then you have another fucking thing coming.

I respected your decision but I will not feel sorry for what you did. But what you do need to be thinking about is. What are you going to do to fix it? You crushed that poor man and didn't even care. You sent him away and now you want to sit here and cry? You want to sit here and fucking expects me to take your bullshit will your wrong Bella I won't! Grow the fuck up, Damn it! Put your big girl panties on and woman the fuck up!" Seth said to me standing up and stomping out the door.

I sat there for a few minutes and stewed over what Seth had said. I couldn't believe that he just said that. Hell I couldn't believe I said that. God what am I going to do? Something is so wrong with me I have no idea where this anger is coming from and I hate that I can't control it. It's like I am spiraling down and I can't hit the brakes. The only thing I know is that I need to get myself in check. This isn't me and I don't like it.

Peter pov

Finally the fucking sun went down. I exited the hospital and headed for my truck. I knew Seth had wasted some time but he could be out of Washington by now and I needed to get to Bella. I had this feelin that she needed me. She was callin me or somthin I don't know what's going on but I needed to get to her.

God I hate walking at a human pace. I would already be on the road half way to Bella by now instead of just now reachin the parking garage where my truck is parked. I have to remember to send my brother's wife a gift for making sure it was here and letting me know that I could leave a little early.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by the smell of a wolf and not just any wolf either but one of Bella's wolfs. This could go two ways either a good way were we both walked away or a bad way where I walk away. I will deal with Bella about it when time came for her to find out. As I rounded the corner to where my truck was parked I saw the other guy from that night when Seth helped get Bella to the hospital.

I didn't have any bad feelin's about this so he wasn't here to hurt me. Before I could say anything he spoke.

"Get in I will ride with you to the end of town we need to speak and we can't do it here."

I nodded my head and unlocked the doors. I really didn't like the idea of have him in my truck smellin it up but he seemed to have something important on his mind and I figured it's about Bella. Maybe it was a death threat if I ever hurt Bella. I rolled down the windows and pulled out of the parking pace.

"Can I get your name?" I asked.

"I'm Paul, Bella's big brother and protector." Paul said.

"Nice to meet you Paul, I'm Peter. Can I ask what you needed to speak to me about?" I asked.

"Did you imprint on Bella?" Paul asked.

"What is an imprint?" I asked.

"Imprinting is when a wolf finds his soul mate. The one person that your world revolves around. The person that keeps us ground to this earth. You'll do anything to protect them. You love them with everything that you are and then some." Paul said.

"Well it's something like that with us but we call it mating. Our soul mates. We can't live without them. If one dyes the other soon follows. Yes, Bella is my mate but she doesn't know it yet it's something that she has to find out for herself and I am sure that mine and Bella's mating will be different then many others of my kind. Since both of them are normally vampires." I said to Paul.

"It's seems that we have found our soul mates in two very important people. I have imprinted on Leah and you are mated to Bella. So when I say this I am not joking nor am I threatening I am stating a fact that if something happens to Bella and you if hurt her in any way shape or form I WILL KILL YOU!" Paul said growling at the end.

"Look, Paul, I understand that Bella has been threw somethin with that whole Jake thing but I am nothing like him. When my kind mates it's for life nothing is more important than our mates. You have nothing to worry about. I love Bella and nothin and I mean nothin will ever step in between us. Plus, Seth already threatened me." I said looking Paul in the eyes.

"Yeah but unlike Seth I am not threatening you. I said it already and I am saying it again I am stating a fact: I will kill you. I have killed for Bella before and I would do it again without even thinking about it.

I don't know how much you know about Bella and it's not all my story to tell but what I can and will tell you is that Bella and her friend Angela were kidnapped while shopping in Seattle. Angela was murdered and Bella was tortured. Everyone was shocked that she was able to make it with everything that sick bastard did to her.

I was the one that found Bella Jake was too busy to care about what happened to Bella. When I found her she was knocking on death's door there was blood everywhere and it's was Bella's. Angela had been gone for a while. Bella laid weak and lifeless next to Angela's rotting body as that sick fuck was about to cut Bella open. But I heard her heart beating, it was weak but there was a beat and that was all I needed I busted through that door and I ripped his ass to shreds. The whole time I was digging in to him with my claws you know what he asked me?" Paul asked looking me dead in the eyes.

"No? What?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't she die? Why did her heart keep beating after all the blood she lost? After everything he put her through Bella was strong and still alive. I never knew the answer hell no one did. Bella should have been dead she shouldn't have walked away from that man. But Bella did and that man is dead.

But it all makes sense now. So I will let you know a little secret because it's something that you need to know. I just found out but it involves you to. As long as Leah or Bella is still breathing the other will survive anything. You must let me know if something happens to Bella. That way I can make sure that Leah is in a safe place till Bella is healed and I will do the same for you. Do you agree?" Paul asked.

"Yes."? I said.

"Good give me your cell." Paul said.

I handed my cell to Paul but the one thing that stuck out was why was this Jake guy too busy to find Bella and how long did that sick fuck have my angel?

Taking my phone back I asked just those questions.

"Paul why was Jake too busy to find Bella and how long did that fucker have Bella?"

"Bella was missing for 3 ½ weeks but I can't be for sure as to how long it wasn't brought to the pack attention when she first went missing. When it did we weren't suppose to get involved. We were suppose to let the law handle things but Leah was so upset about her sister missing that I went against orders and went in search of Bella.

"Leah hadn't phased yet she was still human. Leah had phased a year later and let me tell you that guy was lucky that it was me that found Bella and not Leah she was livid that day when I called her and told her that I had found her and she was being rushed to the hospital.

"Now for the reason why Jake was too busy well you must keep this to yourself. When the time is right both Leah and Bella will know but right now is not the time. About a week before Bella was kidnapped Jake imprinted on Marie. When Bella went missing Marie took that moment to want to be with Jake but when Bella was found she told him to stay with Bella. It was a game that she was playing with Jake. Jake cheated on Bella for a little over a year. The only reason why he stopped was because something happened and Leah and Seth phased. With our minds all being linked together Sam order Jake to stop and chose which one he wanted to be with.

"Marie was pissed that she couldn't run the show no more but decided that she wanted Jake and then started hurting Bella other ways once she realized how much she could get away with. Too many times we have had to haul Leah and Seth away from Marie in fear of what they might do to Marie. That's why Bella was leaving. That night you saved Bella, Leah was suppose to be there but Jake and Sam had to have the meeting and Leah had to be there. If you ask me I think there's a lot more going on then I know but I promise while Bella is gone I will be finding out and me and you will deal with them." Paul said looking me dead in the eyes.

I was pissed! No! I was more than pissed I was livid. Bella did nothing but love these people and they treated her like this and got away with it. Leah and Seth were unable to do anything to stop it. God I wished I would have known this when I had that fucker in my hands I would have squeezed his neck till his head popped off. I would have suck the life out of that bitch and made him watch. Oh Paul was right I was going to do something about it. The whole thing about Paul being involved might not be the best idea but it's up in the air. I could tell that Paul really did love Bella and I didn't need my brother's gift to know this. Taking a life is no easy thing to do and Paul did in the name of love. My respect for Paul just grew there was nothing I could say or do to thank him for saving Bella's life. I would always be in debt to Paul.

"Pull over this is my stop." Paul said.

As I pulled over Paul got out and turned and looked at me.

"You owe me nothing I did it because I love Bella but you needed to know that I have no problem when it comes to Bella or Leah. They are the only things that matter to me. So if you want to pay me back, make Bella happy. No make her the happiest person that walked the face of the earth. Oh and before I forget Seth gave me a message for you." Paul said.

Looking at Paul I nodded my head.

"First they will not leave the dinner till you get there. He said that Bella will have dinner waiting on you. But that you need to let things happen. Bella needs to find out what she is capable of. To trust him and that you are to meet him in the woods. Now Seth has promised me that Bella won't be getting hurt and I am holding you to that got that?" Paul asked.

"Yes, Paul, thanks!" I said.

Paul nodded his head turned and headed for the woods. Paul called over his shoulder that the diner that he was talking about was about 2 miles way. I pulled back on to the road in even more of a rush to get to Bella. My mate, my love, my heart, my Bella she was so strong, brave. I know that when she gets changed she was going to be something special, a force that no one has ever seen nor will they know what to do with.

**A/N: So we got a little of Bella's story. Tell me what you thought. Was it worth the wait? You know what to do see ya soon! Also thank you to all of you that reviewed! Almost 250 hummmm I wonder how many I'll get this chapter?**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ok I have chapter 13 done! Wow right 2 chapter within a few days apart! Ok ev1 read the a/n at the end! Thank you all that reviewed on chapter 12 it really does mean a lot! Thanks to Zdra8351 for being an awesome beta and getting this back to me ASAP!

I DO NOT OWN!

CHAPTER 13

PETER'S POV

Two miles that's it. That's all that stand between me and my Bella. I hate that I can't just go in there and take her away from all the bad things. I hate that I can't take Bella to my home and hid there and never ever let anything hurt her again but I knew that this was bigger than me. I knew that my Bella was going to be something that no one has ever seen. Everything happens for a reason right? They say that God never throw anything your way, that you can't handle, right? If you think about it and take just the little bit that we know about Bella, she would be looked at by most as a badass chick. Everything that I have found out this past month and the things that I have seen Bella is strong she has a soul of a true warrior. Bella fights for what right and doesn't care who disagrees with her she stands her ground.

I could see why that blond hair fucker wanted my Bella as his mate; he could see what I couldn't at the time. I was too worried about her safety. I should have known sooner that she was my mate and maybe if she wasn't in danger I would have. Maybe I did just my mind hadn't caught up to my body it was like it knew it had to protect her no matter what the cost was. I was able to push myself harder than I ever had in my life. I still didn't make it there in time so that she didn't have to go to the hospital at but I did make it. Thinking back to that night I don't remember tracking her it was like my body knew right where to be. Now that's the first, it's usually my mind telling my body not body telling mind.

Putting all these thoughts away as I near the diner I can see Bella setting in the booth staring off in what's look like deep thought. Bella look's so lost I just want to grab her and hold her and never let go. I never want to see these look on her face again. I made the promise here and now. The second that I am allowed back into to her life I will make it my life's mission to see nothing but that beautiful smile on her face and to have her laughing as much as possible. Bella will never fear anything again I will make sure of it. I will kill anyone that tries to take my Angels happiness away.

"Peter!" Seth calls

I look in the direction that his voice comes from. I could see Seth about 15 yards away in human form. Getting out of my truck I make my way over to Seth.

"Ok, what's gonna to happen? I talked to Paul and he said that Bella will have dinner waiting on me?" I asked Seth

"I can't be for sure all I know is that I was told that tonight Bella will stand up for herself and fight. She will realize that she has inner strength and will use it for the first time." Seth said looking at the door where Bella would be coming out.

"Ok so you expect me to stand here and watch someone attack Bella! Are you fucking crazy?" I asked

He had to be out his fucking mind if he thinks I will stand here and watch that shit! Not only that I promised Paul that nothing would hurt her. I may be a lot of things, but I am a man of my word. I owe Paul this and not to mention that is my fucking mate and no one will fucking touch her! Bella is MINE! My beast growled in my head.

"Peter!" Seth yelled

Shaking my head trying to clam myself down. I looked at and Seth and seen him flinch back. Yeah I can look like one scary mother fucker when I need to be. It's how I survived the newborns. Well that and my gift as Jasper call's it.

"There's no fucking way I will stand for that Seth. I understand someone is telling you that it will be ok but it is NOT ok with me! I will not stand here and watch someone attack my Bella! No fucking way! You know maybe my plan will be better! I am going to take Bella to our home where she'll be safe and I can protect her from this fucked up world. How can you be ok with this? Are you not her brother?" I growled at Seth

"Listen to me asshole never question my loyalty to Bella. I would never let anything happen to Bella! I love her she is my sister! She is the reason why I phased into a wolf! Everyone thinks that I phased because of my dad but it wasn't the night before I phased was my first visit from the great white wolf. He said the path had been set. I was chosen to help Bella. I was to help guide Bella to her future and to her soul mate! Everything thing that I do is for Bella! Remember in the hospital when I told you I can't die?" Seth asked me.

"Yes I remember." I said

"Well all of that is true even if I was to stop phasing I would still live. I can get hurt but never will I leave this earth! I will live forever! You know vampire venom kill my kind? It poison's us and then we die because our body reject the venom. I have been bitten by a vampire! I didn't die I got sick but I didn't die. Me and Bella were walking in the woods 2 years ago and a leech jump out and tried to attack Bella but I phased and killed him but not before he bit me. After I burned the asshole I phased back to help Bella when she noticed that I had a bite mark here." Seth pointed to his upper right thigh pulling his shorts up some so that I could see.

"I didn't notice that I had been bitten. But when Bella pointed it out I started to feel funny and then the pain set in. Bella sat in the woods with me for hours while my body got rid of the venom. When I came to Bella was holding me and crying. Bella knew that if we were bitten that we would die there's nothing anyone could do. Bella thought that I was dying so I shocked the hell out of her when I got up and picked her up and started to carry her home. Bella has never told anyone about that day because I asked her not to. But she knows that I am not like the other wolfs. She thinks that it will take a lot more than a bite to take me out, but that doesn't stop her from worrying about me."

"Soon I will be able to tell her but not yet. Just as it is not time for you to show yourself to her yet. Everything has been set and if anything changes it could be very bad. That is why I was made, why I was born. So when I say this I mean it. Bella is everything to me nothing is more important to me then Bella. Without her I would not have even been born. I really do believe that if Bella was to leave this earth that it would end my life."

"Now you will fucking stand here and watch as Bella takes her first step to self discovery. You will do nothing to stop it. It has to happen there's no way around it. If you jump into this fight and try to protect Bella it will only delay when you and Bella get together. I can't tell you when but I can tell you that she is getting close to being ready for you! But if you step in today it will be a major setback. Who knows how long it will…"

"Ok I will, love you too and take care." Bella said walking out the door hanging up her phone.

When the hell did that man get there? How long has he been there? I know he's up to no good why else would you stand in a pitch dark area? Was this the fucker that was going to attack my angel? I will make him pay for what he is about to do. Seth puts hand on my shoulder and pulls me back I know he knows that I want to go to Bella's side. Nothing and I mean nothing has ever prepared me for what is about to happen. How am I supposed to stand here and watch this? How do I not go and protect my Angel?

"I can't" I growled out. I try to shake Seth off of me. I can't watch this. I can't stand here and let that fucker touch her. I move to take my first step when Seth knocks me off my feet and I fall to the ground. Seth quickly pins me to the ground and pins my arms behind my back. How the fuck did that happen? How the fuck did this kid get me pinned down? The only person to ever be able to do that is my brother…..

"Look damn it! I will not let you fuck this up for you or Bella!" Seth growled in my ear

"Stop! Don't touch me! Seth!" Bella yelled

I'm trying angel! I turn my head to bit Seth to get him to let me go but it was like he was prepared for it moving his hands out of the way. I went to kick my legs back to kick him off of me only to have him grab it pinning me down even further.

"Fucker" I said

"LET GO!" Bella yelled at the man

"Look it's about to happen now and make sure you….."

"Fucker my body does not belong to you! I will never let you touch that way bitch! I belong to Peter!" Bella growled

I sat there and watched as Bella's fear disappeared only to be replaced with pure rage. My cold dead heart swelled with happiness as the words came out her mouth and my dick twitched. The best growled in pleasure as the words came out her mouth. Bella knew she belonged to me. She wouldn't lay there and take someone attacking her. She was going to fight for me and what was MINE!

"Are you going to be a good boy and watch the show?" Seth asked with a knowing smile on his face

I nodded my head in fear of what would come out my mouth. This was Bella's little brother I am standing with. The whole hospital thing was still really fresh.

"I thought her that move a few months ago. Though Bella has never done it that well before." Seth said with excitement thick in his voice.

I couldn't take my eyes off my Angel. Bella was seeking her vengeance and it was hot as hell. I wanted to grab her and take her to the woods and claim her right here and now. But I knew now was not the time. Seth was right she needed to do this on her own. I am glad that he stopped me. Maybe it was the attacker that made her realize that she was mine but maybe she knew along? Who knows?

"Well it's time for me to go and save the human and get my ass kicked. See ya on the road! I'll drive slowly till you catch up ok?" Seth asked

I just nodded unable to speak I was so pissed and turned on at the same time. I couldn't trust my mouth so I kept it closed and waited till I got my turn with that fucker. He will pay for ripping my Angel's shirt.

"Get off me Seth I'm going to kill this fucker!" Bella screamed.

"No! Bella you will not! He isn't worth it!" Seth screamed at Bella trying to get a hold of her.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my mouth it was funny to see Bella running around this grown ass man curled up in the fetal position on the ground crying as she steals a punch or kick in at the man while trying not to get caught by Seth.

Yes my Angel is going to something. I almost wished that Jasper and Emmett were here to see this. I don't know Paul very well but he seemed the type to enjoy watch Bella hand both Seth and that grown ass man their asses. Taking out my phone I record it.

"Bella would you fucking stop already you have this fucker on the ground crying!" Seth yelled at Bella who dodged him again.

"No! That fucker tried to take something that didn't belong to him! You didn't hear the fucking things he was saying to me Seth! If Paul was here he would be dead! That's what I am going to do! I don't have that wolf mojo going on but I do have the Bella mojo and she says he dies!" Bella screams again as she lands another punch to the fucker's manhood.

"Awww. What happened to the big badass man that was going to rape me and throw my lifeless body in the fucking dumpster bitch." Bella sneered at the crying man.

Seth was finally able to get a hold of Bella and starts to drag Bella to the truck when the man got up.

"Don't worry bitch I always get what I want and I will have you!" The fucker said

I growled, I wanted this fucker he has committed to many crimes to walk away from this.

"Oh yeah!" Bella growled head butting Seth in the nose making him release her. _Shit_

"Game on bitch! You got lucky once, it won't happen again!" The fucker said as he prepared for Bella's attack

"Says who?" Bella asked with a smirk on her face.

Crack

"Ouch! You fucking _bitch_ that was my nose!" The fucker screamed

"Seth get her the hell out of here I have had enough and if you want me to stay out of sight you need to be gone now!" I spoke so that only Seth could hear

With a quick nod he went after Bella but stopped short and look straight at me.

Bella had the man on the ground again as she slammed his head in to pavement. She brought his head back and whispered in his ear.

"You will die tonight but not by my hand." Bella slams his head one more time and gets up and walks away telling Seth "come on".

I watched as they got in the truck and left. I put my phone away, made a mental note to send it the guys later. Right now I had dinner waiting on me.

In a flash I was standing front on the fucker offering my hand to help him up. Why should my Angel be the only one that gets to play tonight right?

"Are you alright man?" I asked.

"Dude did you see that crazy bitch? She attacked me for no reason!" The fucker said.

"_Really,_ I thought I saw you attack her and she kicked your ass!" I said with a big fucking smirk on my face

"Nah, man that bitch started to hit on me and then she went all crazy talking about she belong to some guy named Peter." The fucker said

"Oh! Did I forget to give you my name? How rude of me. My name is Peter Whitlock." I said

"Dude, are you who that crazy chick was talking about? If so, you need to get her under control! That bitch is crazy!" The fucker said

Grabbing him by the neck I flung him in to the wall just hard enough to break a few bones. Walking up to him I could see and smell the fear coming off of him.

"That was my mate you attacked tonight! You were planning on raping her and killing her and don't lie!" Growled at the dumb ass

"NO! I wasn't I swear man. She's crazy nothing, she said was true! Please, don't hurt me!" The fucker begged

I grabbed his hand and squeezed till I felt all the bone in his hand break. Then I moved up his arm crushing every inch of his arm and then repeating it to the other. I slammed my foot to his crush every bone in his foot and ankle. Repeating the same to the other I dragged him into the woods. The fucker was screaming and I didn't want to draw any attention from someone coming or going to the diner. I also wanted to get this over with so that I could get on the road I needed to be as close to Bella as possible right now.

Bending his head to the side to give me better access to his neck I sinked my teeth threw his skin. I let the warm blood flow done my throat. I finished quickly and got rid of the body and headed for my truck. I figured that I would send the guys the video before I hit the road.

After I finished sending the video to Emmett, Jasper and Paul I got on to the main road to head back to the high way. I watched as my phone vibrated across the dash. Picking it up knowing that it was Jasper I wanted to see what he thought of my mate in action.

~*Jasper*~

_That's some mate you got there buddy. Does she go around attacking people all the time? ~J~_

What a fucking dumb ass I knew he would think that. I bet you anything he had his volume off again.

_Turn the damn volume on dumbass! ~P~_

I waited a few more seconds and my phone beeped again.

_Sorry, I sure hope that fucker is not walking around anymore! Man, it looks like she can take care of herself. Pete you're going to have your hands full with that one. Just let me know when you need my help with that her. ~J~_

Had to give my brother credit he may not be in the war no more but he sure thinks about it. I knew he was thinking that Maria would have loved to get her hands on Bella. That would never happen I also had this feeling that not even Jasper could take her and no one has ever pinned him.

_Bet you a million that not even you can take her when she is changed! ~P~_

_Deal and I want it in cash! Later ~J~_

_Lol when you pay up I want it in singles! Later ~P~_

Oh yeah after my Angel pins down Jasper I will beg for a lap dance and stuff them all down her pants. God thinking about her as one of us was getting me hard. I was going to have to think of something else or I would be soon jacking off again!

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me.."

WTF! Looking my phone: Emmett. When the hell did he get a hold of my phone ?

"Hello and when the hell did you get my phone?" I asked

"Oh shut up. I bet you haven't even found my present that I put on there for you!" Emmett said

"What did you do to my phone?" I asked Emmett

"Well for one check your contacts and for two check your pictures. Then you are going to tell me how awesome I am and that you will owe me for life. Then you will tell me why the hell my little sis had some guy on the ground crying!" Emmett said trying to hold in his laugh.

"Ok hold on." I said

Opening up the menu I checked my contacts and see that Bella's name was added to the contact list. There was a picture was added as well. Clicking to view the picture I seen Bella all dressed up and in the hospital bed. Bella had her hair in big lose curls and a little bit of make up on she looked beautiful. She really looked like an angel in the picture.

Putting the phone to my ear I was speechless this was the best thing anyone has done for me.

"Emmett how did you do this and why? Does Bella know you gave me her number?" I asked I had to know the answer

"Rosie and Bella were bored one day and Rose asked Bella if she could do her hair. Which lead to makeup and all the girly stuff, when I got the idea? Remember that day when I went to the room and talked to you? Well I swiped your phone and ran back to the room. When I got there Bella was beautiful and I had to get the picture for you. I got one for myself too. Bella noticed that I had two phones and asked why I had them. I told her that you broke your old phone and Jasper went and bought you a new and I was loading it up for you. Bella told me to put her number in your phone so I did. Now tell me that I am the best brother in the world and how you'll owe me for the rest of your life. Or I won't give you the message."

The only thing I registered was _Bella gave me her number! She wanted to me to be able to reach her!_

"Emmett you are the best damn thing that walked the face of the earth! Well next to Bella but you know you got top second. I will owe anything, you name it! what's the message?" I said with so much excitement

"What I want is for you to love my sister! I want to you to finish what you started! I want you to change her so that I never lose her! And last but not least I want you to protect her with everything you are! Now for the message…"

"Emmett!" I yelled

I had to know could I call her? Could I text her? What? What was the message!

A/N: Ok to ev1 that reads my protected story I have some bad new but also some great news! Ok bad first the story will come down! Good news is that it will go back up! Archangel2795 offered to beta the story and has worked really hard on fixing the mistakes. Changes to the story have been made not much but some and I think that it makes the story even better! I will be uploading the chapter one at a time to give ev1 time to reread it and review. By the time the 4th chapter goes up the 5th chapter the one you all have been waiting for will be ready! As always review and tell me what you think. I am hoping to have chapter 14 done soon!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: wow three chapters in one week! I'm on a roll but I have to give credit where it is due! Thank you Zdra8351 for working your ass off on this and getting the chapter back to me ASAP! You're the best! Thanks to everyone that reviewed it means a lot! now on with the show!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!

CHAPTER 14

Bella's POV

I sat there thinking about how fucked up my life is. I am really confused so many people have tried to kill me. They tried to bring to the brink where I would take my life but I am still here. Someone always saves me and the other dies. A lot of people have lost their lives because me. It's a hard thing to live with knowing that you killed so many without even lifting a finger.

I hate that everyone feels the need to protect me. For once in my god damn fuck up life I just wish that I could live a peaceful life. I wish that my mother and step father didn't have to lose their life because of me. I wished that Angela was still here. I miss her so much, she was a great person and my best friend but because she got involved with me she lost her life.

I fear for my Dad I don't know what I would do if I ever lost him. No I do know what I would do. If I lost my dad I would take myself out. I couldn't live in this world without my Daddy. He was always there for me. He chased away the bad dreams to hold me and make sure that they didn't come back. I remember when my Dad found out that my Mom was dead, he went crazy trying to find me.

It took him a year and a half but he brought me home and helped me. He never gave up he supported me in everything I wanted to do. I remember the first six months when he brought me home. It was the 5th month I had been at his house. I kept having nightmares and I wouldn't let anyone touch me. Anytime anyone came near me I would flinch in warning. At such a young age I had seen way too much and I was scared of everything even my Daddy.

_Flashback_

_No! I screamed as I sat up. My Dad was standing at the door with the saddest look in his eyes._

_My Dad once again tried to get close to me and I flinched back. My eyes were darting everywhere. I was looking for anyone else that was in the room. I was looking for him. He wasn't there I let out the breath I was holding. Looking at my dad I could see how pained he was. I couldn't let him near me. I was scared that he would either hurt me or he would come back and take Charlie away from me. _

_Charlie sat on my bed and I started to panic. He was to close! I huddled myself into my famous ball and started to rock back and forth. That was the sign that he would usually leave and shut my door to leave me by myself. When I didn't feel the bed move I chanced a peek. Charlie sat there with tears running down his cheeks. I felt bad, part of me wanted to comfort him and then there was the major part telling that I should run and hide in the woods in the back to save Charlie from the death that was coming._

"_I won't hurt you Bells." Charlie said _

_I said nothing I kept rocking back and forth. _

"_I don't even know where to begin to start. I have no idea what you have been through. But I am here I will keep you safe! I'll protect you with everything that I am!" Charlie said I could see the fire in his eyes_

_It was the same look the day I seen him in the court house. He ran up to me and tried to hug me then I went crazy. Screaming and crying because he hugged me. _

"_I stand here every night after you have fallen asleep and I watch over you. The nightmares are starting to take longer to come at night did you know that?" Charlie asked_

_My head darted up when he told me that he would watch over me when I was asleep. Didn't he need sleep? _

_Nodding my head no. I looked away._

"_I know they still come and I wish that I could do something to take them away but I can't. I can't go back in time and do things different. You know what I would have done different Bells?" Charlie asked_

_I shook my head no._

"_I would have fought harder when your Mother wanted to take you so far away me. I would have tried to make things work with her. I would have seen you more. I would have called more. I should have known that they passed away. I should have been there to protect you. I should have been there!" Charlie screamed out his tears were full force _

_I knew even at that age that there were bad people out there that would hurt people all the time. I knew that it wasn't my fault that they were there walking around. I knew it was my fault that my dad sat there that night and every night feeling like a failure. It wasn't his fault. I wanted to tell him but I was scared. I didn't know what to do._

_I was 11 how was I supposed to know what to do. I did the one thing I could I took a deep breath and uncurled myself. I crawled in my dad's lap and hugged him with everything I had. That night was the first time that I had hugged anyone in two and half years. That night was the first night that I had spoken in two and half years. I told Charlie that I loved him. I fell asleep in his arms and woke up in his arms. I felt safe, I felt at home. I knew that my dad would always protect me. The next day Charlie took a sick day and spent the whole day watching movies with me. That was when I got the nick name Princess. It's one of the best days in my life and one I will never forget._

_Flashback ends_

I sat there wondering how I went from the girl that was scared, to the girl that had uncontrollable rage flowing through her blood. What has this last attack done to me that none of the others have? Why now? What's happening to me? I need to apologize to Seth but he needs to say sorry too! We were both wrong. This isn't how me and Seth are. We don't fight and I hate that we are fighting. I needed to talk to someone. The only person I could think of is my dad. Picking up the phone I called him.

"_Hey Bells" _Charlie said.

"Hey Dad, I know you might be busy but I wanted to know if you could talk for a few minutes?" I asked

"_Bells I am never too busy to talk to my Princess. What's eating at you?" _Charlie asked.

I couldn't help the smile that broke on my face. I was just thinking about that day.

"Well I have been getting really mad lately. Like so mad that I want to punch someone. I almost punched Sam the other day, when he came to visit me." I said waiting on the stern voice to come through the phone.

"_About damn time Isabella." _Charlie said.

What? Was he happy I just said I was about to punch someone?

"_It's about damn time that you show everyone how strong you really are Isabella! You have been through so much in your short life. You have met some of the worst damn people! They have found you and hurt you. You have lived a life that no one will ever believe. You have survived when you shouldn't have and its time you stand up for yourself. Show everyone that they should think twice before they think about messing with ya. Hell, I am your Father and I am not telling you to run around attacking people. But I am telling you that if someone does; you give them the famous Swan right hook and kick there ass till there crying and begging you to stop. You're the strongest person I know Bells and it's about damn time you show everyone that taking their shit is in the past! That you will kick there asses and then ask the questions! Use all that me and Seth have thought you and you will have anyone laying on the ground crying!" _Charlie said.

I couldn't believe that my father is telling me this. How is it that he would be ok with it? Shouldn't he be telling me to watch my back? Never talk to strangers. Never take rides from strangers. That I should always keep my phone charged and my mace on me. Never walk alone after dark. No he's telling me to fight! Not to call the police but to kick their asses and ask why later.

"Dad! You didn't just tell me to fight did you? What happen to the other stuff you have rammed into my brain since I was 11? Am I to throw that all out the window and fight?" I asked

"_Bella it's time, it's time that you took your life back! It's time Bella that you fight for yourself. Its time you fight to live! I have never told you, but I knew that you had given up. I knew that you were just buying your time. And to hear the changes that you have made since you have been in the hospital. Well I am proud to have such an amazing daughter. I don't know what is different this time, I don't know the whole truth to what happened this time but whatever happened that day changed everything." _

"Thanks daddy! I love you so much!" I said

"_I love you to Princess. Was there anything else you needed?" _Charlie asked.

I got up and started to head for the door I really needed to find Seth and say sorry.

"No, I think that's about it." I said

"_Ok Bells I love you and take care, Sweetheart." _Charlie said.

"Ok I will, love you too and take care." I said hanging up the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and I felt it. The pain that I have been feeling since I left the hospital was gone. I still felt the tugging but the pain was gone. I started to head in the direction my heart was telling me to go. When I was grabbed from behind being dragged away from where I was suppose to go.

No this can't be happing to me! I need to get to Peter! I needed to tell him I was sorry for the way I acted!

_Your stronger than him. _A voice whispered

No I can't… I can't I need help! I can't do this! Why the hell is it always me?

"Stop! Don't touch me! Seth" I yelled

I said it before I could think about what I was saying. Why didn't I call for Peter? I know he's here I can feel my body is pulling me to him.

"LET GO!" I screamed at the man.

I was getting pissed how could Seth and Peter stand there and let this fucker touch me!

"Wow, you have one banging body! Oh the things I am going to do to you. I might just have to keep you." The man said as he ripped my shirt.

"Fucker my body does not belong to you! I will never let you touch me that way bitch! I belong to Peter!" I growled

As I admitted to my attacker that I belonged to Peter everything went so fast. My mind was racing by. I had seen my Mother and Phil being murder. I seen Angela lying on that table looking at me as that bastard stabbed her in the heart. I watched Jake walk away from me to Marie's awaiting arms. I had seen Sam beak Leah's heart. I watched as that vampire bit Seth. I watched as that blond vampire beat me till I was almost dead. I watched as Peter came out of nowhere and save me. I had seen Leah fighting the red head. Then his face popped in my head and the rage set in. I seen red but there was still something holding me back. What I don't know? Like I was missing something? Then the voice rang threw my head it was one that I knew and I listened.

"_You're strong Isabella! Show them that they messed with the wrong person! Show them that they can't beat you! You have survived things that no one else has!" "FIGHT ISABELLA!" _My father's voice rang threw my head

Grabbing my attackers hand I twisted and sent him to his knees. With the flick of my wrist I broke his wrist. Letting go of his hand I balled my fist and slammed it into his face. I watched as the blood ran from his busted lip. I didn't feel sick like I should have but instead I felt satisfaction. I wanted to hurt him even more! I wanted to kill this thing that calls himself a man!

"You'll pay for that bitch!" the fucker said.

I didn't feel fear, I felt anger, he disrespected me and he will pay for that and with his life!

"After I have finished with you, I will dump your lifeless body in that dumpster. You'll just be another nameless girl found dead when I am done with you!" The fucker screamed at me.

I sent my foot flying at the bastard's crotch and sent him down to the ground falling to his knees. As he sat there on all fours, I thought of the many things that I could do to him, and how bad they would hurt. I kicked him as hard as I could in the ribs, as I heard the crack I felt joy! I have never felt as alive as I did right here and now! I was standing up and fighting back. As I was about to land another blow to the fuckers throat, Seth grabbed me from behind and pulled me off of him.

"Get off of me Seth, I'm going to kill this fucker!" I screamed at Seth

How fucking dare him! He couldn't help me just a second ago when that fucker ripped my shirt! I knew he heard me calling for him. He didn't come! I felt betrayed. I elbow Seth to get him to let me go which he did.

"No! Bella you will not! He isn't worth it!" Seth yelled at me

I wasn't done! I wasn't done showing this fucker that he couldn't fuck with me! I decided that I would land a few more in. I would just have to watch where Seth was to make sure that he didn't grab me! I paid attention to the direction that Seth would head to grab me and I would go the other way. When he would be caught off guard by my quickness to move I would land a blow here and there. They were the things I wanted to hit but this would do! I could hear the man crying begging Seth to stop my crazy ass but that only fueled the fire that was running through my veins.

"How dare he ask for me to stop! Did he fucking stop when I asked? NO! He kept going and threaten to kill me! Nothing was going to make me stop!" I thought.

"Bella would you fucking stop already you have this fucker on the ground crying!" Seth yelled at me as I dodge him.

"No! That fucker tried to take something that didn't belong to him! You didn't hear the fucking things he was saying to me Seth! If Paul was here, he would be dead! That's what I am going to do! I don't have that wolf mojo going on but I do have the Bella mojo and she says he dies!" I screamed at Seth as I kicked the fucker in the balls.

The fucker rolled over and was begging for me to stop. I couldn't stop something had been released and I didn't want to put it away. This felt right, it felt good to be on the winning end. I bent down so that he could look me in the eyes.

"Awww. What happen to the big badass man that was going to rape me and throw my lifeless body in the dumpster bitch!" I sneer in the fuckers face.

Seth came up behind me and grabbed me and started to drag me away. I was livid how could he do this to me? I wanted that fucker dead. I watched as the bitch got up off the ground holding his side.

"Don't worry bitch I always get what I want and I will have you!" the fucker yelled at me.

Seth grip lessened and I took advantage of and broke free. I slammed my head straight back into Seth nose.

"Oh yeah?" I growled at the fucker

"Game on bitch! You got lucky once, it won't happen again!" the bitch yelled at me.

I stopped and looked him dead in the eyes and asked

"Says who?" I smirked at this fucker balling my fist.

_"Swan right hook!" _Echoed through my head. Slamming my fist right in to his nose I heard the sickening crack, blood was rushing out of his nose. I felt a new rush run through my body. I wanted more and I will get it.

"Ouch! You fucking _bitch_ that was my fucking nose!" the bitch screamed at me.

_"No really dumbass what gave that away? Was your busted nose or the blood rushing out of it? What a fucking dumbass!" _I thought in my head.

I'm done fucking with the bitch and since Seth seems to be stuck on stupid I rushed the guy knocking the guy down. I rolled the bitch over so that he was on his belly. I grabbed his hair and slammed his face into the ground. A growl broke me from my little world of fucking this fucker up. Peter was here and he wanted his piece I just knew. How I don't how but I knew. I also know that Peter eats people like him. Emmett told me about Peter and how he feeds I had a decision to make. Kill this bastard and let the guilt eat at me one day or feed my vampire? It was an easy choice to make. Yanking the fuckers head back I lowered my lip to his ear.

"You will die tonight but not by my hand!" I said sickly sweet as I slammed his head one last time.

I got up and started to walk to the truck.

"Come on!" I yelled at Seth

I was pissed how could they fucking do this to me? I really needed to rethink things. How could I trust them when they would let someone attack me? All I knew was right now I just need some time to think.

As we got in the truck I wanted quite but Seth wasn't having that he wanted to talk but I wasn't in the mood.

"Shut the fuck up Seth!" I yelled

"I want some peace and quiet! The next hotel we pass I want you to pull in and I will get you a room and I will get myself a room. I want you to leave me the fuck alone for the rest of the night!" I said deadly calm staring out straight in front of me.

Peter POV

"Well Emmett what is the message?" I asked

"_The message is and have in mind that this is before you stood there in the trees and let that fucker attack my sister! Was that you could call anytime you wanted? But I really think you should give her some time to cool off, she pissed and not even talking to Seth right now. She just called me crying on the phone. She feels betrayed by you and Seth. I told her that there was no way in hell you would stand there and let someone attack her. That something must have been stopping you. But she is hurt and needs time. Now you tell me why the hell my baby sis was kicking some guys ass and it better be a damn good reason too!"_ Emmett growled at the end

"Emmett it started out that Seth was able to pin me to the ground I wasn't watching out for him I was trying to get to Bella. Seth had told me that we had to let this happen tonight. That Bella would find her inner strength tonight. When he finally let me up Bella already had the fucker on the ground. She had everything under control I still wanted to go to her, but I could see that Seth was right. I felt that he was right. But no worries that fucker would not be hurting anyone else again." I said

"Let me ask you something Emmett?" I asked

"_Shoot." _Emmett said

"What did you mean when you said that me and Seth stood there in the tree's? How did you know that?" I asked Emmett

"Bella told me that she knew that you and Seth were close and that you both stood there behind the tree's hiding like little bitch's. She said you must have been scared of the human!" Emmett said bursting out in laughter.

I seen that Seth and Bella had pulled in to the motel, I pulled in and waiting in the truck before I went and founding out what rooms were Bella's and Seth's.

"_Well I got to go, I'm taking Rosie hunting. Oh, and Peter if you ever stand there and watch some guy attack Bella I'll rip out your fucking eyes and let Rosie have you!" _Emmett growl hanging up the phone.

A shiver went threw me. Sure I could take Emmett but Rosalie was a different story. I knew that when I run into her again that I am sure I will be missing a limb. I knew what happen tonight hit home with her. It was the very reason why she is a vampire.

I got out of my truck and walked around the parking lot. I found Bella's room it was 214. Sniffing the air I could smell Seth but he was not near I walked around the other side of the building and found his room 516. Damn Bella must be pissed to have him way on the other end. I walked up to his room and listened there was only one heart beat. Seth was the only one there. I knocked on the door and waited for him to answer.

"Just a second!" Seth called out

The door opened and Seth stood there shocked that I was there like he was waiting on someone else.

"So how much trouble are we in?" I asked

"Well you I don't think you're in that much but me, well let's just say that video that you sent to Paul. Well he is on his way here." Seth said looking out the window.

"Is he bringing Leah?" I asked

"No why would he bring her?" Seth asked

"I figured since Paul and Leah are imprints that she would have seen the video and she would want to be a part of this?" I asked

"Wait what the fuck are you talking about? What the fuck do you mean that Leah and Paul imprinted? You better fucking tell me now!" Seth demanded

"When I…"

"**Open the fucking door now Seth!**" Paul growled from the other side of the door.

_Oh fuck!_

A/N: Alright everyone I am willing to offer either a phone call to Bella from peter if we reach 300 reviews or there could be a face to face conversation if we reach over 310! So hit that button and tell me what you thought of that chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Wow over 320 review! Great, I love it! Thank you everyone that reviewed! It means a lot that you love this story! I also want to thank Zdra8351 for being an amazing beta ! You rock and I really don't know how the chapters would be coming out if you weren't here!

**I DO NOT OWN! S.M. DOES !**

**Chapter 15**

**Peter pov**

_Oh fuck! _Was all I thought as Paul's voice rang through the room.

"**Seth you open this god damn door right the fuck now!**"Paul shouted louder.

I looked at Seth he made no move to open the door. So I went to open it but was stopped by Seth shaking his head.

"The fucking door is unlocked asshole!" Seth shouted as he smirked.

No sooner than the words left his mouth Paul was in the room and had Seth against the wall. I could hear Paul growling at Seth. I swear that fucking kid is crazy! I know he thinks he can't die but why push it? I know I can't doesn't mean I run around pissing people off! Well I take that back I guess I could die but I would not go down without a fight. I knew it would take quite a few to do so.

"What the fuck are you smiling about?" Paul shouted at Seth.

"None of your fucking business Paul!" Seth shouted back

"You better tell me right the now. Why the fuck did I see a video of Bella beating the shit out of someone? Why the hell was she fighting in the first place? Why the hell did you let that fucker touch her? Why the fuck did you stop at that diner?" Paul shouted

Was I missing something? What was the importance of the diner? What the hell did that have to do with anything? I thought.

"That's none of your damn business!" Seth Growled at Paul.

"Really none of my fucking business Seth?" Paul asked.

Paul's head shot to me. It was the first time he had even looked at me.

Do you know that was the diner where Bella and Angela were kidnapped at? That the video that you sent me was the same place that they were grabbed? Did you not notice the blood stains 3 feet away from where they were fighting? That was where the fucker stabbed Bella! That is how he got Bella and Angela in to the car he was driving? Paul asked me.

I stood there shocked. I was standing in the area where Bella was kidnapped. I was standing right were that fucker stabbed her! I didn't notice that. I didn't notice the stains. Now that I think about it there was a very faint smell of Bella's blood in that area. But it was barely there. How could I have missed that?

"If you have a problem Paul you take it out on me! Peter had nothing to do with anything. He went to try to stop it and save Bella but I stopped him well more like pinned his ass to the ground." Seth said looking at Paul in the eyes.

"How the fuck can I trust the two of you to protect Bella, when you haven't even left the state and she is being attacked and having to fight?" Paul asked

"You promised Seth! You promised that stopping at the diner was going to be ok! You told me you would make sure nothing happened! Well you didn't follow through! What would have happened if Bella was injured to bad and died? Did you ever fucking think about that Seth? Did you ever think that if something bad happen to Bella that something bad would happen to Leah?" Paul asked

"That is what I have been waiting on. I wanted you to admit it!" Seth shouted

"Admit that you're a what, huh? That you are crazy fucking asshole?" Paul asked

"That it wasn't about Bella, it's about Leah! It always has been! You act like you care about Bella but you didn't. The only reason why you are pissed is because you thought that there was a chance that Bella could be hurt! Why don't you tell Peter why you went and found Bella! Tell him that the only reason why you did was because of Leah! It was never about Bella! Just like I know that you want us to wrap Bella in bubble wrap and lock her away so that she doesn't get hurt or kidnapped or anything like that! It scares you that Leah only lives if Bella does!" Seth yelled at Paul.

Was he only caring about Bella because of Leah? Was that whole thing about caring about Bella just an act? Have I been fooled in to believing that he was one of the good guys? Was he on the same side as Jake and Sam?

No! I knew my gift might be on the fritz but I knew that Paul loved Bella. It might have started out like that. When Paul went looking for Bella it was for Leah, but when he found Bella everything changed for him. There's no way, he could be this mad if it was just about Leah. He wouldn't have even came he seen that Seth was in the video himself. No this was about Bella. Whatever he'd seen that night must have been pretty bad.

"No! Seth he really does care for Bella! I know he does. It may have started out he went looking for Bella because of Leah but it all changed when he found her." I said to Seth

"No! I know what this is all about! You fucking asshole you want me to tell you what happen to Bella that night! But I won't Seth! It's not my fucking story to tell and I don't know everything that happened when she was gone. No one knows Seth not even the police. Bella knew that Charlie would be able to read the report so she didn't say much not to mention how the hell would she explain that man turned into a big hairy ass dog! Seth you need to accept that we will never know what happened. It happened there's nothing we can do to change that. Bella is here now. Bella is safe, Bella beat the odds even when they were a million to one! Bella is strong Bella is a fighter! Accept that and move the fuck on!" Paul shouted

It dawned on me right then and there. Seth wasn't trying to get information out of Paul. Seth wanted Paul to see Bella as we'd seen her. Not some weak girl that death himself had it out for but the fighter that was hiding in Bella. I had to give it to the kid, he may be young but he sure did know what he was doing with Bella. Seth really knew what to do when it came to getting people to see Bella for who she really is.

"That's right Paul, Bella is a fighter! Bella has beating the odds way before any of us came into the picture. Bella doesn't need any of us. What happened tonight had to happen so that Bella would see it for herself. We both know how stubborn Bella can be! We could tell her till we are blue in the faces, but it wouldn't matter to her. Bella would always see herself as the weak link. Not now! Bella is starting to realize it herself. She's not there yet but soon she will be. When that day comes Sam and Jake better watch out and I will kind a of feel bad for Marie when Bella deals with her! But she made her bed and will have to sleep in it. Bel…."

"No!" Bella screamed.

All three of our heads snapped in the direction as to where the scream came from we all knew it was Bella. I was the first out the door. I could hear Seth yelling at me to stop. To let him and Paul handle it but I couldn't listen to that, my Angel was in trouble and I would not stand there and watch a second time as someone hurt her or even touched her!

"Angela! Stop your hurting her!" Bella screamed

Bella was having a nightmare. She was reliving her kidnapping. I made it to Bella's room before Paul or Seth even got out the room. Thank god for vampire speed. I could still hear Seth yelling that it wasn't time yet. But I didn't care I had to be near her. With a flick of my wrist I was in the room and by her side in a second flat. I picked Bella up and held her in my arms as she mumbled that she wasn't strong enough to beat him.

"Oh, but you are Angel." I whispered in her ear.

"No! Paul help me! Don't stand there! Help me, _Someone_!" Bella screamed and starting to trash around.

I held Bella a little tighter so that she didn't hurt herself.

"Bella Darlin' you have to fight back!" I whispered in her ear.

"Peter! Help me! Please help me! You promised nothing bad would ever happen again! Why are you just standing there!" Bella yelled out.

"I'm here Darlin' nothing bad is going to happen." I told Bella.

"Not strong enough. Never strong enough, all alone." Bella cried out.

"Isabella come back to me, Darlin. Open your beautiful eyes!" I commanded Bella.

I could hear Bella's heart rate starting to pick up I could also see Bella's eye starting the flutter.

"That's it Darlin, open them, open those eyes of yours. I'm here, your safe in my arms." I cooed in her ear

"Peter? Wha… what are you doing here?" Bella asked

Seth and Paul both just came thru the door. Bella was out of my arms and in Paul in a second. I couldn't help the sharp pain that went through my cold dead heart.

"Are you ok, Bella?" Paul asked moving her hair out of her face.

I couldn't help the growl that came out of my chest. Bella was Mine and no man should be touching her. _Mine_ the beast growl agreeing with my thoughts.

Both Paul and Seth heads snapped and was looking at me. I watched as Paul moved Bella behind him. That was a very stupid move they were both safer with Bella in front. I would never hurt her.

My beast growled again. _They were taking my mate away from me! _I had to agree with him. I caught Bella peaking around Paul. The fear I saw in those beautiful eyes broke the beast free from the chains that I had him in.

"Paul get behind me!" Seth yelled at Paul.

"Are you fucking kidding me I'm not scared of this vamp. If he feels froggy then let him jump." Paul growled out.

_I think he just challenged you captain! _The beast taunted.

_I think he just did_. I had to agree

"You stupid fucking idiot this is not a normal vampire he is a warrior from The Vampire Wars in The South and the blond dude is his brother and sire. They fought aside each other and he kicked his brother's ass! Quit trying to be the hero!" Seth shouted out at Paul.

_The young one knows the mistakes they are making very wise thinking. _My beast thought.

"Bella I need you to come out from behind Paul. I need you to show Peter that you are not hurt." Seth said calmly.

"Are you fucking crazy Seth! Look at his fucking eyes there pitch black! He could kill her! Bella, stay behind me!" Paul yelled backing him and Bella out of the room.

"Bella, you're not scared are you? You understand that Peter, is worried about you right? After everything that has happened tonight and then you screaming in your sleep for help. You can see where he thinks your hurt right, Bella?" The young one pleaded to my Angel to understand.

My beast roared out as Bella went flying to the ground. Paul was pushing for Bella to walk backwards out the door. Causing Bella to trip over the little bump that was between the carpet and the concert.

My beast roared out and I flew to Bella knocking Paul out of the way and into the wall on the south side. Placing Bella behind me I got into my crouch. I would defend Bella with my life even from her own family.

Paul was shaking profusely I could see that he was about to shift into the wolf.

"Stop!" Bella shouted.

I wanted to turn to her but the threat was right in front of I knew that I had to keep eyes on him.

"Peter! Please stop. Paul didn't hurt me! He thought that you would hurt me. You understand why he would think that, don't you?" My angel asked me.

My eyes darted to Seth. This was his fault that my Angel thinks I can't protect her! I growled at Seth

"Peter fucking Whitlock if you think I will allow you to growl and place your blame and your mistakes on Seth you are fucking wrong! Now calm the fuck down so that we can talk about this like grown ups and not like fucking children fighting over the fucking Barbie fucking doll!" My angel shouted at me with her hands on her hips.

I watched as her chest heaved up and down as she tried to calm herself down. I had to admit that Bella had a great rack. Oh things I wanted to do to the twins! Just as my mind was about to go to other place the Angel spoke again.

"Quit eye fucking me you fucking pervert! What the hell is wrong with you? You stand behind a fucking tree video taping me being attacked and then you stand there thinking that you get to look at my boobs? Well, you're fucking wrong! Eye's up here Peter!" Bella shouted as she took the twins from my view.

"You and your fucking butt buddy over there take a seat on the fucking bed!" Bella said in a deadly calm voice.

"Paul you sit your damn ass in the fucking chair over there!" Bella pointed to the chair near the bathroom.

"Ok this is what is going to go down. I will speak and you three will sit there and listen! You will not speak a fucking word! If you can't follow the rules I will find a punishment for all of you!" Bella shouted.

I had seen both Paul and Seth shiver with the look of fear in their eyes.

_Yes! That's right fear my mate. She is strong and could take either one of them right now! _My beast growled out.

"Paul I know you didn't mean any harm but don't ever do that again! I can handle Peter and you need to let me! Do you understand?" Bella asked.

"Yes but…" Paul started but Bella cut him off.

"Be a fucking man and own up to your own mistakes. Now I am done with you I want you to go home." Bella said.

I watch in utter amazement as Paul got up and walked out the door. He did as he was told and didn't even try to fight back.

"Seth, I will deal with you tomorrow. Now I want you to go to your room and get some sleep we have a long drive ahead of us and some major talking to do!" Bella raised her voice a little and pointed to the door.

"Peter!" Bella called. I snapped my head in her direction.

I waited but it seems that Bella was thinking about something. I got up and headed towards her. I had no control over my body right at this second. It wanted to be close to Bella and I couldn't lie I wanted to be too!

"Why?" Bella barely whispered out. If I wasn't so close to her I wouldn't have heard her.

"Why, what Darlin'?" I asked.

"Why didn't you come? Why did you stand there and watch him touch me? Why did you break your promise to me?" Bella asked raising her voice higher on each question.

"Bella, I'm not going to lie to you. I was stopped at first. But then I realize that Seth was right the only way for you to see what I see when I look at you is for you to fight for yourself. Make you stand up for yourself. It wasn't easy for me to do. I wanted to run to you take you in my arms and rip that fucker to pieces for touching you. For a second, I thought that I would have to go to you but then you slammed your fist into his face and the only thing I could think is: That bastard is going to be one sorry son of a bitch."

"It still hurts that you didn't come." Bella whispered trying to hide the sob that was building in her chest.

I reached out and went to grab her when she flinched away from me and the sob that she was trying to hold in broke free.

I did this. I made my Angel cry. I hurt my Angel

"Isabella, you have to know that I would have never let him hurt you! You know that right? If at any point of time that fucker was to try and get one up on you I would have been on his ass like lighting."

"I can't talk about this anymore. I can still feel him touching me and I need to take a shower and get some sleep." Bella said not looking me in the eyes.

It did not fail my attention that she didn't answer my question. I had a feeling that right now was not the time to push her.

"Do you want me to go or would you like me to stay?" I asked.

"I need to be by myself right now but thanks." Bella said.

I stood to walk out the door.

"Peter!" Bella called.

"Yes, Angel?" I asked as I turned to look at her.

"I'm upset right now. I'm not myself right now. Give me some time to figure out things. Maybe when I get settled and Seth goes back home maybe you could come and visit me?" Bella asked

"Sure Bella I would love that." I said as I turned to walk back out the door.

"Wait! Ummm.. Peter I don't know if Emmett told you but you have my number in your new phone. You can text me whenever you like and can I ask you for something?" Bella asked.

"Sure, whatever you want has yours name it." I told her

"Ca.. can I… can I have a hug?" Bella asked.

I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I walked over to Bella. I gathered her in my arms and hugged her as tight as I could without hurting her. Burying my nose in her hair the only thing I could think was.

_We just took the first step!_

**A/N: ok so there you have your face to face! Since we made it over 310 I decided that I would throw that last tidbit in there. Remember you keep me happy with review I keep you happy! It's give and take! Till next time hit button and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**Thanks Zdra for your mad beta skill! Even the littlest thing makes a big difference! A big thank you to the reviewers! Ok now go read the chapter lol!

**I DO NOT OWN!**

CHAPTER 16

Sue's pov

I sat in the kitchen as I waited for Leah to come home. Charlie had been here for a few hours and I wanted to get this off my chest before we went to bed. I hate having to lie to Charlie. I hated that I walked into this marriage with Charlie not knowing the truth. I love Charlie with all my heart and I am truly scared that I would lose him. I loved Harry but in the end we were just friends that lived together. All the romance and love was long gone. We stayed together for the kids.

When Harry passed away I was saddened by the thought that he wouldn't be here with the kids. I knew they loved their father. They also knew that I loved him very much. They never knew that we haven't been husband and wife for years. I remember the day that decided our fate.

_Flashback_

"_Momma!" Leah called._

"_In the kitchen Leah!" I hollered back._

"_Momma, I need your help Bella's hurt!" Leah yelled._

_Putting the dish towel down I went out side. I wanted to know who Bella was. I know none of the family around here had a child name Bella. When I walked out I noticed Leah was holding a little girl that was crying. Leah was trying to comforting Bella. Seth was huddled by Bella and Leah watching out for the two girls. I remembered thinking it was so cute, till I bent down and Bella looked up at me. Brown hair, brown eyes and pale as a cold one. I remembered my mother pound those details in my head as a child and as a grown up. No way was this sweet little girl to be "the one". But something told me to call my mother. _

_I had just gotten Bella in the house after having Leah and Seth yell at me for not being careful I went to the bathroom to get the stuff to clean and bandage Bella's knee, when I heard my mother loud and clear. _

"_You're the one!" My mother shouted._

_Before I could even get to the first step I heard Bella was crying and Leah yelling at my mother for scaring Bella and making her cry. I raced down to see what was going on. My mother had her hand raised to strike Leah for mouthing to her elder. Bella pushed Leah out of the way standing ready to take the blow for Leah. My mother was barely able to stop her hand but did. The look of disbelief crossed my mother's face. _

_I made myself known in the room but no one turned their heads. Leah stood on the right side of Bella and Seth on the left side of Bella. Bella stood there in the center of the room glaring at my mother. _

"_Bella, Hunny how about we fix up that knee of yours?" I asked trying to defuse the situation that was brewing in my living room._

_After fixing up her leg and being yelled at by my kids for not doing it without causing Bella pain they took Bella up stair's to show her their rooms._

_I sat with my mother on the couch and waited to see what she would say. "Everyone in the tribe always called the women in my family crazy for believing in "the tell" of the pale face. I knew of "the tell" and I did believe that they could come true. If our men could turn into wolf how hard could it be?"_

"_Did you see that?" My mother asked._

"_See what?" I asked. _

_I had seen a lot happen but I didn't understand the question._

"_It has started. The bond has been made." My mother said._

"_How do you get that "it" has started? What bond are you talking about mom?" I had to know the answer._

"_The angel of vengeance has come. Our people have lost their way along with the reason why we were made. That is why the gene skipped a generation. Billy has lead the tribe down the wrong path. Bella and Leah, will be the ones to set us straight. They will make everything better you'll see. Bella, will bring us out of the darkness that has surrounded us and bring light." My mother said with a smile gracing her face._

"_Mother, are you sure you have the right person? There's no way that little girl could be "the one""? I asked._

"_Oh, she is "the one". I have seen her in my dreams. The Great White wolf has spoken to me in a dream. He told me that she was coming. She was going to save us. You didn't you see the way she protected Leah when I was going to smack her. Did you not see how she dared me? Did you not see how protective Leah is over Bella? Did you not see young Seth stand at the sides of his sisters? Bella is the one. Leah is the one. I don't know what Seth's part in this but I am sure he has a part too! They stood together a united front. I am almost betting by the time the kids come down from their rooms Bella will be a part of this family. Sue you have a job in all of this too!" My mother said with excitement in her eyes. _

"_What is that mom?" I asked._

"_You are to be the mother figure in the Angel's eyes. She has lost her mother and will need a strong mother figure to show how to lead and to take care of her family. You are to be the shoulder to cry on. You are to help Bella, walk into women hood. You are to teach her the way of our people and the legends. All of them not just a few of them but all of them even the ones about her. There is also a diary from your great, great, great grandmother. You need to come to the house and get it. Give it to Bella when she is old enough and has taken her place in the tribe. You cannot read it nor can anyone else. You must keep this book in a safe place. No one can ever know about the book it is only meant for Bella's eye's." My mother said with a faraway look in her eyes._

"_Is there anything else?" I asked._

"_Always follow your heart. Never back down to anyone. Stay safe my daughter, you have a big job that you have to do by yourself." My mother said getting up and leaving without another word._

_I sat there thinking about everything that had been said. I could hear the kids upstairs laughing. Harry walked through the door with another man. I didn't know all of Harry's friends, I knew that he had a fishing buddy that was not from the tribe. I knew that the man was closer to Billy than Harry. _

_As Harry came into the living room where I was standing he quit talking to his friend and called my name._

"_Sue Hunny, I want you to met my friend Charlie." Harry said._

_I looked up and everything changed. I was attracted to this man. I could see myself being happy with Charlie. I wanted to take care of him. No I need to care for this man._

"_Sue!" Harry shouted._

"_Oh! I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Sue, Harry's wife nice to meet you." I said holding out my hand._

"_I'm Charlie Swan; I'm the Police Chief in Forks." Charlie said with a smile on his face grabbing my hand._

"_I hear that my little girl is here. I guess she had a run in with a side walk. Jake told me that your daughter and son brought her here so that you could take care of her?" Charlie asked never breaking eye contact._

"_Jake pushed Bella down and Leah punched Jake in the nose." Seth said coming down with the girl right behind him._

"_Daddy!" Bella screamed running to Charlie._

_Charlie let go of my hand and turn to catch Bella as she jumped into his awaiting arms. _

"_Daddy can I stay and play with Leah and Seth, for a little bit longer? Please Daddy!" Bella pleaded with her father looking through her eye lashes._

_I could see right then and there that Bella was Charlie's world. Nothing was more important than Bella. Any woman that was brought in would always come second to Bella. I was ok with that. I respected that, I admired that._

"_It's ok with me, if it's ok with your father Bella." I said._

"_Yeah Charlie, stay for a while and have a beer with me." Harry said. _

_The kids ran back up stairs without waiting on Charlie to give his answer. He just shook his head and laughed at Bella's eagerness._

_Later that night after Charlie and Bella left and I had gotten the kids down. I walked into the living where Harry was. I told him what my mother had said about Bella being the one from the legend._

"_Why do you listen to your crazy mother Sue? You know that's not true! It's never going to happen. Hell, no one even turns into wolfs. There just "tells" that's all." Harry said._

"_How could you say that Harry! How could you say that it's not true? Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason why you all didn't change! Like I don't know maybe there have been no cold ones around in a long time! Or it could be that maybe The Spirits know that you men lack whatever it is to activate the gene! How could you turn your back on our history as a tribe!" I shouted at Harry. _

_I walked out of the room and went to bed. That night we went to bed and everything changed. We always promised that we would never go to bed mad at each other. We did and everything changed. Harry didn't do anything to change it either. If I was being honest I was relived. I felt that I would be betraying Charlie if I slept with Harry._

_Flashback ends_

"Sue!" Charlie shouted, waving his hand in my face.

"Oh sorry Hunny. I was just thinking, is there something you needed?" I asked.

"No, I just wanted to let you know that I have to run to the station for a few." Charlie said.

"Oh ok, Hunny. Be safe and come home to me!" I said walking Charlie to the door and kissing him goodbye.

I waited another 10 minutes before Leah walked through the back door with the biggest smile on her face.

"What's got you smiling?" I asked Leah as she grabbed an apple out of the bowl on the table and sat down.

"I imprinted! Mom, you'll never believe on who!" Leah shouted.

"Let me guess." I said acting like I was really guessing. I am pretty sure I know who she imprinted on but you never know.

"Paul?" I asked.

"Yes, Mom. I imprinted on Paul! I couldn't believe it! You know, I have always had a crush on him?" Leah asked.

I was so happy for my daughter she was finally going to get her happiness, she deserved it. Now only for Bella and Seth to have their own and we would be a happy family! I thought.

"That's great news Leah! I am so happy for you!" I said.

"So Mom, what's up? What did you need to talk to me about?" Leah asked.

"Well you know that I was banned by the tribe to tell Charlie, about the wolves and vampires and stuff?" I asked Leah.

Leah nodded her head and I took that as the go ahead and finish with what I had to say.

"I wanted to tell you that I am planning on telling Charlie! I can't stand to lie to him anymore! I hate that I couldn't tell him and now that Bella is a big part of it, I feel even worse that I know what is going to happen to his little girl. I couldn't imagine if Charlie, knew something about you and didn't tell me! You understand, don't you, Leah?" I pleaded with my daughter to understand.

"Do you think Charlie will keep the secret?" Leah asked.

"Yes, once I explain everything and that it is important that it remains between us. I think he will. But I think he will do it for you Seth and Bella more than anything else." I said.

"Ok I'll help." Leah said with a smile on her face.

We sat there and waited for Charlie to come home. It took him about an hour to come home after Leah got here. We had made a plan: Leah would go outside and wait till I and Charlie went out back, where Leah would be waiting for us.

"Hunny, I'm home." Charlie called out.

"Over here." I yelled to Charlie from the living room.

Charlie came and sat next to me and looked at me.

"I need to tell you something Charlie and I need you to let me finish before you say anything. I also need you to promise me that you won't do anything rash." I said to Charlie looking at him.

"Okay Sue. I'll listen and promise not to do anything "rash"." Charlie said.

"Ok you know all the bonfires and Council meetings that I have to go to?" I asked.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there are stories of our past that are told at the bonfires and The Council meetings have to do with the stories."

"Okay Sue, just tell me." Charlie said.

Taking a deep breath I knew that I was going to have to be blunt with Charlie, he was not going to sit here and listen to me tell the legends. He was a straight forward kind of guy.

"Ok you know Sam's and Jake's group? The same group that Leah and Seth use to be a part of?" I asked Charlie.

"Yes?" Charlie answered.

"Ok well, they're shape shifter, they can turn into werewolves. They were made to protect us from vampires. Which are real by the way? Which brings me to Bella…"

"What about Bella? What does she have to do with this?" Charlie asked.

"Well you see Bella, is very special. She was chosen to have a very special place in this world."

"Sue spit it out! Tell me what this has to do with Bella?" Charlie shouted at me.

I knew that he would get upset. Anytime Charlie thinks something bad is about to happen to Bella he gets pissed.

"Bella is destined to become a vampire and lead The Pack with Leah." I said and waited for Charlie to realize what I just said and probably kick me out of his house.

"What would happen to Bella, if she was to punch one of the "Pack members" right now?" Charlie asked.

"If Bella was to punch one of them while she is still human, she would break her hand. When they phase there body changes and make them a lot stranger and harder to break. Why?" I asked.

"If Bella was a vampire, would she be able to take one of the boy's on?" Charlie asked.

"When Bella is turned, yes, she would be able to take one of the boy's. It would be harder for one of the boys to hurt Bella. They would probably hurt themselves more trying to do so. Charlie The Pack is not just boys. Leah is also a wolf too. She is the first female shape shifter, ever!" I said to Charlie

I sat there and waited for everything to sink in. I was getting scared as the minutes ticked on in the clock.

"This last time Bella got put in the hospital who did that? What happened?" Charlie asked.

"Marie, left Bella to fend for herself that night, they all took her out. Two vampires found Bella and were going to kill Bella, when Peter and Leah killed them. Well actually, Leah still has the head of one of the vampires that attacked Bella. She said that she was keeping the head to get information out of her but I really think that she is keeping it to put fear in the boy's." I said.

"Who's Peter?"

Ok so this is not the part that I wanted to get into with Charlie. Internal sigh.

"Peter is a vampire that saved Bella from being raped, that's why Bella got hurt in the first place. For some reason, he was detained and was late getting there. When he arrived, the male vampire had bitten Bella. Peter sucked the venom out of Bella, so she didn't change. Now before you ask, I have no idea how or what you have to do to become a vampire that is something that you would have to ask one." I said.

"Hmmm." Was all Charlie said as he got up and went to get himself a beer.

When he sat down I waited for him to yell or scream at me or something to let me know how angry he was with me. We sat there for a good fifteen minutes before he spoke again

"The reason why you didn't tell me this before now is because?" Charlie asked.

"I was banned by The Tribal Council to speak about it with anyone outside the tribe."

"Does Bella know about all this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Bella has known for a long time. Jake told her not long after he phased. But he did tell Bella of the legends before he phased but only as ghost stories not knowing how true his statements were. Bella was also forbidden to speak of anything she had learned about the tribe. But Bella doesn't know her part in this, yet. I will be the one to tell her and explain everything to Bella, when she comes home. Leah is going to make it safe for Bella, to come home and then when Bella finds her vampire imprint he will change her and she will become a vampire." I said.

"Why can you tell me now?" Charlie asked.

"I can tell you now because Billy is no longer the Chief of the Tribe. Leah and Bella are. Well, Bella will be just like she will be one of the leaders of the pack, also. Leah and Bella will live forever leading the Tribe and Pack." I said.

"Where's Leah?" Charlie asked.

"Out back waiting on us to go out there to show you." I said.

Charlie got up and walked out the back door without another word or glance at me. I got up and followed Charlie out the back door and called Leah to come out.

"Leah!" I yelled.

Leah walked out in human and then looked at Charlie.

"So you ready to see this?" Leah asked.

"First, before you do whatever I want to ask you something?" Charlie asked.

"Ok, shoot. I have nothing to hide." Leah answered.

"I want the head! After you phase or whatever I want you to go get the head and bring it to me." Charlie said.

Peter pov

My thoughts were running wild with this new development with Bella. But the one that ran through my mind was.

_We just took the first step!_

Still holding Bella in my arm the other main thought that was running through my mind was. She still felt him touching her. I had to fix that before I left. I would feel better knowing that Bella feels a different touch on her skin, than that fucker's touch. If I was being honest with myself, I could still see him touching her and his scent still lingered on her skin. Even after taking a shower and I am sure she scrubbed her arms and shoulders where his hands made contact. I wanted to take away his touches. I wanted to wash his scent off her body, all together.

Letting Bella go I grabbed her hand and lead her to the bed, where I sat down and pulled Bella in between my legs. I watched as confusion crossed Bella's face.

"Peter wha….." Bella started.

"Shhh. Darlin' you have a problem that I am hoping I can help you with. Will you allow me to do this for you?" I asked.

Raising her eyebrow Bella released the breath she was holding and nodded her head.

Starting with her right hand, I lifted it as I ran my nose across her skin. When I found a scent that didn't belong to her, I ran my tongue across it slowly, looking into those beautiful doe eyes that belong to my mate.

As I got to the middle knuckle, I notice that his scent was stronger on that little part of her body. I couldn't help the growl that escaped. My beast rattled at the cage he was being held in, wanting to claim his mate, to mark his mate. Wrapping my lip around Bella's knuckle, I gently sucked and ran my tongue across it. Until my beast was satisfied that the scent was no longer present on her skin. I placed a kiss upon the knuckle. Looking into the lust filled eyes, of my mate I spoke.

"This hand here, is strong. This little hand did a lot of damage to a man that tried to hurt you. This hand belong to the strongest woman I know." I said as I got up and released her hand to walk behind Bella. Pulling her body so that it was flushed with mine, I raised Bella's left arm. My nose skimmed her arm till I found where his hand had touched her. Running my tongue slowly up Bella's arm I was hit with another round of Bella's arousal, this one stronger then the first one. I continued my menstruations of ridding Bella's body of that filthy fuckers scent. Then I lost all sense of what I was doing as Bella's ass started to rub across my very hard member.

Grinding myself into her ass I moved up to her shoulder. Moving the strap of her tank top out of my way I slowly start to suck where the fucker scent lingered. Bella relaxed laying her head on my shoulder and moaning my name. My beast roared in pleasure as our name came out of our Angel's mouth. Moving slowly to Bella's neck kissing, licking, and nibbling. I made my way to Bella's ear where I was just about to whisper.

When Bella shoves my hand down her pants. Using my finger to get the friction, that she has been looking for.

"You want me to touch you?" I asked, my voice was thick with lust for the women in my arms.

"Yes! God Peter, I want you to touch me!" Bella moaned out.

"If you repeat after me and I will bring you all the pleasure you seek." I said.

"o… ok." Bella moaned out again.

"I am strong. I will not take shit from anyone!" I commanded Bella.

"I… I'm…. strongg. I… I willl nott ttake sshitt froomm anyone!" Shouted as she tried to ride my fingers.

I moved my hand out of reach of her dripping wet pussy, that was begging for my touch as my beast roared out in displeasure.

"Say it like you mean it not like some weak little girl!" I commanded Bella.

Bella's body language changed. Bella stood straighter and not leaning on me. My beast roar in anger as Bella's mood changed.

"I AM STRONG AND I WILL NOT TAKE ANYONE'S SHIT!" Bella growled at me.

With a quickness that I didn't know a human could have. Bella was facing me. Fire burning in her eyes and I was scared. My beast whimpered as Bella grabbed a hold of my man hood and squeezed.

"Your right PETER! I AM STRONG AND I WON'T TAKE NO ONE SHIT! That includes from you too!" Bella shouted and dug her finger in to my chest while the other hand that was in my pants yanked my man hood.

_Oh fuck! _Was all I thought?

"When my body calls for you, you better com'a running you got that! You are NEVER TO HOLD YOUR LOVE FROM ME! YOU ARE NEVER TO STAND THERE AND WATCH AS ANOTHER MAN TOUCHES ME! I BELONG TO YOU! AS YOU BELONG TO ME!" Bella shouted and squeezed my manhood to make sure her point came across.

"Now Peter on your knees!" Bella commanded to me.

_I like this one! We have the perfect mate! _My beast growled in my head while all I could think was: How the in the hell did the tables turn and I am being the one that is on the verge of submitting. Ok I had submitted as I realized that I was on my knees.

"Now Peter it seems that you have been bad! You stood there and watched as another man, _touch me_. Not only that you denied me pleasure, when I asked for it! Tell me why Peter! Why did you deny me, when you knew what I wanted Peter?" Bella started out strong and then ended in a whisper.

_Damn it you fool! You hurt our mate again! _My beast growled at me.

_I didn't do it on purpose. I wanted her to see what, we had seen, in her. _I growled back at my beast.

_Fix it, dumbass ! _The beast shouted in my head.

"I'm sorry Angel." I pleaded.

"I know your sorry, Peter!" Bella said.

Looking me dead in the Bella gave me an evil look.

_Oh you're going to pay now, asswipe! _The beast growled as we watch Bella, circle us like we were prey.

_No, I think were both going to pay. _I laughed at the beast.

"There's a place you missed, when you were cleaning me." Bella smirked.

"I'm so sorry Angel. Why don't you point it out and I will make sure to take extra care of it." I promised her.

Bella pulled down her pants. And the beast and I purred, we both knew where this was going and we both like our punishments.

With a quickness again, Bella had turned around and pulled down her pants to show us her ass.

The beast roared in laughter as I growled in frustration. Before I could have the choice to do anything, Bella had her pants back up and said.

"Kiss my ass, Peter!" As she fell on the bed laughing.

_See what happens, when you're stuck on stupid? _The beast asked me.

_Oh shut up, like you seen that coming? _I fired back.

"Okay Peter, as much as, I love your company. The human needs to sleep." Bella said as she climbed into the bed.

I walked up to Bella and kissed her forehead and stopped. I looked at Bella and I could tell she was confused.

"Oh Darlin' your right, I did miss a spot." I said with a smile on my face.

"No you didn't Peter." Bella said with confusion laced in her voice.

I bent down and ran my tongue across her lips. Placing a kiss on those pouty lips, I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodnight Peter." Bella said.

"Sweet dreams, Angel." I said in a soft voice.

As I was about to walk out the door I stopped, I needed Bella to understand that I was here for good.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Hmmm." Bella mumbled as sleep threaten to take her away for the rest of the night.

"This is the last time I will walk away from you. The next time you see me, I will stay no matter if you are ready for me or not." I said.

"Ok Peter." Bella said as she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I hope you all like this chapter I was kind of sad to see I only got 13 reviews for the last chapter! This chapter is dedicated to all the reviewers! You all are amazing and without you who knows where broken would be! Thank you so much! I also want to give everyone the heads up that me and Zdra will be going over the past chapters and fixing the mistakes. So if you get something in the mail you know! as always hit that button and tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** wow almost 400 reviews! Wow I am sooo lovin you all right now! Sorry this chapter has token longer then to be expected! But there was an error on my part! Its really long and is only the first part! The second part should be out sometime tomorrow. ( let cross are fingers) love ya Alex! You are amazing and fast!

Warning read this!** There is a small torture scene at the end if you! again you must be 18 to read this story it is rated M! now read the chapter! **

**I do not own!**

**Chapter 17**

Charlie's pov

"I want the head." I said that before I could even think about anything.

I was pissed, I was livid, I wanted to kill something. They attacked my little girl. My human little girl! Bella was surrounded by supernatural creatures, that she had no way to protect herself. Jake, Sam and Marie all have attacked my daughter! Marie wanted to get Bella raped! Oh, I have never wanted to hit a woman before but I am so temped to knock that little bitch around to show her what it feels like! To show her what it's like to be on the other end of the stick. To show Marie what it's like to be at a man's mercy as they decide her fate. To have the million things that run through your mind as you wait for judgment!

I watched as Leah smiled at me knowingly. What was that about? Why was she going to give the head up so easily? Leah has had that head for over a month.

"How about I phase and show you the big hairy ass dog, I turn into and then we go to my place Dad?" Leah asked.

Wait? What? Did Leah just call me dad?

"Yeah you heard me right Dad! I called you that. Why wouldn't I? You have always been there for me even before you married my Mom. I have seen you stand up for me, when it was my own Father putting me down." Lead said emotions thick in her voice.

What is she talking about? Oh! Please don't tell me Leah seen me punch her father that day. No that can't be the day she talking about?

'I heard you and my Father talking about what Sam did to me. I heard you offer to go with him and kick Sam's ass! I also heard what my father said. He said and I quote "Leah wasn't good enough for Sam he has found the one that is" I was just about to run up and punch him and scream at him for saying those things. You gave Harry that right hook and he went down. And I quote again "That's where your wrong Harry it was Sam that wasn't right for Leah! No one would ever be! How could you even think that about your daughter? You Harry are the sorriest, excuse for a man that walked this Earth! But don't worry about it I'll watch over Leah since you don't care!" You walked away from Harry and never looked back. I have seen you give Sam hell for what he did and how he did it in the packs mind. I have seen you threaten to shoot Sam if he ever made me cry. I know that Sam is a little scared of you. Sam is scared because that is one thing that could kill us a couple of shots to the head. Sam knows that you have one hell of a shot and that you never miss." Leah said walking over to me.

"I love you like a Father Charlie. I use to think Bella was the luckiest girl in the world for having a father like you. That day you made me realize how much we really are a family and that I was also a very lucky girl, for having a dad that would go to a wolf and put the fear of God in him. I'm sorry, I have never told you I knew. I just didn't know how to thank you. Then Harry died and I felt that I would be betraying him if I called you dad but I realized that was stupid thinking. The night Bella was attacked I had seen a chance to say thank you. I have been saving the head for you. I was planning on telling you about the whole wolf thing. But when my mom told me and have you in mind didn't ask but told me that she has had enough and was going to tell I decided that I would finally be able to tell you everything." Leah said with a smile gracing her face.

"Ok well show me what you look like!" I said.

I was excited that I was going to see Leah, I bet anything that she is as beautiful in wolf form as in human. I watched as Leah took a deep breath and jumped in the air as a human and then land on all four. Leah's was a sliverish gray color with clear blue eyes. It was the kind of blue that's in the pictures of oceans in the travel brochures. It was like I could see right to her very soul and it was as beautiful, in the inside as the outside. I was render speechless at the beauty that stood before me. Leah, took that as I didn't like what I saw as she took her beautiful eyes away from my view and looked at the ground like she was ashamed.

"Leah Hunny, I'm going to run inside and get you some of your spare clothes, I have here ok?" Sue asked as she turned and walked in the house.

I knew Sue had seen everything and was giving me sometime alone with Leah. I couldn't help but to love that women. I will have to make sure later tonight that she knows but right now is not the time to think these thoughts.

I could also see that my two girls were a lot more alike, than I had hoped for. The only difference is Bella shows her insecurities and hides the fighter. While Leah shows the show the fighter and hides her insecurities. I could see that Leah was not that happy about being a wolf. I could see that she sees it as a curse. But I can see the reason why Leah was the chosen one. I had to make her see what I see when I look at her. Walking over to Leah, I put my hand under her chin and raised her head to look at me. Leah's fur was so soft to the touch and even more beautiful up close.

"Don't hide." I said looking her in the eyes.

"I see someone that takes my breath away, no matter what form she is in. Sorry, if I didn't speak at first but Leah you are beautiful." I said with awe in my voice.

Leah huffed in response

"Leah! You are! This isn't a curse I can see the reason why you were chosen to be the first and only female wolf. Why you were chosen to stand beside, Bella. I can see why both of you, were chosen. You two know what real pain is. You two are some of the strongest women that have walked this Earth. That's what you need to do the jobs that is ahead of you and Bella. I can see that you are: strong, protective, fierce, loyal, smart, funny, easy going but know when to be serious."

"That's what it takes to lead people. You and Bella, have seen some major stuff in your short years. Bella will bring many thing to the table that will balance the two of you out. But Leah, _Never_ doubt yourself! You have to follow what you feel is best for your tribe and what is best for the Pack. Life is about making hard decisions. Some people will follow knowing that it's the right way. Then there will be the one that will fight you tooth and nail to prove you're wrong. Even if you make a mistake, remember you are still human! Everyone makes mistake no one is perfect Leah. We all have our flaws, that's what makes the world go around. Leah, another thing is that you have to remember is that you're not in this alone. You have Bella, Seth, your mother and you have me. If you need anything I am here, even if it's just to vent out." I said.

"Now, why don't you change back so that we can talk ok?" I asked.

"Sue, you got Leah's clothes yet?" I hollered knowing that Sue wasn't that far away.

"Ok Leah, I am going to run inside real quick and grab my keys. If you want you can go in the house to get dressed you know that house is just as much yours as it is mine, Bella's, Seth or your moms." I said as I turned to head in the house so that we could get ready to get the head. I also need to find out how this whole wolf thing works.

Walking in the door I saw Sue standing there with Leah's clothes and tears in her eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes I knew she thought that I was mad at her for keeping this secret from me but, if that was the case I would have to be mad at Leah, Seth and Bella also! I just couldn't find in myself to be mad at them. I knew that I for one would have never believed this, it if Sue was to tell me. And the whole fact that she was forced to keep this from me, pissed me off! I reached up and cupped her face using my thumbs to wiped the tears that ran down her cheeks. Sue tried to turn her head but I held it firmly in my hands. Placing a kiss on her lips, I laid my forehead on her forehead looking her directly in the eyes.

"Sue I'm not mad! I could never be mad at you! I love you and I love you even more knowing that you have had to deal with this yourself! It shows me that I have such an amazing women that I get the pride of calling her, my wife; and the mother of three very important people. I am glad that you finally told me. Now I can help you help the kids. Oh, and I plan on showing you tonight." I said releasing her face and giving her a wink.

As I passed by I slapped her on the ass I heard Sue yelp and Leah groan. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

I went to the hall way and grabbed my keys and headed up stairs to change my shirt. I needed to get out of my work clothes and get into something more comfortable. When I came back down, the girls were ready and waiting for me. We headed to the car and headed to Bella and Leah's house, that they shared together with Seth.

Once we arrived to the house I got out of the car and headed to the door.

"Wait Charlie, before you go in there, you have to know something, ok?" Leah said.

"Ok Leah, what do I need to know?" I asked.

"Well for one, it really is just a head. The only way to kill a vampire is to burn it. You must stay away from her teeth. If she sinks them into you it will be hell to get you free. There like pit bulls you know the dogs with lock jaws?" Leah asked.

"Yeah Leah, I know is there anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, I am not sure how it all works but I know it's something about their venom when it gets into the blood stream it triggers the change to become one of them. How long it will take or what happens during the change you would have to ask one because I don't know." Leah said.

"Ok!" I said as I turned the knob and walked in the house.

"Why don't you two go sit down and I will go get the head." Leah said as she headed up stairs.

Sue and I sat down on the couch and waited for Leah to return. I looked at Sue grabbing her hand; I knew that this was something new for her, too.

"Ok here's the head!" Leah said as she came around the corner and put the head on the table.

"You fucking bitch; I'll kill you for this!" Screamed the vampire.

"Oh yeah?" Leah questioned.

"I'm going to rip your ass apart and that girl too! I'll make you watch as I tear into her piece by piece. You wait till I get my hands on all three of you!" The vampire screamed.

"Leah I thought you said that it was you that ripped her up?" Sue asked.

"I did Mom you can ask the Pack, Hell ask Sam! He was the one that wanted to pitch the leech's head in the fucking fire!" Leah said raising her voice.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm talking about the male vampire that ripped me up and went after James my mate!" The vampire screamed.

"Peter!" Leah said.

"Where's James! I'll kill you if you did anything to him!" The vampire screamed.

"Oh shut the fuck up leech! What the hell are you going to do? Stupid bitch, you have no fucking arms or legs; Hell you don't even have a fucking body! I put that all in the fire that had your "mate" in it!" Leah shouted at the head.

"James! You killed my James!" The vampire sobbed out then stopped and looked around.

"Wait a minute where's James last meal at? Oh wait that's right I killed her, didn't I? Well, at least I was able to get some kind of revenge for James!" The crazy vampire said.

"Sorry to disappoint you, my sister is alive and well Thank You very much! She is taking a mini vacation from this shit, after you all attacked her!" Leah said smirking at the vampire.

"That impossible! When I got here she barely had a heart beat and I seen where James bit her! She is either dead or she is one of us and if that's the case you're in big trouble!" The vampire said laughing.

"How would we be in big trouble?" I asked.

"Well after we wake up from burning for three days. Were hungry, well more like thirsty. Nothing matters but quenching our thirst with blood and then once that is dealt with we tend to find our sires where we stay with them. If something happens to our sires; we tend to seek vengeance!" The vampire said.

"Hate to break the bad news to you but my sister isn't a vamp either! Peter, the one that ripped your ass up! Well he sucked the venom out! My sister is alive and human! And you have nothing left!" Leah said laughing at the vampire.

"Tell me something?" I asked the head.

"What?" The vampire snapped at me.

"Is what you did to my daughter, what you do to your other meals?" I asked the vampire.

"Sometimes worse, when we hunt we tend to be a vicious; we let our other side out and sometime we tend to have sex with them as we feed from them. Sometimes we beat them and dig our nails into them. The girl was lucky that other vampire and those dogs were there to save her. Oh the things that James wanted to do to her!" The vampire said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"That's it! I have heard enough of this shit!" Leah shouted starting to shake.

"Leah! Hunny calm down, you don't want to phase this close with me and Charlie in the room!" Sue pleaded with Leah.

I know I must have been showing my confusion on my face because Sue took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Charlie, when they get upset they start shaking. It is a clear sign that they are about to phase. You've seen Emily face right?" Sue asked.

"Yes, I thought that she got attacked by a bear?" I asked Sue.

"No Charlie, that was the cover story. Emily was standing to close to Sam one night when he got upset and he phased. Sam is the one that did that to Emily's face. You can see clear signs to someone who's about to phase. They are: They start running a temp of 104 degrees; They start showing signs of aggression; Then the last sign before they change is, uncontrollable rage which leads to them starting to shake. Then they phase into a wolf."

"Now have in mind that it takes them a while to get themselves under control to where they can phase at will, but even when they can do that they can still be thrown into a fit of rage where they will still phase even if they don't want to." Sue explained.

_All this time Bella has been endanger of these wolves. Even Leah could lose her cool around Bella and Bella could have been hurt! My god my little girl really does have death out for her. Everyone that comes into her life could kill her in a snap of their wrist. I knew that Leah would never hurt Bella. Seth well I can't even see that kid getting mad. He's such a happy kid, how in the hell did I not notice this? _I thought.

"Dad I do need your help! I was going to ask you after I told you but we haven't really had a chance to talk about it. But I want you to help me with the laws of the tribe. Rules and punishments and I have a plan, with this leech here!" Leah said with a glint in her eyes.

Man I have never noticed how evil Leah could look! It sent shivers down my back.

"Ok Leah, I'm all up for it. Tell me what you want to start with?" I asked.

"Well we defiantly need some rules to protect Bella! This is where the leech will come in! She will be use as an example of what will happen when you mess with the Tribal Leaders. Depending on the act, it could and will be punished by death! This leech will die today!" Leah said.

I don't know how I really feel about the whole death thing. But I can understand why. I thought.

After talking for over an hour and listening to that vampire tell me what she had done to my Baby I was ready to throw her on the grill. We had the laws and a plan of action.

"Sue Hunny, why don't you call the Council and Leah you get the Pack and have them met you where ever it is that you have these things. I will run home and get some stuff and I will meet you where ever it is. Some one call me when they know the place and leave the head, I'll take it with me." I said running up to Bella's room.

I haven't been in this room in over a year. Bella had a nightmare that was so bad that she went back to the way she was when she very first came home. No one knew about that time so it scared the shit out of Leah and Seth. They called the house at 2:30 in the morning saying that Bella was screaming and that they couldn't get her to stop! They couldn't get her to wake up so they called me. I was the only one that Bella called for.

_Flashback_

"_Hello?" I said not opening my eyes._

"_Charlie its Bella! Bella, she's screaming in her sleep! Anytime one of us gets near her, she screams louder. We can't get her to wake up and she keeps calling for you! Can you come?" Leah pleaded to me._

"_I'm on my way!" I said as I got out of my bed rushing to find some clothes and shoes._

_When I got there Bella was awake, well she had her eyes open but she wasn't with us. Bella's was darting her head in every direction. Bella was looking for someone. I walked into the room and sat on the bed like I did the last time. _

"_Princess? Its Daddy, you're safe." I said to Bella in a soft voice._

_Bella starting to calm down some but her eyes were darting everywhere, still, yet her breathing had slowed down._

"_Princess, your safe! Daddy is here no one is in here but me and you, Sweetheart." I said opening my arms so that she could climb in my lap. _

_Bella un-balled herself and slowly made her way into my lap. I made sure that I made no sudden moves and let Bella do it all on her own. Once Bella was in my lap I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her, till she calmed all the way down. Looking into a pair of scared doe eyes; I couldn't help the anger that flared in me. Someone did this! Someone said something to my Baby girl to make the bad dreams come back! _

"_Daddy you have to promise me that you will stay alive! Please Daddy, promise me! I can't lose you, Daddy!" Bella pleaded to me._

"_Baby you know that I am always careful! You know that I will always come to you; when you need me." I tried to make Bella understand._

"_No daddy there are things out there that are worse! You have to be careful Daddy! Promise me! If you get a wired feeling or feel that something wrong you leave! Don't go find out what it is just leave!" Bella was shouting to me._

"_I promise Bella." I said kissing her temple._

"_You want to talk about the dream?" I asked her and she stiffened_

"_No Daddy, it ok you're here!" Bella said as she curled herself in my arms. _

_That night I had to spend the night with Bella. She wouldn't let go of my shirt and if I did manage to do it, she would wake up seconds later screaming and I would have to calm her down again. _

_Just as I was about to drift off to sleep Bella started to talk in her sleep._

"_You can have me! You can't have my Daddy! He's mine!" Bella growled in her sleep gripping my shirt even tighter._

"_If you or Jake comes after my Father; I'll kill you both!" Bella shouted._

"_Shhh! Baby, I'm here and no one is coming after me!" I cooed into Bella's ear as a smile graced her face._

"_Mine!" Bella said as she buried her face into my chest and drifted off into a soundless sleep._

_Flashback ends_

The next day I had to explain to Sue about Bella's past and how I finally got her to be a normal eleven year old.

Walking over to Bella's desk where a box sat, on top of it was a piece of paper. It was a letter from Bella to me.

_Daddy,_

_Remember the promise you made me! Don't put yourself at risk! I need you to stay alive! You are my rock; you're the only one that can make the bad dreams go away. You are my personal sun, Daddy. I can't ever be sad when I think about you! I love you with all my heart and I hope that as soon as I get settled in, that you and mom will come and see me! That means that you will have to take time off from work! _

_I want to Thank You for taking the blackness that has surrounded me and changing it into light! You are the best dad in the whole world! I am a very lucky girl to have such an amazing Father. Take care of Sue and Leah for me; and if you could you ask mom if she will check in on Paul from time to time. Make sure that he is eating right and has clean clothes to wear. Make sure Leah doesn't kill Marie even though she might deserve it, Leah shouldn't have to deal with the guilt that comes along with it. One last thing before I end this letter. If Jake starts to get mad leave! Don't stand around and try to calm him down. I'm scared that he might try and hurt you, to get back me!_

_Love always and forever,_

_Princess_

Bella was scared for me? Bella has tried to warn me without coming out and telling me. Jake and Marie have both threaten me, to get away with what they do to Bella! That is why she allows them to do whatever and say whatever they want to her. Bella allows this so that she can protect me! I was pissed I was livid, I seeing red. At first I was against Leah's plan, but now after realizing everything that has been going on it is time to show them that I Charlie Swan, may only be human but I could hold my own even in their world. I had met my breaking point. Walking to Bella closet I grabbed a bag and ran down stairs. Grabbing the head I stuffed it in the bag and left the house. _These fuckers wanted to play! Oh, they'll play but were playing my way!_

I walked up behind the group, where they stood there waiting on Leah to start this emergency meeting. What they didn't know was that it was not Leah that was the one that had called it. It was I, Charlie Swan the Chief of Police. I knew nothing that I have ever dealt with in my life was about to prepare me for what I learned today. I also knew that the normal laws didn't apply to these people.

Most of them were above what the law could handle. You couldn't send these boys to jail for breaking the law. If they were to get upset they could turn into a wolf and kill everyone. I don't think that a normal jail cell could hold them, I'm sure they could break out and be free in a matter of minutes. Anyone that was left alive to tell what happened would be laughed at: _A man turning into a wolf._

I would have laughed to if Leah hadn't phased right in front of me. Then if we were even able to find some where to put them, there's the whole protected by the law for being Natives.

No this was, a way to show them that we would no longer allow them to act, as if, they are better than anyone else. This was to show them that the way they live ends today. This was to show them that no one was to mess with my little girls. I would bring the new law down on them. I walked past the boys with a bag that had tools in it and the prop for the demonstration.

I could hear the mumbling cry's of the head that was also in the bag. I knew I should feel bad for the thing, for what that I was about to do to it, but I couldn't find it in me to care. Where was the mercy when she wrapped her hands around Bella's neck? Where was the mercy when they played with Bella? Bella wasn't a mouse and she sure as hell wasn't a cat.

What they did was cruel. What the wolves did to both Leah and Bella was cruel. They would see that I, Charlie Swan had met my breaking point. Now that I know their secret they would be held responsible for their actions.

I was not standing here as an officer of the law for humans. I was standing here as the New Officer of the Supernatural. As I got to the front I had saw Billy, sitting in his wheel chair. Stuck there with shock and fear written all over his face. _That's right Billy you should be afraid._ I thought.

Stepping up to the table that Leah and Sue had set up, I placed the bag on the table. Looking into the eyes of the crowd I couldn't help stop the smile, that graced my face.

"Alright I have called this meeting." I spoke loud and clear.

"My daughter Leah Clearwater, has asked me to help with the problems within this tribe. I have accepted this job. I…"

"Go home pale face you are not wanted here nor are you welcome here. This is our tribe and we see to everything that happens as it should." Billy spoken with anger laced in his voice.

"Oh really, Billy? Because to me it sounds like you are better that the greater power, who has spoken and said that a woman would be better as the Chief. Not just any women either my daughters have been chosen to run this tribe, to run the Pack. No, I am here to state the new laws and rules I will also be showing you all, what happens when you break said laws!" I said opening the bag and pulling out the head of the vampire out.

"You see this thing. here? She has broken the number one rule!" I shouted I couldn't help the anger that seeped into my voice.

"This women here attacked this Tribe, this women here tried to kill one of your Leaders!" I shouted to get the point a crossed.

"That bitch is not our leader. She is a no good slut that should have died a long time ago." Marie shouted.

"Shut up!" I shouted.

"You are not to speak unless, you are spoken to! Do you understand little girl? You are in deep shit and just you wait 'till everything is said and done you little cunt!" I was having problems controlling my anger. No one talks about my Baby that way.

Grabbing my chisel and hammer I placed it at the crown of the vampires head.

"Anyone that attacks the Chiefs of this Tribe, will be punished by death!" I yelled as I slammed the hammer down on the chisel. I watched as the vampire screamed and her head cracked open.

"Do onto others as you want done to you!" I shouted over the screams of the vampire.

Gasp, could be heard through the crowd. "This thing here thought that it was fun to torture her meals. She has done this for years thinking that she was above everyone. Well as you see she is not. Leah and Bella are the judges and Leah said that this thing must die and painfully. I will be the officer and executioner." I shouted at the crowd

"Leah could you come here, I need your help with this?" I asked Leah

"Sure thing, Dad!" Leah said just a little too sweet it almost sounded evil.

I handed Leah the pliers and let her show them that she is not above the punishment. This part was actually her idea.

Leah took them out of my hand and attached them to the vampire tongue. Grabbing her hair Leah pulled the tongue out of the vampire's head. A puss like liquid ran from the vampire's mouth as she screamed out in pain.

"I will not allow anything to touch, my Sister! As you know Bella's mate has come into the picture!" Leah said smirking at Jake.

I wondered what that was all about. Who is Bella's mate? Hell what is a mate?

"He will also not stand for any harm come to Bella. When they return he'll be at her side and be allowed on our land! If anyone feels, Froggy enough to attack Bella; then they will suffer the punishment! If anyone doubts that he couldn't take a wolf by himself then you should ask Jake! Jake has felt his wrath and if it was not for the Cullen's, Jake would no longer be here with us. Jake was lucky and understands now that the days of attacking Bella are over." Leah shouted as she pulled some of the vampire's hair out.

The crowed turned from us to Jake. Some of the boys laughed and some of them seemed to start to shaking. I could tell that they were pissed.

My attention was pulled away from the boys, to the screams coming from behind me.

**~~Torture scene you can skip if your not into that kind of thing! Thanks cuzzie for your wicked mind!~~**

Turning my head I had saw Leah, mauling the vampire. There were scratches down the sides of her face. Leah then yanked at her hair, leaving little tufts behind. Leah literally scratched the vampire's eyes out. There were two gaping holes left with liquid running down its cheeks. Leah started to shake as I watch Leah turn into the wolf. I didn't have much time to gawk because then she was back to tearing into the vampire. Leah used her paws to hold the head down as she bit into head, tearing large chunks off the vampire's face. There were gaping holes in the head. By the time Leah was done there wasn't anything recognizable. All you could see was a mass of white stone covered in yellowish-green stuff. I turned back to the crowd and decided it was time to tell them the rules!

A/N: Again you all fuckin rock! You made me feel so much better! To those of you that have asked questions in your review! They will be answered but I cannot tell you or it would give it away! Bare with me as I work up to them but I promise they will be answered! As always hit that button! Like? Hate? Wanna see more? Hummm I wonder what's going to happen to Marie? Reviews get chapter faster! Till next time!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks to the amazing Zdra I am able to get this chapter out to you tonight! In chapter 16 Mrs. Jim asked a question I hope you like the answer! Now go read!

I don't own!

Chapter 18

Leah's POV

After ripping the leech's head to pieces, I phased back to human as Charlie mention the laws.

Standing beside Charlie I crossed my arms across my chest and dared anyone to deny him. I knew the members that followed me wouldn't dare stand against me. But there were still a few of Sam followers that would try to fight this and I was more than ready to handle them!

"Laws:

No one is allowed to attack Bella whether she was human or vampire.

No attacking humans that are innocent.

You are not to put a member of this Tribe in danger.

You are not to attack the Cullen's.

You are not to tell outsiders about you or the Legends unless they are an imprint.

These are the starter laws until Bella comes home and we can have a sit down and work on the full list of laws!" Charlie shouted.

Stepping up I would take over from here. The punishments that Bella and I, would have to work over them as well but these would do just fine.

"Punishments for the law breakers!" I shouted.

"Just so you know, all the old laws still apply, also!" I shouted.

"Anyone that attack Bella, will be punished by death. There will be no dispute about it! Wolf, human, vampire, IMPRINT and whatever the hell there is out there! Depending on the type of attack will depend on the type of death. It could be a quick death or a very painful one as I just showed you!"

The holes that Bella and I have used when you smartass think you were funny enough to pull a prank will still be used. The times in the hole will be extremely long instead of a few day it could be up to a month in the hole! I shouted to the wolves

"If a pack member can't control their imprint. They will suffer for it. First offence will be no sex for a month. Then it will be a week away from the imprint with no contact. Then if you continue to not be able to control you imprint, she will be removed from this Tribe and not allowed on the property. You may have contact with your imprint but not on our land!" Running my eyes over the crowd, I watch as shock ran through them.

"The day where the imprints would run around setting people up to get raped and attacking both physical and verbal, IS OVER! No longer will you get away with these kinds of things." I said looking at Marie and her marry little band of friends.

"The imprints will no longer to able to count of their wolf to get away with doing these things. If you run across a human and you attack them, and they attack you back; and you get hurt it is your own fault! No more will a member of the pack be used to scare someone because the imprint couldn't handle what they dished out!" I said this looking straight into Marie's eyes.

"The council will still remain and the same members will be on it but, I, Leah Clearwater and Bella Swan, are the Chiefs of this Tribe and we have final say as to what happens! We will listen and be fair but know now that we will expect all of the laws to be followed!" I shouted looking over the crowd of wolves, imprints and Council Members.

"We have lost our way. It was predicted, there were warnings that this could happen. No one has listened. The women of my family have tried to help to keep this from happing but no one would listen! We were called crazy! Well as you see we weren't as crazy as you thought! The women of my family were in tune with this Tribe and have been in contact with The Great White wolf. He has tried to use us to get the messages across no one listened. That is the reason why I stand here, before you today as the new Chief of the Tribe and Alpha of the Pack."

"Many of you don't know this but the Ranie family, was the second in command. My family was always destined to stand in as the Leader if anything should happen to the Chief and his family! My great, great, great, great, great grandmother stood beside The Great White wolf! She was a seer of the tribe. She past the gene down to her daughter who tried to do what her mother did for the tribe, but when The Great White wolf stepped down from his rightful place as Chief. He handed down his place as Chief to his last living breathing heir. We were placed on the wrong path. This is why, I stand here today. To fix us. To heal us. To make the path so, that light can once again, shine down on this Tribe."

"The mistake was made long ago. As the generation have had their times to rule and continue down the wrong path, it has only opened the door for the Angel of Vengeance to come!"

"Heed my warning now! The Angel of Vengeance is not one to mess with! She will be unlike anything you have never seen! The things she can do as a human will shock you! The things that she can do as a vampire, will amaze you! If you chose to be beside or behind her you will never fear a thing but if you chose to fight her. You. Will. Lose!"

"If you don't believe me, ask the Cullen's. Their seer is unable to see the Angel. Their empath is unable to feel or manipulate her emotions and those around her. That is Bella as a human! Bella can knock out some pretty powerful gifts. Bella was always meant to be a part of this Tribe! Bella's father and my mother were supposed to be Bella's birth parents. Bella was to have the wolf gene and able to phase, as well! There is a reason why Seth and I, feel a family bond. There is a reason why my mother feels the need to mother, Bella. There is a reason as to why when my mother first saw Charlie, that she felt the need to take care of him. The reason why my mother felt that she would betray Charlie if, she slept with my father! Charlie Swan was meant to be a part of the Tribe, too! My mother who is not a shape shifter, imprinted on Charlie Swan." I shouted as I heard the gasp behind me.

Looking at my mother I gave her the same knowing smile that I gave Charlie. My Grandmother had told me this long time ago. My grandmother confessed to me, what my mother told her, about her feeling for Charlie. I remember her words as if she just told me.

_"__Leah, all the bonds have been made. You will be the family, that you were always meant to be! Protect Bella. with everything you are and she will do the same for you." My grandmother told me as she took her last breath._

I never understood everything till I imprinted on Paul and I knew that my mother had imprinted and unlike Sam and Jake, my mother fought it. She was able to put her feelings aside to stay with my father. My mothers's heart has always belonged to Charlie, as Charlie's heart belonged to my mother. I know he feels the pull to my mother; I can see it. Thinking back to when I was younger they always seemed to gravitate towards each other.

As my grandmother told me long ago: Everything happens for a reason. I thought.

Looking at the Tribe I knew that my little speech had shocked a lot of people. Who knew Leah Clearwater, knew so much? Well you know what I got to say to that. Fuck them all. I thought

"The Angel has risen. While Bella is gone. She will come to self discovery. Bella will learn that she is stronger and faster than a normal human being. Bella will learn a lot of things in the next few months. These are all things that she will need to move us toward the right path. The question is? When Bella returns are you going to be open to the idea or are you going to fight her every step of the way?" I asked.

"Know this, that the longer it takes for everyone to come on board. The longer you will suffer. I know that there are a few of you that will not welcome Bella, with open arms and there are some that will want proof that she is the Angel. Bella will no doubt prove that to you but to plant the seed, to show that Bella really is who I say she is; I have asked the Cullen's to come to this meeting. They will be here in four minutes." I said as I pulled out my phone and sent the text.

"Leah! What have you done? You allowed those leeches, on our land!" Billy shouted at me.

"I, as Chief of this Tribe, have allowed the Cullen family, to come and explain what they have seen."

"The doctor has seen Bella's healing, the empath will explain how his gift works and how he felt when he was near Bella. The seer will explain how her gift works and how Bella affect's the visions. The big strong one Emmett, wanted to come with his family which I have allowed. The wife and other blond girl, Rosalie, will also be here. I trust them and know that they will cause not harm to us."

"You will also hear how they all feel close to Bella, in their own little way." I said as I heard them coming from a distance..

I turned my head as they neared the tree line. They stood there, I am pretty sure that they were nervous about being past the Treaty Line but they do not need to fear. I thought as I sent out my trust to them to show, that I trusted them.

Carlisle, will you please explain what you seen at the hospital with Bella please, and will you all please: Get out of the trees. I trust you and you have nothing to fear for, if anyone tries to attack; they will be dealt with." I said to the Cullen's as I turned my head, and looked at all the wolves in the eyes.

"As you know, Bella was attacked by a vampire and the injuries that she had sustained were fatal or should have been. There was no way a human could have survived. But I watched as Bella not only survived the attack but the recovery that should have at least lasted month's maybe even a year, only lasted a month. Really she was pretty much healed in 2 weeks but due to everything, I kept her under watchful eyes at the hospital."

"I watched as Bella's broken arm heal in 4 day's. I watched as Bella's broken ribs heal themselves in 10 days. I watched as her low blood count grow stronger and stronger each day. Yes Bella, did have to have a blood transfusion while she was in surgery, but that was due to all the blood loss that had occurred. I have never seen, that in my long life. I have loss patients with less injuries than what Bella walk in with. I am truly amazed by her." Carlisle said I nodded my head in thanks and looked at the seer.

"Hi. I'm Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock but everyone call's me Alice." Alice said

"I don't care what your fucking name is leech, get off my land." Marie yelled.

I could hear the growling from Emmett and the empath. The empath moved Alice behind him.

"Excuse me, did I say you could talk?" Charlie asked, before I could get the words out of my mouth.

Charlie walked over to Marie and grabbed her by the hair. Marie screamed out in pain, I saw Jake starting to shake.

"Embry, Quil, Paul" I shouted and they nodded their heads as they flanked, Charlie.

Charlie dragged Marie to the table; where he forced her, to sit. Reaching in the bag he grabbed some rope and a bandanna from the bag. Grabbing Marie's hands roughly, he tied them behind her back. Marie screamed out in pain, as Charlie tightened the ropes. Jake growled and phased into a wolf. I phased and so did the rest of my pack. Emmett and Rosalie, got behind me but in front of Charlie. In my mind, I commanded Jake to phase back. I could feel him fighting me but I commanded him on more time and with a howl in pain Jake, phased back. I have noticed over the past few weeks that whenever I have to make my commands twice, it cause pain to the wolf. It's so painful that it forces them to turn human and curl up into a ball on the ground.

"Leah!" Charlie shouted.

Turning my head I seen him reach in the bag and grab a shirt and a pair of shorts or boxer shorts; whatever they were. Walking over to Charlie, I grabbed the shirt and short in my mouth and looked at Marie. Raising my paw, I saw Marie flinch away, like she knew what was coming her way. Just as I was about to swipe my paw across her leg, Charlie told me to stop. Looking at Charlie I couldn't help but wonder; what was going on.

"Leah she is not worth it! You go change and you let me deal with Marie." Charlie said as he took the bandanna and tied it around Marie's mouth.

"Now, I have told you to be quite! I told you that you were in deep shit for the shit, you have pulled! Didn't I?" Charlie questioned.

"Now you will sit here like this, 'till the end of the meeting. You will not make a peep. Then after we are done here, we will deal with your punishment. You will also apologize to the nice family, who was asked to be here!" Charlie shouted.

"Leah! Go change so that we can finish this. I have a date with my wife that I would like to keep." Charlie said, looking straight into my eyes.

Running into the trees, I phased back and got dressed. Returning to the group. I looked to Alice and asked her to continue before she was rudely interrupted.

"I'm Alice and I have visions. I can see the future. I can see people that I want to see. When they make a decision. The last decision I saw was my brother in-law make, was to leave his home. I knew he was taking a trip somewhere and then, planned on surprising Jasper with a visit. After that, I saw him pull up to a bar and that was it. Everything went black. I haven't been able to see anything 'till Bella made it to the hospital. Something happened after Carlisle got Bella stable. When Bella was brought into the room; I kept trying to check on Bella, for Carlisle and Peter but I kept seeing black. Till a very fuzzy vision came. I could barely see it, but I made it out that Bella had to wake up that day or she would fade off into a coma, where she would die 2 years later. After I let Peter know what I had seen. I went back to not being able to see again. I have never been blocked by anything. I can see whatever I want and this is really hard for me." Alice finished off in a quite whisper.

"Thank you, Alice!" I said as I looked at the empath.

"I am, Jasper Whitlock. I was in the Vampire Wars and my gift has come in handy, as I took over land for my sire. I have never, ever met a person that I couldn't feel, nor have I ever met a person that I couldn't manipulate, to feel what I want them to feel. When I was called in to help with Peter, I could feel nothing form the people that where near the room. If I wasn't able to hear the heart beats, I wouldn't have know there was someone in the room. Bella is something that I have never ran across in my 160 years of this life. Never have I, not been able to control the people around me. But this human, was able to block out one of the most powerful and feared vampire that my kind knows." Jasper said.

"What do you mean the most feared and powerful vampire?" Charlie asked.

"I have a nick name you can say. My other name is the God of War! I have never been defeated. I have seen things that you couldn't even imagine. My gift alone could bring an army to their knees, then you add my battle skills. Well thousands are dead and I stand here today." Jasper said looking straight at Marie.

"Bella can stop your gift? Does that mean that there's a chance, that she would be the one to Defeat you?" Sam asked.

"Well she stops my gift but I am still a trained solder, both in my human life and in my vampire life. I would still be able to fight her without my gift, if I ever needed to. It would take an experience fighter to beat me, but I have yet to meet a person that could get me down." Jasper said with a smirk.

I knew that he was trying to put fear in the Tribe. I knew that he thought that, he would be able to take Bella. He was wrong and would learn it. Just from hearing him, I knew he was cocky, which would be his mistake with Bella.

"Dude! When Bella goes vamp, I am betting a thousand on her, that she will take you down!" Embry said with excitement.

I could see the gleam in his eyes, as he thought about Bella taking him down.

"I don't take checks!" Jasper said with a chuckle.

"You'll see Bella is different! Just you wait and see!" Quil said.

"Alright guys enough with this pissing contest! This meeting is over you may go on, do whatever are to do, I have a matter to attend too!" I said as I looked over to Marie.

I waited for the Pack to leave, though the Elders stayed to make sure nothing bad happened to Marie. I unwrapped Marie's mouth and told her to do what she needed to do, so that the Cullen's could leave to their home.

"I'm not saying sorry, to that thing!" Marie shouted.

I looked to Jasper and with a nodded, I saw the anger that was in Marie's eye go out and be replaced by fear.

"Ok! Stop! Please! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Marie pleaded with Jasper and me.

"That's enough, Jasper let go home." Alice said as she pulled Jasper away.

I watched as the Cullen's disappeared into the trees. When I was sure they were gone, I turned and looked at Marie. With a smile on my face, I looked in her eyes.

"Marie, I have decided that you will not have sex with Jake for a month! You will also be banned from seeing him, for three day's! Also when Bella comes back, I will let Bella deal with you! I'm sure she will need a punching bag!" I yelled in Marie's face as I nodded for Charlie to untie Marie.

"Now. Get the fuck out of my sight, before I scar up the other side of your face!" I shouted and pointed in the direction that led to her home.

"Jake!" I shouted as I turned and looked at him. He was still lying on the ground but I could tell the pain was starting to go away. He flinched as I yelled his name.

"You are not to have sex with Marie till I say so! You are not to see Marie for three day's! In that time, I want you to think of how you are going to control that bitch of yours! Do you understand?" I asked in a commanding tone in my voice.

I walked away leaving Jake where he laid.

"Come on Paul. Lets go home!" I shouted as I heard him come behind me.

A/N: Ok how was that? Was it fast enough? Did it answer some of you questions? That was part 2 now we can get back to Bella, Seth and Peter! I wonder what they have been up too? Any who hit that button and tell me what you thought. Remember that the more review that I get the faster I write! Till next time !


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much Zdra! Without you this chapter would be short and missing something! I loved all the reviews! Thanks so much for them! They mean soo much! Now go read!**

**I DO NOT OWN!**

**CHAPTER 19**

**Charlie pov**

I watched as Marie ran the way towards Billy's. I watched Jake lay there defeated on the ground, I watched as Leah and Paul walked off. As I sat here watching everything that was happening and the only thing I could think about is: _My wife imprinted on me_.

Bella was to suppose to have been mine and Sue's. Would that have meant that Leah and Bella would have been twins? They were the same age. Born on the same day and if I am right, they were born at the very same time. I would have to ask Sue to make sure but I am willing to bet my pay check that I am right.

It would explain everything. Why they were both so in tune with each other! Bella knew that Leah would attack Marie, and asked me to stop her. I could see the question running through Leah's mind when I told her to stop. I didn't tell her because I had a feeling that Leah was suppose to find this out on her own.

"Sue baby, what time was Leah born?" I asked.

"3:27 in the morning, why?" Sue asked.

"Did you know that Leah and Bella, were both born on the same day and at the same time? I've been thinking about what Leah said. Bella was supposed to be yours and Leah and Seth were supposed to be mine." I said.

"I guess you're right but we can't live in the past. We just have to accept that things had changed so much, that we had to have the kids with other people. There is a reason why everything happens. Who knows maybe this way their bond will be so much stronger. There's a reason why and I am sure we will find out. So how about that date we have that I wasn't aware of? Sue said smiling.

"Oh, it's a date but were not going out. We're staying at home in our room!" I said as I grabbed Sue up in my arms, walked to the car, and hit the gas.

**Bella's pov**

_It's time to awaken my angel. _The voice from last night whispered in my ear.

Opening my eyes I couldn't believe that: I, Bella Swan had beaten and sent a man to his death! I couldn't believe that I had gone off on Seth, Paul and Peter. I couldn't believe that I pulled down my pants and told Peter to kiss my ass. But the biggest thing that I couldn't believe was that I had a man submit to me!

To have Peter on his knees, released a surge of power that I never knew was there. I felt that I could take the world as I watched him bend to my will. I felt that it was my time. No more taking the shit people threw at me! No, that was over. It was my time! I felt no guilt for what I did last night. None of it; I didn't feel guilty for yelling at the boys. I didn't feel bad for kicking that guy's ass. I didn't feel anything for sending that man to his death. I see why Peter does, what he does, in his feeding habits. _Peter was helping to make this world a little safer for people, in his own way. _I thought.

Shrugging the thought off for now. I knew that I had to talk to Seth, we needed to work things out. He was my little brother and I love him, and I hate that we are fighting. Getting up and taking another shower, I hated that I had to wash away Peter off of me.

Grabbing my things I headed to the truck. Seth was there waiting on me inside, when I got there.

"Permission to speak, Ma'am?" Seth asked.

Looking at Seth like he had two heads. I tried to suppress the laughter that bubbled inside of me, but I couldn't help the chuckles that escaped.

"Seth, why would you ask such a thing?" I asked.

"Well it seems that I have to! Anytime we try to talk about anything, you bite my head off. Then if you're not doing that, you are demanding me to do something! So I figure that if I ask and only speak when spoken to, that I can't get into much trouble!" Seth said.

"Look Seth, I am sorry for the mood swings. I am sorry, that I haven't been myself. I hate that you feel like you have to ask me, to do something. That's not how I want us to be! It's jus… its just that last night hurt! You didn't come! I was scared and I wanted you to come and save me! When you did come, you wanted to stop me and that pissed me off! I was fighting back like you have always told me to do so! Then to have you pull me off jus… it just pissed me the hell off! I wanted that bastard to feel what he had put all of those other girls through! It was like I had to and then you stopped me! I'm just, so sorry Seth!" I cried out.

"Bella, look at me!" Seth demanded.

Raising my head, I looked at Seth.

"The reason why I didn't come, was because you need to see what I see every time I look at you! I was there! I wasn't far away and if that fucker would to have gotten a step on you, I would have been on that motha-fucker! I would have shredded his ass and spread his remains all over the fucking country! I would not have stood there and watched, if I knew you would have gotten hurt! I love you! I would die if something were to happen to you! Don't you see Bella?" Seth shouted at me.

_I didn't know what to say. Everyone has been telling me this! Why was it so hard to believe them? _I thought.

"Bella you have been through so much! Too many people have tried to take you from this Earth! Hell, death himself has tried to take you! You know what happened every time?" Seth asked.

"What?" I questioned back.

"You told them where to shove themselves and you fought back! You're a fighter and the strongest one out there! Bella, tell me what it felt like last night, as your fist slammed in to that fuckers face?" Seth asked.

It took me a second to think about everything that went through my mind!

"At first. I felt betrayed by you and Peter, for not coming. Then I felt hurt, alone, and scared. Then the anger and rage flowed through my veins, and I knew that I was going to have to do this alone! But as my fist made contact, everything changed! I felt liberated, I felt like the world owed me, I felt powerful; and I felt that it was my time to seek vengeance!" I said looking at Seth.

"Do you see what I am saying, Bella? Do you think that if me or Peter came and took care of him for you, that you would have felt those things? Do you really think that I would ever let something happen to you?" Seth shouted the last question as pain shot through his eyes.

"No" I shouted.

I was hurt and angry at the same time! _I couldn't believe that, I would doubt Seth after everything he had done for me. I watched as my brother was bitten by a vampire. I watch as he knocked on deaths door, to protect me! I watched as he fought with everything he had, even though the venom was running wild through his veins. All just to save me! Seth would have given his life and almost did that day, to protect me! I hated myself for doubting him! God how could I be so fucking stupid! _I thought

"No, what Bella?" Seth questioned.

"No, I wouldn't have seen what you wanted me to see, if you or Peter would have saved me! Yes, I see what you are talking about now but during that time and last night, I didn't see that! All I saw was that you left me! But I see, where I was wrong in thinking that! I know deep down that you would never let anything bad happen to me Seth, but you have to understand where I am coming from! I was there and I yelled for you and you didn't come! I was there and I was alone! I was scared! Damn it!" I screamed as the tears ran down my face.

Seth grabbed me and pulled me in a hug. Seth rocked me back and forth 'till I calmed down. Gabbing my face in his big warm hands to raising my face, he lowered his face to mine as he placed a kiss on each cheek and a kiss to my forehead and then looked me in the eyes and said.

"Bella there is no way in hell that I could, nor would I ever want to walk this Earth, if you were to leave it! You are worth more to me then money, love, sex, air, hell even food! I couldn't! Fuck, who am I kidding, there's no fucking way I would want to live in a world that didn't have you in it! You die, I will follow!" Seth said looking dead in the eyes.

_I knew right then and there that, Seth no matter what would always be there for me. But I understood that, it was time for me to listen to everyone. It is time that I stop hiding behind people and stood up for myself, that I stood up for what is right, that I stood up for the people that needed the help! _I thought.

"So have you decided where we are going to settle down at, or what?" Seth asked.

"Well Seth, I was thinking that we would travel for a bit. Maybe do some sightseeing?" I asked Seth seeing if he was ok with that.

"Is there a place you wanted to see or are we just going where the road takes us?" Seth asked.

"Where the road takes us!" I shouted as I got in to the truck.

"But first how 'bout, we get some breakfast?" Seth asked.

"Sure, sounds good to me!" I was excited.

Having this talk with Seth helped. It made me see, that everyone was right. The only thing that upset me is that it had to be Seth to be the one that got it through my head. I knew I could be stubborn if I wanted to be but I couldn't help but think: _If that maybe, things could have been different when the whole thing went down with me and Angela? _I asked myself

"You weren't ready." Seth said.

"What are you talking about, Seth? I didn't say anything!" I asked Seth.

"Should a, could a, would a! You can't live in the past Bella. You weren't ready then. But you are now and it is up to you what you do with this new found power of yours? You can use it for good or you can join the other side? Either way, I am with you till the end!" Seth said smirking at me.

Shaking my head and turned to look out the window, my thoughts drifted to last night with Peter.

**Third Person POV **(Back at Billy's)

Marie sit at the dining room table crying, as Billy wheeled himself behind her. "That bitch is trying to take Jake from me!" Marie screamed.

"It's ok Marie, there has to be away around this!" Billy said to Marie.

Billy wheeled himself to the other side of the table. Looking at Marie in the eye, he told her, "Marie we can beat them! Come on let's see if we can find something in the Legends to stop this! I know my past fathers didn't want the Ranie family as the Chief and Alpha of the Pack! Maybe there's something, that we can do to stop this! Here you take this book and I'll take this one and we'll see if there's something that we can do!" Billy said, with a smile on his face as he pulled out the two books from his lap.

"Where did you get these books from, Billy? I have never seen them before!" Marie asked.

"These books are from my father. He wrote a book for me. To help with the tribe! He told me on his death bed that the wolves would have to rise again and gave me these two books. I have added some to the books for Jake, for when he took his place as Alpha." Billy said

Marie and Billy got working, reading the books. For hours, they sat there reading and not finding anything that would help them.

"This is useless, Billy! There's nothing there to stop them! The books says that if they come. It's there time!" Marie shouted.

After reading for hours and not coming up with anything to help them, take back control over the tribe. Marie screams out in frustration.

"We have to do this on our own! We have to come up with a plan to take them down!" Marie said looking Billy in the eyes.

"How about we get Jake and Sam on this, so that they can help?" Billy asked.

"No! We can't let them know, 'till its time remember Billy, Leah will be able to know! There minds are linked together! We have to do this ourselves. We'll make the plan and put it into motion! Then when we have taken care of Leah. Then well let Sam and Jake know!" Marie said.

Billy nodded and got to work on some idea's as to what they could do! The one thing they both agree on is that going after Bella, was out. There was no way to kill her! Too many had tried and Bella always walks away. Whatever they have to do they have to go after Leah!

A/N: Ok Zdra and I are going into hiding! But we will still have access to the internet to check reviews! Thanks again Zdra! This chapter wouldn't have been as good if you weren't here! Now let's see if we can hit 500! Hit that button and tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! I would also like to thank the amazing Zdra for doing her thing! Now go read!

I DO NOT OWN!

CHAPTER 20

Bella's POV

I shivered as Peters tongue ran across my shoulder making its way up my neck.

Beep… beep…

_Damn it! Who the hell is texting me? I was just thinking about my sexy ass vampire! _I shouted in my head

Sighing I opened my phone and read the text message.

_**Bells call me asap! Leah**_

Hit the called button and I waited for Leah to answer the phone. I knew I couldn't be mad at her.

"_Damn girl, that was fast. I figured that you would still be asleep?" _Leah question

"Nope I got up early to get the hell out of Forks! Anyways nice way to answer the phone, Leah! What? No, hi Bella; no good morning, Bella?" I asked faking being hurt.

"_Well I could say hi or I could call, and tell you that I imprinted_!" Leah shouted through the phone.

"What? Are you kidding me? I thought you said that you couldn't imprint? What the hell is going on and who the hell did you imprint on? I swear Leah, if they hurt you, I'll fucking rip there balls off!" I Shouted back to her wanting to know every detail.

_This was big fucking news! I was happy that my sister found her soul-mate! Looking at Seth I hoped that his would soon come to him. He's such a great guy and because of the wolf thing he refuse to date anyone in fear that he will one day imprint and hurt the girl he was with. After seeing two sisters get hurt that way, I knew Seth would never date unless she was his imprint. _I thought.

"_Paul_!" Leah shouted again hurting my ears this time.

"Calm the fuck down, I need my hearing to function!" I shouted back.

Leah just laughed. Glad she thinks damaging my hearing was funny.

"Put him on the phone Leah." I asked.

"_Who said that he was here_?" Leah retorted back.

"Oh well since, he's not there. I guess we could talk about all the dreams, you had about him for the last 4 yrs!" I shouted in the phone knowing that Paul would hear me.

"_Hey! Give that back asshole_!" Leah shouted as Paul's laughter rang threw the phone

**Thud**

"_Owe! What the fuck Leah! That's my fucking head you know_?" I heard Paul shout at Leah.

Leah's laughter rang out

"_I told you, to give me the damn phone!_" Leah shouted at Paul.

"_Well Bella, asked to talk to me!"_ Paul shouted back.

"Paul! Leah! Shut the fuck up!" I shouted at them.

"Paul, I did ask to talk to you. Are you ready?" I asked.

"_Yes, what's up Bells?"_ Paul asked.

_I knew he thought that I was going to spill my guts, but he was so wrong! Us sister we stick together through the thick and thin! _I thought.

"Paul, if you hurt my sister the hole will look like heaven, when I am done with you! You got that!" I shouted at Paul.

"_Ummm … I got to go Bells! Love ya and here's, Leah!"_ Paul said a little too quickly.

"_Ha ha, dumb ass! Teach you to take the phone from me! I get my sister to kick your ass!"_ Leah shouted at Paul with laughter in her voice.

_I was so happy to hear Leah was with Paul. I always thought that they should get together. I was also glad to hear that Leah was happy. I haven't heard this happy tone, since we stuck Sam and Jake in the hole for being assholes. We got our ass chewed out but it was worth it. _I thought.

"_So can we talk or are you somewhere where you can't_?" Leah asked.

I knew where this was going. I figure that, I would save Seth.

"Me and Seth are driving in the truck why?" I asked.

"_Oh well, you have to call me the next time your alone, so we can talk_!" Leah said with excitement thick in her voice.

"Thank God!" Seth shouted putting his hands together and looking up at the sky.

I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me.

"_Oh, tell that tell that little fucker; I understand what he did but I am still pissed_!" Leah growled.

"What the hell are you talking about? And what just happened, are you going bipolar on my ass now Leah?" I asked chuckling.

"_I have seen the video! Oh! Yeah you beat that asshole's ass! By the way great job! I am so fucking proud of you Bells!"_ Leah said with pride in her voice.

"Yeah, it felt so good Leah! It felt good to be the one giving and not receiving it!" I said.

"_Well, I hate to cut this short and since you can't talk; I guess I'll talk to you later Bells! I love you and be safe!"_ Leah said.

_I couldn't help the tear that ran down my cheeks I missed Leah so much and I wished that she could have been there. _I thought.

"Ok Leah, I will. I love you and miss you too!" I said trying to hide the sob that threatened to come out.

"_Hey don't cry, we'll be together soon! I know it!"_ Leah said.

"Ok, bye Lea." I said.

"_Bye Bells_." Leah said as she hung up.

Looking over at Seth he had his arm open, so that I could curl up to his side. Unbuckling my seat belt I scooted over and did just that. _I would always feel safe in Seth arms. He may be my little brother but he was the one I could always go to! _I thought.

After crying for a little while, I turned up the radio and started to hum to the song.

"Hey Bells, why don't you get some shut eye now. That way you will be well rested and can take over driving here in a little bit." Seth said.

"Ok, Seth." I said placing my head on his lap.

I didn't think I would be able to fall asleep but I guess I was wrong or I guess it was Seth running his hands through my hair and humming to the radio. Whatever it was, I was fast asleep.

Seth's pov

Man I am fucking bored! This driving while Bella is sleep sucks! We were having so much fun but I figured we would cover more ground taking shifts in sleeping and driving. But I didn't realize how boring that would be. I actually feel bad for Bella. At least when Peter is close we can talk but she can't hear him like I could. Nor was it time for them.

"The other thing that is pissing me off is that I am flying blind! I haven't gotten any further directions on how to go from here? All I know is that we would be making a journey. That along this journey Bella will see and know what she needs to know to help us all! But how the fuck am I suppose to do that if I don't know where the hell we have to go!"

"Man, I am so fucking frustrated!" I could fuckin…

"Next exit." Bella mumbled in her sleep.

_Looking at Bella what the hell? _I thought.

"Seth, take the next exit!" Peter shouted at me as I almost missed my turn.

"What the hell? Why did we take this?" I asked Peter

"Bella said to that's why!" Peter said

"Dude! She fucking sleeping and talking in her sleep!" I argued back.

"You have to know that Bella talks in her sleep and you can never take, what she says to heart!" I shouted back at Peter.

"Take the next right." Bella mumbled again.

"Do it! Let's see where this takes us!" Peter shouted.

"Ok, but if I get yelled at I'm kicking your ass!" I said.

_This was not helping me! Peter was getting us lost because he wanted to listen to Bella, while she was sleeping! What does he care it's not like it's his ass on the line! Bella was getting stronger by the day and I didn't want her to take out her new found strength on me!_ I thought

"Calm down, Sethy-poo." Bella cooed with a giggle.

Bella hasn't called me that in a long time. Looked down to make sure she was still sleeping and not messing with me.

_Yup still asleep! Awww fucking hell! That fucker is fucking laughing at me!_

"Hey Sethy-poo! What'cha doing?" Peter laughed out.

"You tell anyone about that name and I rip that dick of yours, off!" I growled at him.

"Left now!" Bella demanded in her sleep.

It came up so quick that I almost missed it. I guess, I know that I have no choice but to listen.

"What you didn't hear Bella the first time, she told you?" Peter asked.

"No sorry, I was just thinking of way to end you, if you spill that secret!" I said smirking.

"Right, then left." Bella mumbled out.

_Where the hell, is she taking us? Where the hell are we? Awww, damn were fucking lost and I am so going to get my ass kicked by Bella! _I thought.

"Stop!" Bella shouted.

"What the fuck why are we stopping at another fucking diner?"

"Should I wake her or what?" I asked Peter because I was just lost.

"No, let see what happens. Maybe she will wake up, when its time." Peter said, back.

"Ok I guess, we wait." I said back.

"I'm going to go walk around and make sure there's no one standing in the dark corners. I'll see, if I can find out anything." Peter said.

"Remember, what ever were doing here, she has to do herself! We can't help her or it will take longer!" I shouted to Peter.

"Ok but still I am going to look around! You wait here with her!" Peter shouted back.

Looking at the clock I see that its 2:30 in the morning. Looking at Bella I brush the hair that fell in her face. God, my sister was so strong and beautiful. She derived the world at her feet. If I had anything to say she would get that and much more.

I decided that I would lay my head back and close my eyes for a few. It doesn't seem like Bella would be waking up anytime soon.

Bella's pov

_Wake up Angel. _The voice whispered.

Opening my eyes, I looked around it was still dark outside. I decided to laid back down and close my eyes.

_You need to get up Angel. Wake up and go inside. _The voice whispered.

Groaning, I sat up. Moving Seth's arm from my shoulder, I looked around. Great another fucking diner! I am too tired for this shit! I got up knowing that if I laid back down that, I would hear that little voice again. I got out of the truck and headed inside, at least I could get a cup of coffee or something and I did have to pee.

Walking in, the place was pretty empty. I wondered what time it was. Looking at my phone for the time, I saw that it was only 3:30 am. A lady walked from the back I guess the kitchen. Looking at me, I nodded my head and headed to the bathroom. I was almost to the door when I heard the women speak.

"I wouldn't go in there, if I was you." The waitress said.

"Why? Is it broken?" I asked.

_Great that's all I needed, I really had to pee and didn't really feel like getting bit on the ass. I don't care who you are that, shit just hurts. Nor, did I feel like getting poison ivy or whatever the hell is out there. I've had that shit when I was 13 and on a camping trip with, Leah. Seth and Jake thought it would be funny to trick us girls in to thinking that they were ok to use. But me and Leah got them back. We found a snake and painted it to look like the poisonous snakes in the area. When Jake felt that fucker crawling up his leg I swear to God, he shit his pants and Seth too. They were screaming like little girls and crying for their daddy's to take the big bad snake away. Me and Leah both got grounded for a month, because of that little trick. It was worth it though. _I thought with a little chuckle.

"No it's a lady and a child are in there hiding." The waitress said looking a little sad.

Her head turn to the door as it opened. A man walked in and sat at a table.

"Thanks. And could I get a cup of coffee please?" I asked the women.

Turning so the man couldn't see me I winked at the lady and headed to the bathroom.

I walked in and made sure the door was shut before I walked further into the bathroom. I could hear the women crying as I turned the corner, I saw a women with a small child behind her trying to shield her.

Taking a step closer I bent down and spoke softly.

"I'm not going to hurt you! Can I help you?" I asked getting a little closer.

The women looked up and the site before me sent flames flowing through my blood. The lady's right eye was so swollen that she couldn't even open it. Her left wasn't that far from being like the right side. Her jaw was swollen I am assuming that it was broke as she winced when she tried to open her mouth. There was a deep gash under her left eye. It looked like someone tried to cut her. There were finger prints all over her neck where someone tried to choke her. My eyes trailed down her body as I noticed the marks where a rope had been.

I knew them markings as I rubbed my wrist trying to fight of the memories that tried to flood my vision. Looking at this woman was a reminder of one of the many times that I had been attacked. _It reminded me of Angela. _I thought

I watched as the tears tried to side down her cheek. I reached up to cup her face gently. "Is your daughter ok?" I asked I had to know.

Looking at this women my heart ached how could someone do this to her? Who was given the right to do this? Why? What did she do?

_Nothing! I knew this answer. I had to answer that very same question a million times. The answer was always the same. Nothing! _I thought.

I noticed movement from behind the lady.

"You're her!" The little girl said from behind the women.

"Mommy it her! The one, I told you about! She the Angel that is going to save us mommy! I told you, she would come! I told you mommy!" The little girl said with excitement thick in her voice.

The little girl came out and clung to me.

"You're going to save us aren't you?" The little girl asked.

Pulling the little girl back a little to look her in the eyes.

"Yes, I will, Sweetheart. Will you help me clean up your mom, a bit?" I asked.

Giving me a kiss on the cheek and hugging tightly she said 'yes.' Letting her go I got up and walk over to the sink and grabbed some paper towels and wet them. I would have to wait till I got them to the truck to clean her properly but this would work for now. Making a note to grab some paper towels and I also needed to stop by the drug store to get something for the pain and some more bandages. Walking back over to the little girl I handed her a towel and showed her what I wanted her to do. I had her wipe her mother's wrist. There was dirt around the red marks and I needed to make sure, that she wasn't cut or anything. I went to work on her face.

After 10 minutes of wiping her face, it was as good as it was going to get at this point until I could get her to the truck. Helping the lady up, I walked her to the door. Stopping before I opened the door I wanted to make myself very clear with her.

"Ok, there is a man out there. I'm pretty sure he is the one that did this to you. It doesn't matter what happens. When we walk out this door, we are walking straight to the door and then I want you to walk to the black truck sitting out there. My brother is in there and he is sleeping."

Looking at the little girl I said.

"I want you to wake him up and tell him to get the first aid kit out of my bag. I will get you cleaned up until I can get you to the hospital." I asked looking at both of them.

I knew that she was scared and worried I also knew that she was scared about what would happen to me.

The little girl just smile and grabbed her mother face softly.

"Mommy, he will never hurt us again. Don't worry mommy she won't get hurt! She a fighter! She strong and she will beat him." The little girl said but looking at me, when she said this last part.

I knew she was right and I could handle myself. I was strong and I was a fighter. That fucker would only lose if he follows us out.

"Don't worry about me I can handle myself. He will be the one that's sorry if he walks out that door behind us." I said looking the lady in the eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom. I could feel the woman starting to shake behind me. Looking up, I saw the man looking straight at us. I pushed the mother ahead of me as we past the man's table.

_10 more steps and we would be out of this place! _I thought_. _Putting my hand on the lady's back to press her a little, to speed up. The lady opened the door and I pointed to the truck. I was staying behind to make sure they made it. That's when I saw him stand right in front of me, as then I felt something hit me from behind and my vision blurred.

A/N: Ok tell me what you think! Who going to save Bella? Till next time!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Make sure that you all read the bottom auther's note! I would like to thank my amazing beta! Zdra you are the greatest! Thank so much to all of you that reviewed the last chapter! Now go read!

I DO NOT OWN!

Chapter 21

Seth's pov

"Out!" Someone shouted at me as they pulled me out of the truck.

Opening my eyes, I saw bright lights. Looking to my left I saw a police car. Damn, someone that works in the diner must have called the police. Shit! I looked back in the truck for Bella, she isn't there. Looking around, I didn't see Bella anywhere!

"Where's my sister?" I asked the officer.

"So you're not alone, there is someone with you?" He asked.

"No, I am traveling with my sister." I answered the officer.

"Ok sir, may I see your driver license." The officer asked.

"Sure but may I ask, why?" I asked the officer"

"Listen boy, I do not, nor will I answer your questions!" The officer shouted at me.

"Look I know my rights! My step-father is the Chief of Police in a city not far from here, and I know that you can't just run me through, for nothing! I have done nothing wrong!" I yelled at the officer.

"Listen boy, one more word out of you and I will take your ass to jail! Now stand there and be quite!" The officer shouted at me.

I stood and watched as he called in my name and my info in his radio. I had a bad feeling about something. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing. I didn't like the way the guy keep looking back at the diner and I didn't like that I had no idea where Bella was! Nothing about this was right. Taking a deep breath trying to see if Peter was near, so that I could ask him where Bella was. Nothing! That when I felt something poke me in the back. I could feel the electricity running through my body as the cop in front of me pulled a knife out of his pocket. I felt the knife as the officer shoved it through my stomach. Who ever had the tazer, turn up the juice and I went out. My last thought was of

_Bella!_

Bella's POV

"Stay focus!" The voice shouted in my head.

"Mother-fucker!" _That shit fucking hurts! _I thought.

I felt my arms being yanked behind my back, as the metal cuffs wrapped my wrist. I could feel the blood starting to stop the circulate from my wrist as the fucker tightened them as tight as he could!

"It doesn't matter that you cuff me! Or that you carry a gun! You will die tonight!" I said, seething anger.

_I was fucking pissed! They were officers of the fucking law! They were to protect! I guess these fucking idiots didn't get the damn memo! Hmm, I wonder what my dad would think if he knew that I was attacked by cops this time. Didn't they get the fucking memo that I was Bella fucking Swan! Did they not know that I beat the odds every mother fucking time! _I thought.

_Oh shit, that fucker that hit me is going after the mother and child. Well swan time to get the living shit beat out of you. Who knows maybe Seth or Peter, will decide to show there fucking asses this time, seeming as the fuckers got the one up on me. _I thought.

"Seth, protect them" I yelled as I kick the fucker that was standing in front of me in the balls. _I know low blow but hey a girl gotta, do what a girl gotta, right? _I asked my self

"Son of a bitch!" The man shouted.

"Sorry dude but the last time I checked, I was a fucking girl!" I said smirking at the fucker.

"Oh, you one of them smart ass bitches, aren't you?" The man asked as he yanked me by my hair to stand up.

_Hmm, so many things I could say, just to that comment. _I thought

"Your right my ass is smart, it sits when I tell it to!" I shouted as I spit in his face.

"You need to learn some Respect!" The man shouted at me, as he back handed me sending me flying to the ground.

Before I could respond to that comment, he sent his foot flying right my gut.

"Son of a bitch!" I yelled out.

"My momma, ain't no bitch you cunt!" The fucker yelled as he sent another blow to my gut knocking the breath right out of me.

After catching my breath from the last blow, I looked the fucker in the eyes. The only thing I could think _Was that I was really about to get it._

"Listen Bub! I ain't from the country, so you'll have to forgive me for not knowing about keeping it in the family. But let me ask you something?" I asked looking at the man

I could see I was really pissing him off and my plan worked, because that fucker that was going after the mother and child stopped and turned to head back to me.

_Score one for the Swans! And zero for the sick hillbillies! _I shouted in my head, smirking at the fucker

"What?" He asked.

Laughing at the fucker, I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Did you know that my grandmother hits harder than you! I bet he's the pitcher (nodding my head to the other guy) and you're the catcher! Aren't you?" I asked laughing my ass off.

That earned me another kick in the gut. At the same time, the fucker that hit me from behind, hit me with his night stick. But I just keep laughing at them.

Yanking me back up, by my hair. I stood there looking at two of the most ugly mother fuckers that walked the face of the earth.

"What the fuck is so funny?" The fucker I deemed Bub asked, as he smacked me.

"Well Bub, that's for me to know and for you never to find out, since you won't make it past tonight!" I said looking him dead in the eyes.

"Oh really, and who is going to kill me? You? Or that pussy you call a man lying on the ground?" Bub asked, as he yanked my head in the direction of someone lying on the ground.

Focusing my eyes I saw the tips of a white shirt like the one Seth had on but it was covered in blood. Looking at the arm it was the same tan color that belongs to my brother! Looking at the hair it was the same choppy cut that my brother had due to it making it easier when he phased. Looking at the face I saw _Seth!_

"Seth!" I screamed bloody murder.

Yanking my head, to look at the guy, all I could see was how his blood will pay for my brother's blood! _I would not leave this fucker for Peter to eat! No, I was going to relish in this fucker blood as I dug my fingers in his guts! I would laugh in the fuckers face as I would make a new mark on him! This fucker thought that he was someone! He thought that he was above all! I will show him! I will kill him! _I growled in my head.

"I think you will be the perfect replacement! You'll do just fine! I can't wait to get you back to the house! Oh and wait till momma gets a look at you!" Bub said.

"You fucking little bitch!" The fucker I deem Fred said.

I watched as the rock landed on the ground. I saw the blood running down, the side of his face. I watched as he stocked, towards the little girl. _Where's the mother? _Looking around, I found her lying next to Seth on the ground twitching. That's how they got the one up on my brother a fucking taser gun!

I was shaking with anger! I was panting for breath! I could feel my blood boiling in my veins! As Fred raised his hands and slammed it down across the little girls face I felt the cuffs break as her scream rang out into the morning air.

"What the fuc…" Bub started to say but my fist stopped all speech as it made contact with his jaw.

"That is how you fucking hit someone, Bitch!" I sneered in the fuckers face.

I was grabbed from behind, slamming my head into Fred's face, he let go. Turning around I slammed my fist in to his nose. I laughed as the blood ran down from his fucking nose.

Bub, decided that he would try to grab me from behind but I was prepared. I could feel there movements. I just knew who and what, they were heading to do. Landing a nice blow to the gut, Bub went down. Turning my attention, I went after Fred as he seemed to wise up and realize that he wasn't going to win. I relished in the fear that I smelt! It was like all my senses were heightened, I was strong and I was fast!_ No longer the prey but the hunter! The bump in the night! And I was enjoying every second! _I thought.

Tackling Fred down, I rolled him over and started punching the shit out of his face. Fred was begging and pleading for me to stop but I wouldn't! I felt movement from behind and prepare myself for the attack that Bub, would no doubt try to do. I watched as his fist came at me. Moving out of the way, he landed a blow to Fred. Getting off of Fred, I went after Bub.

Bub, not being the smart one and all, he still thought that he could take me on. But I would teach him, that some people just shouldn't think! It was dangerous and they should avoid me at all cost!

"Who are you? What are you?" Bub asked.

"Bella Swan and your worst, fucking-nightmare!" I said with a laugh.

I watched as Bub recognized the name.

The Bella Swan from a few years ago?" Bub asked.

"Yes, the one and only!" I said with a smirking and gave him a little curtsey.

"You hear this Casey? She is the one that killed, dad! I can't wait to take this bitch to mom!" Bub said.

"Hold up, stop the train. Say, what?" I asked looking back and forth from Bub and Fred.

"You're going to get it! My momma has been dying to her hands, on you!" Bub said trying to scare me.

"Oh so, you all want to meet your bastard, down in hell? No problem! I'll send you all there, with a first class ticket, how about that?" I asked smirking.

I could feel Fred moving behind me. I bet almost anything he's going to try and taze me! Preparing myself, I waited. It was time to end this, I needed to check on Seth and the women. That's when, I heard Fred squeezed the trigger. I move to the right as I heard those thingies leave the barrel. I watched as they went into Bub and he let out a scream. _One down the other one to go! _I thought.

Turning so that, I could see Fred, he showed nothing but fear! _That's right fucker you should fear me!_ Walking up to Fred, I ran my hand in his hair. As I got behind I whispered in his hair.

"You realize your mistake, don't you Fred? But it's too late! I can't allow you to walk away. I can't let you breathe this air, any longer!" I shouted.

"Down, on your knees!" I commanded.

I watched the tazer fall from his hand and Fred sank to his knees.

"Good boy." I said as I patted his head.

Wrapping my arm around his neck. Getting a firm grip, I heard Fred starting to cry.

"I'm so, sorry, Christina!" Fred pleaded to the little girl.

"I told you that the Angel, was going to come and save us! I told you, that you still had a chance to redeem yourself! I begged you to stop! You didn't! Good bye, uncle Casey." The little girl said as she walked back over to where her mother and Seth were.

That's when I felt it! The shiver started on my knuckle going slowly up my arm. I felt it move to my shoulder and then to my neck. Taking a deep breath, I could smell Peter's scent. Turning to the direction that my body was trying to pull me to, I couldn't see him but I knew he was there and that's all that mattered.

"Get up!" I shouted pulling Fred by the hair.

"Go to the woods, now!" I shouted as I pointed to the direction that Peter was at.

I waited when he was getting close, I whispered to Peter.

"Wait Peter, I have another one but he's out!"

I grabbed Bub by the arms and started to drag him to the woods. Once I got to the edge, I looked in the direction that I felt the pull.

"Let me get Seth and the other two in the truck! But you need to find out the location of the other person, they keep talking about! They keep saying that their mother is involved in it! I'll let you deal with that, I need to get back to Seth! They stabbed and tazed him and the women was beaten pretty bad and tazed, also." I said as I turned away while, I still had the strength to.

I was about four feet from the edge of the woods, when I turned and looked at where I knew Peter was. I could feel his eyes on me. Maybe that's why it was making it so difficult, but I knew it was right and he need to hear this.

"Hope you enjoy your breakfast and I…I miss you Peter!" I said as I turned around and rushed to Seth side.

A/N: Ok everyone I hoped you like the chapter! I just want to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about you or the story. But I had to move and I won't have internet for a few days but while I am waiting on it to be turned on I will be writing! I might be able to post till it gets turned on but that is a big maybe! I so hate real life! As always hit that button and tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**Ok so I have been MIA for a while. I know many of you have wondered if I was coming back or if the story was going to be finished. Well I have been here never left just had a major case of writers block and a little distraction. Yes the story will be finish I never start anything that I won't finish never worry about that ok. I will explain a little more after you read… **I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY NIECE NOQUISEE who sat with me being the calming presence that I needed to pick my writing back up. NOW GO READ THE YUMMYNESS OF THIS CHAPTER AND HIT THAT BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE! LOVES YA ALL!**

I DO NOT OWN

CHAPTER 22

"Seth!" I screamed as I dashed to his side.

Falling to my knees I picked up my lifeless brother, holding him close to my chest as I rock back and forth. Tears stream down my face I rip his now blood stain shirt off. The scent of rust and salt hits me as I fight to stay with it, I know right now is not the time to faint cause of the smell of blood. As I fight through the dizziness that threatens to take me into the blackness; I hear steps coming behind me. I let out a growl as my head snaps in the direction I hear the noise. Holding Seth I would glare at the figure, my mind is racing as my eyes search frantically into the darkness.

"It's ok I just want to check on my mommy." The little girl would whisper as she slowly crawls on her hands and knees.

My attention goes to Seth as I watch her out of my right eye. I go back to tending to Seth; I notice that he was starting to heal but slowly. I stand up rushing to the truck ripping the door open I yank the glove box open searching for the one of the many first aid kits that I have, me being the klutz that I am I always need a band aid. As I find the kit I start to run back to Seth only to trip falling on my hands and knees.

"FUCK!" I scream out as I pick myself back up.

"God damn it Bella! Can't you fucking get your act together for one damn minute your brother needs you right now and hurting your self is not what either of you need." My inner voice scolded me.

Getting back to my feet I rush back to Seth sliding to my knees. As I rip the lid of the first aid kit open the supplies inside flies all over the pavement.

FUCK! I scream out in frustration

Not really worried about the supplies that's lying on the ground; I grabbed what I need and got to work. My thoughts were begging and pleading to anyone that listens to save my brother. Tears stream down my cheeks as I wipe his stomach I see the deep gash from I guess where the fuckers had stabbed him. Anger surged my body as I fight with myself to stay with Seth and tend to him or march right into those woods and rip the fuckers to shreds for what they had done.

Bella…. A whisper so quiet rings out in the darkness I could barely hear it

My head snaps up and darts in all directions looking for where the whisper had come from. I felt someone grab my right wrist, and I jumped preparing for a fight with who ever threatens to take me from my brother. Yanking my arm from the persons grasp; I ball my fist preparing to swing as I turn my head to look in a set of green eyes I thought I would never see again. I notice that she is wearing that same viscous smirk I had remembered. I also noticed that she is and was the lady behind the counter in the diner. The cocking of the gun pointed at the temple of my head brought me out of any thoughts that were running through my head.

I see we met again … she trailed off

I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face, as the flash back of our last encounter ran through mind.

_FLASH BACK (__**WARNING FLASH BACK HAS SOME GRAPHIC GORE AND RAPE IN IT! THIS STORY IS RATED M WHICH MEANS 18 AND OLDER SHOULD ONLY BE READING THIS STORY…. SORRY GOTS TO PUT THAT IN LOL)**_

_I had been lying in the same bed with Angela's cold stiff dead body for four days. No one has been in here since they made me watch them kill her. I was still strapped to this bed as I tried yanking my hands free, but to no avail. The door slammed against the wall but I refused to look at who ever decided that I had enough alone time. I didn't care what they did to me my only thoughts were that maybe this time I would be sent to my final resting place. I knew I was going to go to hell and I was ready to burn. I continued to stare into Anglia's cold dead eyes I wanted that to be the last thing I see as I went to hell… _

"_What the hell is going on here?" the voice of a female screaming broke me out of my thought and my attention snapped in her direction._

_A smile at the time I thought was kindness was spread a crossed her face as she came near the bed. She reached up releasing my wrist from the cuffs that held my hands above my head and kept me strapped to the bed._

"_You don't look too well miss…" the women trailed off as I watched her eyes rake over my cold naked body._

_My arms fell from the top of my head, as they were released from the cuffs. Too weak to even move them by my side. I watched her as she moved down to my feet untying the rope that was wrapped around my ankles keeping my legs spread apart so they could come have their way with me when they please. She then came and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. She brought her right hand up and slowly started to run her finger across the bruise that was sure to be there from how tight the cuffs were. I looked up pleading for the lady to leave before the monster came back and made me watch what they would do to her._

_She looked at me raising her right eyebrow as I am sure she heard my weak whimper. _

"_Does that hurt sweetie?" she asked sweetly _

"_Mmhmm" I weakly answered _

"_Aww, let me see what I can do to help…" she said as that same smile appeared on her face again._

"_AHHHHHH!" I screamed out in agony as the pain between my legs was throbbing, with what felt like something impaling my tight pussy._

"_Shhh sweetie you know you like this." She cooed in my ear._

_I shook my head as I was still in shock that this woman would do such a thing. My mind went blank as I closed my eyes trying desperately to go to the darkness or to even die. My finger twitched and my eyes darted open. But then the lady was no longer next to me I searched the room, but I didn't see her standing anywhere. Before I could do or say anything I felt another stabbing pain in my lower area. Without realizing what I was doing or that I had even done it my arms and legs moved in the first time in maybe days, weeks or even months. _

_The end of my heel connected with her jaw kicking her backwards and off the bed. As I heard the thump of her body landing on the floor I jumped up off the bed only to fall back down as the dizziness overwhelmed me. I shook my head as my mind raced. I got to my feet as a banging sound made me jump looking where it had came from on the floor by my feet was a bloody dildo I could also see the sharp pointy things covering the tip and the shaft. Anger surged through my body as my head snapped in the direction that I knew the woman was at. I bent down grabbing the dildo and started to walk over to where she was laying on the floor holding the side of her face. I smiled at her as raised my hand with the bloody dildo swinging it, and as it connected with her face she let out an ear piercing scream._

"_AHHHH! You fucking bit..!"She screamed _

_But was cut off by my fist colliding with her nose, I continued to punch and kick her till I felt hands wrapping around my waist and being slammed into the wall knocking me out._

_(_Flash back ends)

"MOVE IT!" she shouted as I felt the gun being pressed against my head shoving me in the direction of her car.

I debated with myself whether or not I should press my luck or do what she asked. I knew I would not survive if I was shot in the head, but that would end my life too quickly and that I have been wanting for a long time now.

"Peter." The ghostly whisper that seems to be floating in my head said to me.

I knew that I didn't want to die I wanted to see where this went with Peter. I wanted to know why I was so attracted to him. Why just his name could chase the bad thoughts and bad dreams away? Why when even the thought of him sends my body in over drive. No man has ever been able to bring those kinds of dreams out me, or made me want to wake up and see what the day has in stored. But Peter isn't here right now and I have a gun pointed at my head. I don't even think a vampire could stop a bullet from lodging itself in my brain. I was pulled out of my thoughts by being shoved into the car. I could hear the little girl and her mother screaming at the women to let me go but she wasn't listening. I could only hope that Peter would hurry with his meal to save me.

The butt of the gun slammed in to the side of my head knocking me out. As I drifted off in to the blackness that I once found peace but now dreaded to see as Peter wasn't in the blackness.

"Get up you lazy bitch!" I heard the women screaming as she pulled me roughly by my arm to get out of the car.

Shaking my head trying to come too, she grabbed me by the hair yanking me out of the car. Pushing me to the ground on my knees, once I was out of the car. I decided to look around and try to see where I was. I knew my chances were slim to none that I would be able to see in the dark.

My vision cleared and I noticed that we were in the woods with all the trees around and very little light. I looked to the right of where I was and my heart stopped. I took a sharp breath my vision started to blur as the awful memory bombarded my mind. I shook my head as the tears threaten to spill from my eyes. No, this couldn't be happening again!

"No no no no no no no no!" I scream repeatedly in my head as my eyes landed on the one place I never wanted to see again.

My dad and his men searched the woods for days looking for this place but never found it. Paul never said that he found me in the cabin only wondering the woods. It was to protect the wolf secret. Cause what he had done to that man in the cabin was both in wolf and human and there would have been no way around it if they had found the cabin. So we decided to keep the story that I was wondering and I was fine with that. But now here I stand well sit here on my hands and knees staring at my personal hell, and the only thing I could think was. How could this be happening again?

The door to the cabin flew open and one of the many men that have hunted me in my dreams walks out on to the porch stopping dead in his tracks as his eyes land on me. I watched as his stuck out between his lips running a along the bottom lip. I cringed back slowly trying to crawl backwards without taking my eyes off of him.

"Well, well momma you said that you were bringing me home a surprise but I never thought it would her." he slurred out pointing at me

"Well baby boy she's not the same as she was when she was last here. It's seems she has lost everything your daddy taught her. You're going to have to re-teach her everything." I heard the women tell him.

"Its ok momma, she needs to be punished for running away from home. There's also the punishment for killing my daddy, which I still have to deal with as well. But that can all wait till after the honeymoon." He stated as he slowly started to strut my way.

"Be careful son she's much feistier then she was when we had her last." She said as she stepped back away from me.

"Come here Isabella." he demanded as he snapped his finger and pointed to the ground next to his foot

"PETER!" I screamed as I got up and took off running into the forest.

"FUCKING BITCH GET BACK HERE!" he screamed from behind me.

"PETER! PETER! PETERRRR!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and shouted in my head. Tears streaming down my face as I continued to run.

I heard a howl off in the distance it kind of sounded like a wolf I wasn't sure but I turned and headed in that direction in hopes that it was my brother Seth and he was healed and in wolf form looking for me. I could hear them chasing after me but I pushed my self even harder. I ran faster than I have ever ran in my life. I knew my life depended on it as the thoughts of the last time me and him were in a room together. That guy almost sent me to my resting place if his father hadn't shown up when he did. I shivered as the memory's run wildly in my mind as I ran for my life screaming.

PETER!

I tripped on a tree root that sent me falling and rolling down a hill. My side concluded with something sharp and pointy. My hand went to my side holding it as I curled into the fetal position as I let the tears fall freely. The growling sound brought my attention from my pain. Looking up I seen a big wolf like creature standing on its hind legs, his eyes with a yellowish color that seemed to glow in the moon lit night. My attention was then drawn to his sharp razor like looking teeth. I knew he wasn't a part of my brother's pack. I have never seen anything that looked like he did but for some reason I couldn't feel scared. Who knows what's wrong with me but the sounds of the two that were chasing me brought me to the real reason as to why I am now lying in front of this wolf like creature.

I looked to the wolf with pleading eyes to help me but he wasn't looking at me but from the direction that I had came from.

"Jimmy I think she went down here looks like some on fell down!" I heard her scream as I seen the flash of light through the trees.

I let out a whimper that seemed to get the wolves attention. He jumped in front of me letting out a vicious snarl that seemed to shake the ground.

"What the…." Was all I could hear before I heard her screams of agony and the ripping of her flesh and the sickening sound of her bones being crushed.

"BOOM!" the shot from the rifle sounded through the night as the wolf came rolling down the hill landing right next to me. I screamed as I looked into the wolf's eyes. I placed my hand over the stomach where he had been wounded on his right thigh. I could hear the soft growling from the injured wolf.

"Shhh I'm not going to hurt you." I cooed to the wolf trying to calm him some so I could look at the wound the best I could in the dark.

"I have family that turn into wolves like you, and I know that you will heal on your own but I need to stop the bleeding." I said to the wolf as I reached for the bottom of my shirt and raising it above my head. I sent a silent thank you for remembering to wear a tank top underneath my shirt. Ripping my shirt I raised the wolf's leg a little, tying my shirt that tightly to stop the bleeding. A flash of light crossed my face just as I finished.

"GET YOUR ASS AWAY FROM THAT FLITHY DOG! " Jimmy yelled at me from up at the top of the hill

"Why don't you bring your sorry ass down here and make me!" I shouted back to him

"Mind your tongue young lady! You don't speak to me like that ever do you hear me! "He screamed getting angry

"Ehhh" I said shrugging my shoulders as a smile appeared on my face as I felt that pull that I had come to know all too well.

"BITE ME!" I screamed up to the ass hole

"Why you little cunt!" Jimmy screamed as he started to head down the hill

Vicious snarls rung out in the moon lit night and jimmy stopped dead in his tracks as Peter stood in front of me crouching down. A sandy color wolf that I would know any where stood at the top of the hill blocking Jimmy.

"Seth!" I screamed as a smile spread a crossed my face.

"Now listen up" Jimmy started then cocked his gun and pointed it at peter

Anger surged my body as I felt that Peter was being threatened. Before I even knew what was happening I was in front of peter with my arms crossed and glaring up at Jimmy.

"Look dumb ass you're not walking out of here. You will burn in hell just like your mother father and your dumbass gay lover's you call brothers. I told you that you would regret the day you met me. I told you that one day you would pay for the evil you had committed to many people including myself. Now you have three choices either way you will die tonight." I was interrupted by the growling of Seth, Peter and the new wolf

"Oh honey you are so wrong." he said as raised his gun and pulled the trigger

I was on the ground and all I heard was screams. I thought they were for me but when I listened they were coming from Jimmy. I ran my hands over my body looking for where I had been shot only to find that I hadn't. I slowly sat up looking at all three of the guys ripping and shredding poor Jimmy apart. I watched as Peter ripped jimmy away from Seth and the other guy and sink his teeth into Jimmy's neck. Once Peter was done with Jimmy, he threw his body down on the ground and walked straight towards me.

I knew I should have been worried I knew I had cut my side on the wolf's claw but the look in Peters eye brought something out of me I couldn't help but give him a shy smile as I bit my lip. Peter's jet black eyes gave him this hungry look that through my body into over drive. I watched as he slowly stocked towards me, I watched as his lips turn into a slight smile as he took a deep breath. I crossed my legs bring my right leg over my leg and slowly rubbing it to get the friction that I so desperately needed.

Peter stopped just a few feet away from me. That is when I noticed the growling that was coming from behind me. I looked around Peter to see both wolfs were ready to pounce on Peter at any given second. I jumped up and around Peter I crossed my arms a crossed my chest and started to tap my foot as I was getting mad at the wolf's were interrupting a moment that I have dreamed about. Seth kneeled down taking his right paw and placing it a crossed his snout but the other wolf stood his ground and growled again as Peter came up behind me. I could feel his sweet cool breath blowing a crossed the back of my neck making me shiver slightly.

"Back off!" I growled glaring at the wolf that was growling at my Peter.

"Mine!" I shouted as I backed up closer to peter. I watched as the wolf took a step back and submitted. I was shocked but then Peter wrapped his arms around my waist and I lost all thought that was running through my mind.

"You two go back to the truck, Peter will bring me back I have something that he can help me with and then we'll meet you there." I said as I relaxed laying my head back on Peter chest

I watched as both wolves reluctantly turn and head in the direction of the truck with Seth leading the way.

"Seth!" I yelled before he got too far. He turned and looked at me.

"I love you and can you help him with his leg please." I asked my little brother.

With a nod of his head they ran off into the night howling. I shook my head and turned in Peter's arms, wrapping my arms around his neck I pulled myself up wrapping my legs around his waist. I looked into Peters eyes and smiled.

"You came?" I whispered as I stared into his eyes

"Well darlin I do remember telling you that I will always come." Peter said as he laid his forehead on mine so that we were staring into each other's eyes.

"I was scared when I heard the growling and screaming. After you had stopped screaming my name, I thought…"he whispered trailing off.

I fisted my hands in peters hair pulling his head up. I stared into his eyes I knew what he meant and I at one point thought the same thing. But I was here in his arms which not long ago I thought would never happen. I thought I was a goner too but I wasn't and I wasn't going to wait a minute anymore. I wasn't going to this time I had with peter.

**( LEMON ALERT! WARNING IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE READING THIS * SORRY'S HAS TO PUT THAT THERE*)**

Without thinking anymore I slammed my lips to Peter's kissing him passionately. Peter returned the kiss as I felt my back being pressed against the tree. I broke the kiss to catch my breath as Peter trailed his kisses to my neck.

"Mmmm Peterrr" I moaned out

"Bellaaa" he purred in my ear

I leaned and whispered in his ear.

"Take what belongs to you and only you." Even before the words left my lips, Peter had my pants, and shirt off and thrown haphazardly on the ground.

All I could say is I love vampire speed. Peter began to trail the kisses from my neck back to my lips as I continued to moan. Our lips connected again in another passionate kiss. I began to rub against Peter's bulging erection. I got a little growl out of Peter before he broke the kiss staring into my eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked searching my eyes

"YES" I said as I smiled

That was all that needed to be said as peter smiled and ripped my panties off. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips.

"Mmmm"

I heard Peter unzip the zipper of his pants as they slid to the forest floor. I felt the head of his cock pressing up against my pussy lips, as Peter broke the passionate kiss and looked into my eyes once more, giving me an out but I didn't want out. I wanted this. It felt right giving myself to Peter, like he was the one I was supposed to this whole time. I nodded my head as I leaned closer to his ear I whispered.

"YOURS" As I nibbled on his ear while rubbing my wet pussy over the tip of his cock.

Without another word Peter impaled my tight, wet, aching pussy with the head and shaft of his thick, hard cock. I threw my head back as he started to made deep, slow, and methodical thrusts. I moaned and groaned as he attacked my neck by lightly sucking and growling.

"MINE!"

I fisted my hands in to his hair as I moaned.

"FASTER, OH GOD PETERRRR" I screamed out in pleasure

Peter griped my ass firmly as he lifted my legs off the ground. Once they were off the ground, I instinct fully wrapped my legs around his waist, which made his hard, thick cock slide even deeper into my tight, wet, aching pussy, and he started to pick up the pace of his thrusting even more. I was lost in the heat and pleasure as I slammed the back of my head against the tree. Peter continued to attack my neck with kisses. I felt my stomach tighten and I screamed.

"PETER!"

"CUM Bella!" Peter growled in my ear as he started thrusting his thick, hard, cock even deeper and harder. With each hard, rough thrust of his cock, my hardened nipples grazed along his chest which sent pleasurable chills from my breasts all the way down to my aching clit, After a few more rough thrusts, My pussy walls clamped tightly around his thrusting cock, Cumming and milking the sperm from his cock as I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"PETER!"

**A/N: **O.O was that a dirty dream of Bella's or did that really happen? Hmmmmm I think…. I think I'm going to be nice and let you in on what's on everyone's mind. NO THAT WAS NOT A DREAM! YAY Bella AND PETER DID IT! WOOT! So did you love it? was it worth the wait? Still want to kill me? well send it all my way buy hitting that button. Ok now as promised the other reason why it took so long well real life did step in the way for a bit then I got hooked into a online game site called imvu… yups I role play as an empress of a royal family of a Brujah vampires. Yup I has a hubby and kids and rule over many people. sooo **BLAME MY IMVU HUBBY! **If you play on imvu you know what I mean. It's a bit addicting but I have people kicking me in the ass in all directions to pick the story back up soo we shouldn't have this problem again. I would also like to say happy v-day to everyone and that I really really tried really hard to get this chapter out on v-day but not sure I made the dead line. ~pouts~ I would like to thank the imvu hubby for betaing the story so that I could get this out as soon as I had finished typing it and thank you for also fixing the lemon O.O love's you all till next time hit that review button!


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N Sooo sooo sooo sorry hope you enjoy and sorry its so short wanted to get something out will update soon with a much much bigger chapter.**

Seth's pov

I'm running in wolf form as far away as possible, from the sounds my sister was making, it was driving me insane! As I continue to run I notice that the other wolf is following me, I couldn't help but wonder who was this mystery wolf, what pack did he belong to, was he friend or enemy? I was about four feet from the forest line when I stopped and turned to see if the mystery wolf would stop or continue to run, I wanted to change from wolf to human but even though I could feel this wolfs emotions I still couldn't hear his thoughts which worried me a bit.

I didn't wait long before the big over size wolf barreled through the trees halting to a stop. I scan this wolf, he has to be an easy ten to twelve feet standing on his hind legs, he would be bigger then Sam or even Jake. While this could be a very good thing, I can't help to wonder what kind of danger this wolf could bring to my sister. Bella doesn't have the best luck with the supernatural world. I reach out with my mind and try to speak to the yellow eyed wolf.

"Can you hear me?" I ask hoping that he could hear me.

The wolf eyes widen for a second, then his head tilts to the right. I tried to hold back my laugh as I can't help to compare this wolf to Bella, she always turns her head to the side when I do something, or say something weird. I tried again.

"Shake your head if you can hear me?" I ask the wolf, while I watch to see if he shakes his head.

The wolf doesn't shake his head but continues to tilt his to the right. I'm beginning to wonder if it has something to do with the different packs and maybe the communication is different. Then it hit me if I can feel his emotions maybe he could feel mine, now just to think of how to do it, and then it hit me.

The Cullen that tried to use his gift on peter in the hospital. I think his gift has something to do with emotions. I know he can make you feel things by sending out what he wants you to feel. I wonder if I push my feelings of trust to him if the wolf would respond by shifting so we could speak. With this thought in mind I close my eyes and shift while sending the message that I trust him with my feelings.

As I open my eyes and I glance at the figure in front of me as I reach down and grab my clothes and quickly dressing. I notice that he has cocked his head to the other side but his eyes have gotten wide as he watches me dress, I could help but laugh as the thought of Bella giving the same look if she had been here and it had been her instead of the wolf.

"You can change if you want I'll turn my back if you would like?" I say in a smooth tone as I turn my back and allow the wolf time to change.

As I turn my back on the wolf I get a weird feeling, the wind blew from the north, the forest had went silent then all of a sudden.

"MINE!" Peter snarled as the scent of Bella's blood flow threw the breeze.

Third person pov

Marie and Billy had sit at the kitchen table all night plotting and planning, once they were happy with the idea, Marie smiled as she skipped over to Billy sitting in his wheel chair, kissing his cheek, Marie headed to Jakes room where she was going to be staying since she wasn't allowed to be with Jake.

As the news of Leah's and Paul's imprinting ran wild among the pack no one paid much attention to the very fact that Marie and Billy would leave the rez everyday at four pm and wouldn't return till way past ten pm, no one noticed that something was brewing in the distance as the rumors of the legends being true ran ramped among the tribe, slowly a few of the wolfs from Jake's and Sam's pack started to head in the direction of Leah. This pissed Jake off more everyday, Jake and Billy and Marie hit there breaking point one night at the last bomb fire, instead of the normal stories of the old legends it was of the legend of the Immortal Wolf, everyone was asking Leah what she thought was gonna happen when Bella returned, how soon would Bella be able to fix the tribe and set it on the right path, it was question after question about Bella and even Bella's mate.

Jake got up and left, he didn't even stay for the hole thing, instead he walks off into the woods where he quickly shifts into his wolf form running off. Leah , Paul and Embry went looking for him three days after he had been missing, though they were unable to find him, they thought that maybe he had gotten to his location and shifted back, if that was the case they knew they wouldn't find him till he shifted back. Leah decided to post a wolf near Billy's house patrolling while Jake was away and to see if and when he came back. Marie and Billy continued on there daily trip off the rez, still no one noticed or even thought that Billy and Marie were up to no good, they actually thought that they were starting to accept the change becoming more active and giving a helping hand, all the while the change was taking place on the rez something more important was happing to Bella….

A/N: Yes I know I have been gone for forever, and then to give such a short chapter and to leave a cliffy like that I know I know that is just mean but I wanted to get it out and set the plot for what's about to happen. I can't make any promise's if regular updates will be popping up it all depends on my rl stuff I have going but I do hope to get the next chapter out next…. Till then hit that button and tell me what you think :P


End file.
